Where Loyalty Lies
by NanoMakesBrainPictures
Summary: A single night can change everything. Even where one's loyalties lie.
1. A Clumsy Beginning

Chapter 1: A Clumsy Beginning

It was funny how a little thing could grow from such small, and random beginnings. A sideways glance, an empty bar, a few drinks and they were off on a trip that neither was ready for. The subtle smell of her perfume coupled with scent of a hard day's work iminated from her like an aura of seduction. Or maybe it was just the , it was a heady sort of mixture; the sort that that leads to volatile reactions. And boy, did it this time.

What started as a few good pale ales degraded into shot for shot, that then turned into hands on skin, and lips pressed over every inch they could reach whilst still remaining decent in public. The couch in Gus's inn had likely never seen the sort of thing that these two strangers shared that night. Her hands curled in his dark hair, and she could feel things were careening out of control. A year of loneliness would do that to a girl who was constantly busy.

However, before it could ever get further, they heard a gruff voice call from the bar. "Lucia, Sebastian! Last call!" It was Gus, bringing them crashing down to reality, a sun to their wax-and-feather wings. His dark eyes caught her honey-gold ones as they both took a vivid flush. "A-ah.." He started. She shook her head, her now disheveled crimson hair going in all directions before she quickly tamed it. She bit her lip. "I… We probably shouldn't. I've got to be up in about three hours to tend the fields." She said as he moved aside.

Lucia straightened her clothes, before looking back at him. "Guess I'll see you around." She managed before taking off from the bar and into the night. Sebastian rubbed his face and groaned a bit, before standing and removing his usual black sweatshirt. He tied it quickly around his waist before bidding Gus a somewhat disgruntled farewell, and heading off to his own home, the taste of her lips still on his.

The following morning, he woke with a raging beast of a hangover and some rather entrancing memories. She woke to the rooster's caw and a throbbing ache at the base of her skull. The harsh early morning sun seemed to be especially vindictive this morning for her, whilst he had the blessed benefit of a dark dark basement bedroom to soothe his soul and his pounding head.

That day came to pass, both of them lingering on the night before. He could still taste the phantom flavor of her fruity drinks on her lips, and she still felt the touch of his eager hands warming her skin as they read her like a map. He thought of going to her, trying to pick up where they left off, but foolish pride trumped the lingering fascination with her. She put him out of her mind, at least for the time.

Another few days crawled along like this, and neither could shake the other from their mind. Lucia didn't have time for these thoughts. Sebastian? He had too much time. He hadn't seen her in town much, just every time he'd thought back to that night. She'd been hiding away since then, stealthing through alleyways, trying to shake the want from her bones. He didn't even try to make the feel of her hands curled in his tousled hair leave his mind.

By the one week mark, he was sure she'd been dodging him, avoiding what they'd shared. She did her best to stay out of sight, afraid he'd seek more, though not totally convinced she didn't want it.

That Saturday, he stood at the pool table, his mind somewhere far away from the game he played with his best friend Sam. So much so that Sam actually managed to beat him in a game.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "'Kay dude, spill it. Your head is NOT in the game. I won, and I _never_ win." Sebastian was yanked out of his mind and back to the world around him. He looked around. "You know that new girl? The one that took over they old man's farm?" He asked.

Sam brightened at the mention of her. "Ah, yeah! Lucia! She's a total babe! I'm gonna ask her out next time I see her. I was just saving up some money from my part-time job so I could take her somewhere good!" He mused.

Sebastian's face immediately fell, but just as quickly, he righted it and put on a grin for his friend. "Good luck." He managed weakly, because he couldn't quite put his whole heart into the well-wishing. His best friend was going for her. He knew he should step back. Besides… What would a girl like her want with a guy like himself, Sebastian wondered.

Sam blinked. "So what about Lucia?" He asked.

Shit.

' _Think quick Sebastian~'_ he commanded of himself. "I- ah… I heard her talking, and she made it to the fortieth level of the mines..." He commented aloofly, though he really hadn't. "Just been thinking about seeing if she'd take a job to get me a frozen tear for my collection. I've got a little extra cash from a big job I took on last month". He really didn't. "So maybe I'll post it for her on the bulletin" he added, rubbing the back of his head.

Sam lit up. "Sure! She's really cool. I bet she would." He agreed, none the wiser. "Just make sure to pay her good, man. She might be your best friend's girl someday." He joked but only half way as he ran his hair through his golden spikes with a bit of a flush. Just the thought of the red-headed farmer made the blond smile.

Sebastian groaned inside his head, as he plastered a faint grin on his face. "Y-yeah. For sure. I'll help make you look good." He said. He had seen Sam smile, but never in this sort of way. He couldn't take that away from his only ally in this hell-hole town. Not just for some wild chemical attraction. That was all it was, right? He kept trying to convince himself that it was just persevering lust.

All the sudden, the thoughts he had of the crimson haired girl with the piercing amber eyes were up in smoke. He owed some loyalty to his only friend, he attempted to convince himself far more aggressively than he should have had to.  
Dark eyes settled on the amethyst haired girl that sat fiddling with her phone on the couch. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to wipe Lucia off his mind tonight, he hoped as he sat on the couch next to Abigail, a look in his eyes that made her grin, though she had no clue what her actual purpose was to him. He figured they'd have some fun, have a few smokes, then send the girl on her way. Hopefully it would be enough, he wished as they headed out the door, wasting no time.

Though it brought Sebastian no small amount of shame, he took some small joy in ditching his longtime friend. Punishment for going for the same girl as him.

Little did he know, that as the pair progressed towards his abode, he'd been spotted by a certain bright eyed redhead.

Lucia had thought, after a week of not being able to get that night off her mind, that maybe she'd give it another shot. But now, as though a veil had been lifted, she felt sure she'd missed that opportunity. Maybe, at the very least, she could befriend him, she thought.

 **Author's Notes: It's a short chapter, I know. Just trying to get into the swing of things since it's literally been about 10 years since I fan-fic'd anything. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.**


	2. Farm-Fresh Eggs

Bad dreams clawed their way to the surface. Sebastian woke with a start. He caught a whiff of himself. Good god, he smelled like stale booze and, well… His eyes settled on a certain girl with jewel-toned hair. ' _Shit.'_ He thought as he rubbed his face. He laid back for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Abigail was still asleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Damnit. It was too late to send her home. He was sure his mother was already awake and tending shop.

He was caught. If he moved to get the shower and the smoke break he desperately needed, he was sure he'd wake Abigail. This wasn't their first rodeo, and he knew she slept lightly. But if he didn't get out of this bed soon he was liable to lose his wits. He looked longingly at his computer, because even that would be a welcome distraction over sitting here watching the girl beside him snore. Sighing as he ran his fingers through untidied dark strands, Sebastian knew it was time for some grade-a stealth tactics.

He cautiously tested the waters a bit, shifting the blankets he shared with the girl on the other side of the bed. She didn't really stir, which helped bolster his confidence. Subtly he slipped from under the blankets and onto the floor. Wasting no time, he got himself entirely less bare-ass naked. So far so good. His eyes fell on the pack of cigarettes sitting on his desk. He'd have sold his soul for one right now, but he couldn't leave her down here alone. He half grumbled something unintelligible as he stealthed across the floor towards his computer. "Uhmmm, Sebastian, whatcha doing?"

Well, damnit.

Sebastian jerked a bit as he whipped around. "Errr, just didn't wanna bother you…" He muttered, looking to the side with a shrug. He wasn't really in the mood to have conversations right now. "You should probably get dressed." He pointed out as he turned around and grabbed his own clothes, making sure his back was turned to her. Kind of an odd thing to do considering the whole slew of inappropriate things they'd shared in last night.

He could hear her shift about in the bed. "C'mon…" Abigail pouted as she wrapped herself in the blankets.

"We could have some more fun, ya know?"

He swallowed a bit. What had been appealing the night before wasn't so interesting to him now. "I… I'm good." He said, though his face was still flushed at the thought. It wasn't even that Sebastian hadn't enjoyed it. He just wasn't feeling it right now. It hadn't served it's intended purpose, as he still found himself thinking back to a certain red-headed agriculturist.

Looking back at her, he did feel some pangs of guilt. He knew she had a thing for him. She'd even warmed his bed other times before. But even before Lucia had captured Sebastian's thoughts, he'd been unwilling to return more than passing physical affections. He just couldn't quite view her in that way. She was a good friend. A good time. A great drummer, even. But she was still so young, and so brash. He just couldn't find an interest in more than some short term gratification with her.

Yeah, he felt shitty about it.

But that didn't change anything, and Sebastian knew he should stop playing this game with her before he hurt her and messed things up for their band. He was sure Sam would utterly annihilate him if he caused Abigail to quit. It wasn't as though there were an abundance of options in Pelican Town.

Quickly pulling on his usual attire, he sighed. "Seriously, though. Probably best to get dressed in case my mother decides to come down here." He said calmly as he moved to his computer. He glanced over at her one more time, and not seeing her move, he rolled his eyes. "Your funeral. If my mom catches you like this, it'll get back to your dad…" He pointed out, flatly. That little reminder got her moving. "Jeeeez, Sebastian. You're so old and boring." She pouted, making no effort to cover herself as she moved to collect her clothes.

Sebastian turned his head to the side, flushed. "Not old. Just wiser than you." He said, smirking a bit as he powered on his tower, intent on maybe getting some work done if he could ever get Abigail out of here unnoticed. This hadn't been a well-conceived plan, in any form or fashion. Damn him and his inability to cope with disappointment in any mature, healthy sort of way.

About that time, he got a text from Sam that made his expression darken a bit. He groaned a bit and rubbed his palm over his forehead. "Okay, you reeeeeally have to get ready now." He muttered, gazing at the now half dressed Abi. She blinked. "Oh? What's up?" She asked as she parked it on his bed, abandoning her attempts to redress with just a shirt and panties. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling rather than her.

"Rehearsal got bumped up. Sam has a date tonight…" He said flatly, more than a little miffed. Not just because of the sudden change of plans. That was annoying, but not wholly out of the norm for their scatterbrained lead guitarist. It was more the fact that Sebastian knew exactly who the other half of Sam's date was.

Abi cocked her head to the side. "It's not the first time he's done this, and yet you're more cross than usual." She observed, toying around with an errant lock of slightly faded amethyst hair. "Was it that awful last night, to put you in such a cross mood?" She asked, putting on her best nonchalant look as she examined her fingernails. "Or…?" The girl started, only sparing the shortest of glances up at him.

"Maybe you're irritated about his date?"

He winced but before he could defend or deny she laughed. "It's okay, Sebby! He's just a little more confident than you socially!" She tried to cheer him up. He frowned. Okay. Not what he was going for. But infinitely better than admitting he was jealous of _who_ Sam was taking out. "If you want, we can go on a date!" Or not. Sebastian leveled his eyes on her in a glare that was probably meaner than he intended. "I don't need a pity-date." He snapped as she shrunk back a bit.

"Fine, fiiine. Just trying to help." She said, putting her hands up.

" _Yeah… right."_ He mused in the back of his mind, unimpressed by her attempt to spin her opportunistic ways into some sort of charitable kindness. He rolled his eyes before looking back at her. "Can you please finish getting dressed? I'm the only one who gets to lounge in my bed in underpants…" He said flatly. Her prolonged pout didn't really move him in the way she hoped as she got dressed. She frowned putting her hands on her hips. "You're kind of being a jerk today, Sebastian…" She called him out.

Sebastian found himself more and more annoyed by the moment, and less and less willing to tolerate her at the same pace. "It's too early for this, Abi. I'm tired. Neither of us got an abundance of sleep last night. We've got practice soon, and you knew what this was in the first place. Just a social call…" He listed off his reasons, not allowing one ounce of any emotion other than annoyance to show itself in his tone. He knew he was being an ass. He knew it was a little more than unfair to her. He even felt a bit slimy about the whole thing. Playing off her affection as he had, he couldn't blame her for feeling some sort of negative emotion toward him.

Standing he moved towards the door, not giving her any time to argue. "Just… I'll distract my family. You sneak out…" He instructed. "I'll say something about 'farm-fresh eggs' when you've got the all clear. Just listen for it, alright?" He said before turning out the door and up the steps. She huffed irritated, but waited at the top of the steps, ear to a crack in the door. He popped into the kitchen where everyone but Maru was eating breakfast.

"Mom. Heeeey." He greeted before looking to his step-father. "Demitrius…" He regarded none-too-warmly. "Errr… Early practice with the band today, then I was thinking of visiting the farmer to drop off a book I promised to loan her." He ad-libbed as he moved over to the wall opposite the doorway to the kitchen. He was successful at getting their focus on him so they wouldn't notice as Abi made her escape.

"So… Need me to pick anything up? Maybe some _farm-fresh eggs_?" Sebastian asked perhaps a bit louder than warranted. A few moments, and no sighting of the punky girl from the night before. "Because I don't know about you two, but I could really go for some _FARM-FRESH EGGS_!" He commented a bit louder this time, much to the confusion of his mother and step-father. They both looked concerned.

Robin piped up with a sceptical look. "Son… Are you on drugs? Or just really that excited about 'farm-fresh eggs'?" She asked, only half-teasing at this point. Sebastian looked quite flustered but started to relax as he caught a glance of Abi bolting from his door to the front door. "Ah… I just… I thought maybe I should eat more protein. Buff up a little. So I can find a girlfriend, ya know. If you ever want grandkids, that is…" He added, scrambling for some justification for his peculiar behaviour. Demitrius looked not quite convinced, but it didn't matter now, because Robin had the stars in her eyes, completely over the moon about the notion of grandbabies. "You hear that, honey?!" She gushed at her husband. "Our little boy is finally considering his future and giving us some grandchildren."

Sebastian felt rather mortified by the pain he'd brought upon his own head with his lying. He couldn't help feeling like this was karma for upsetting Abi and being a self-admitted asshole.

Soon, the ever-familiar tingling of the bell above the door drew to their ears. Who else should show up in the kitchen a moment later but his (least) favorite drummer-girl. "Hey Robin! Demitrius!" She chirped, all sweet and friendly. "Just came over to pick Sebastian up for band practice. Figured it would be fun to walk together.

And once again those stars were in Robin's eyes. "Sebastian, see how sweet Abi is? You were just saying about looking for a girlfriend, and I bet she wouldn't even care if you didn't get all buff!" She cheered her oldest on. "Abi, dear, you two should go on a date!" Sebastian's eye twitched. "I… Mother… Just please…" He tried to get out.

Abi put on her sweet-as-sugar smile and laughed a bit. "I never really thought about it." Bullshit. "But it's not a terrible idea."

Damnit all. Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "Much as I love hearing everyone plan out my love-life, we gotta go, mom." He said, pushing Abigail towards the door.

Robin blinked. "Oh! Okay, Sebby! Don't forget to pick up some _farm-fresh eggs_!"

It was going to be a long, painful day, if this morning was any indicator.

 **Author's Note: Alright! Here we are. Round 2 is cleared for take off. R and R is super appreciated. As an aside, I'm thinking I'll alternate prospectives, but not sure yet. All that matters is I'm having fun writing, and hopefully ya'll are having fun reading! Lemme know in the comments!**

 **3 Nano**


	3. Concerning Farm-y Stuff

CHAPTER 3: Concerning Farm-y Stuff

The morning came just far too early for a night owl like Lucia. But like any good, principled farmer, she was up with the sun. She wasn't quite alive yet due to lack of coffee, but, well, there she was. At least she had the blessed quiet and solitude of her blossoming farm. Little made noise other than the roosters and the rustle of the livestock.

It was… Well, to be honest, it was soothing, given the weird feelings of last night. Shaking her redhead, Lucia delved herself back into the tranquility of her private world of silence….

Knock, knock, knock.

Her private world of early morning silence.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Her goddamned private world of silence, She thought tersely.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Heeeey, Lucia! Are you asleep?"

Lucia clapped a hand to her face, wearily. The voice outside the door was familiar. And not one she felt particularly hostile to. Well, not normally anyway. But this early? Well, that could change things a little.

"Yes, I'm asleep… Go awayyyyy." She groaned.

"But… Your answering me?" The voice pointed out.

Exasperated, the farmer ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, well, I haven't had coffee. Ergo, not awake."

And then the voice redeemed itself. "Oh. Well I have coffee. And pastries."

Lucia's widened and her stomach grumbled. She fell silent a moment as she ambled over to her fridge and opened it. Empty, save a very expired box of baking soda. Once more, her stomach grumbled in protest. Money had been a bit tight as she'd only been here just a little while.

"Fine… Fine…" She called as she moved to the door and threw it open. There stood a familiar blond with two travel mugs in a carrier, and a carryout box full of pastries. "Lucia, good morning!" He mused with a good natured smile that was just entirely too perky for this time of the morning.

"Sam… Hey…" She half muttered, half groaned as she shielded her eyes from the early, stinging light of the morning. "C'mon in." She stepped aside from the door and he ambled in, setting the goods down on the table.

"Good morning!" He declared, still that boundless ball of sunny energy.

"Y-Yeah… Good morning. Early morning… Why are you here this early, if I might ask?" She questioned, an eyebrow quirked as she grabbed plates from the drying rack and sat them on the table. She put herself in a chair and gestured to the empty one for Sam.

Sam eagerly perched himself in the chair. "Ah, well, errr…" He seemed to be thinking, and as he did, Lucia thought she perceived a flicker of rosy color in his cheeks as he looked off to the side. "Ma told me you wake up real early to do chores and stuff. Ya know, like farm-y stuff." He said. "So uhmmm, I thought… Maybe… Ya know… Maybe I could help…? And then we could hang out?" He stumbled through, still looking flustered.

Lucia had been in mid-sip of coffee when he said that and it took a concentrated effort to keep the sip in her mouth. The fluster. The blush. The averted eyes. And the offer of manual labor. Oh yeah. He was angling for a date. A momentary fluster of her own took hold as a brief flash of Sam's raven-haired best friend passed through her mind. She thought to take a pass, but then she remembered him escorting the shopkeeper's daughter back towards his mountain home, and well, it seemed their little thing had just been a very handsy (and kissy) casual happening.

So, what good reason was there not to? She didn't particularly dislike Sam, and it was a free farmhand for the morning. Huh. She shrugged. "Yeah. That'd be fine." She decided, finally breaking the tense silence of the moment.

There was a visible easing of the tension in his squared up shoulders and once again Sam was his typical, affable self. "Excellent! What time do you normally wrap up with chores?"

Lucia thought. "Oh, about noon. Why?"

"Well with me working, we can probably finish by 9 am, then. I had an early band practice. Wanna come with me?" He offered before polishing off a pastry.

Lucia looked him over. He didn't look particularly well suited to farmwork, but he could probably handle some of the more monotonous jobs. "Uhhh, sure! Didn't know you were in a band." She hadn't been in town but half a year, and she'd spent so much time working, that she realized she was lacking of information on her fellow townspeople. "I'll have you collect the eggs from the chickens and the ducks. I'll milk the cows and the goats, then shear the sheep."

Sam nodded eagerly. "You got it! I can handle that." And so they were off, Lucia having scarfed a couple of deeply appreciated pastries before pulling her boots on.

In the farmyard Lucia pointed out two large coops. "Alright. There should be at least 1 dozen farm-fresh eggs in each of those. But you're gonna wanna be careful, because one of the chickens, Henny, gets a little testy about her eggs, and if Henny gets mad, Bruiser, the cock, gets pissy. Now if Bruiser gets mad, his little harem is gonna lose it sooo… Don't upset Henny. Talk nice to her. Tell her she's a pretty girl… And don't die. Bruiser is called such for a reason."

With that, Lucia ambled off, leaving a dumbstruck Sam in her wake. " _Okay… Sweet talk Henny. Avoid Bruiser. Get the eggs… Don't die… But wait…"_

"A-Ah! Lucia, which one is Henny?!" He called. But Lucia was already tucked away in the barn, milking the animals

Sighing, Sam rubbed the back of his head, and off he went, grabbing the egg basket at the door.

Things were peaceful for a while, as Lucia absently worked the milk producing animals.

However, about three cows in, she heard panicked quacking. Then irate squawks. And then a frightened rawr. Ah, shit. She'd forgotten to tell him about Dina. Jumping up she bolted out and onto the fence. Sure enough, Sam was being chased by twelve ducks, twelve chickens, one Bruiser, and one sniveling baby dinosaur. "L-L-Lucia, help meeee!" He called as he circled the outdoor pen, with birds in hot pursuit.

"What did you do!"

"There was a dinosaur in the coop, and I thought it was gonna eat the ducks, so I tried to shoo it away, and then one of the ducks got really upset and then they all started chasing me, and then the chickens got in on it, and Bruiser too!" Sam explained between labored breaths as he ran.

"Well… Duh… That's my dinosaur. She's Dina. And the first mad duck is her mama, Dilly." She explained, standing on the fence, half-amused as she watched him be chased.

Sam blinked as he stopped. "That doesn't make any sense!"

And then, there was a pile of peck bird and terrorized blond.

Lucia groaned as she jumped over the fence and broke it up, dragging him upright by his arm. "My bad. I forgot to mention Dina."

Sam looked stunned. "You forgot… To mention that you have a baby dinosaur."

Lucia rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'mma need you not to say anything. I found the egg, and thought it was fossilized. One my ducks, Dilly, was having egg separation issues. So I thought giving her the egg to sit on would help her. Imagine my surprise when it actually hatched. So now, Dina is Dilly's baby, and I probably should have warned you… Sorry for that."

Sam looked a touch incredulous, but soon it wavered into a smile as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Lucia, you really are something else." He mused as he snagged the basket. Now that all the birds were outdoors, they'd become focused on eating, so he made quick work of gathering eggs, then moved to sit with Lucia as she went back to her own work.

They had surprisingly good conversations, and Lucia found the work went quick. At some point Sam had pulled out his phone and sent a message to the members of his band that the early practice was still a go.

Finally, 8:45 rolled around, and Lucia was surprised to see that between her and Sam, the work got done so quickly. She stood and glanced down at herself. With him covering so much of the extra, she actually wasn't sweaty. "I wanna go change real quick, then we can go. I would offer you a drink, but… I have water?" She mused as they moved indoors. He plopped down on the floor as she moved to grab some clothes from her dresser and moved towards the bathroom.

"Sooo, Lucia?" He called as she stepped in. "Do you do this all, everyday? Like all by yourself?" He asked. Lucia thought. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like it gets done if I don't." She mused as she changed.

He was about to open his mouth when she stepped out. Contrary to her work attire of baggy cargo pants and a button up shirt, this was a whole different Lucia. Red hair let to rest free over her shoulders. A ragged midriff band tee from probably a decade ago. Black jeans that fit her like they were made for her. And combat boots.

Sam quickly realized he was staring, and settled in on a subject to break the awkward silence. "Oh. You like VooDoo Zombie Brides?" He pointed at her shirt.

Lucia looked down at her shirt. "Oh, yeah. I used to babysit the drummer's kid sister, and so I got to go backstage at their home shows in Zuzu. I love them."

Sam could not believe this. A pretty girl. A hard worker. And a fan of one of his favorite bands. "W-well… If you like music, we've got a gig tonight? I can get you a good seat, then you can hang with me after the show."

Lucia grinned. "Huh, sure. But… Didn't you say you've got practice at 9 am?" She asked looking at the wall clock. "Cause it's getting close to 9:15."

And Sam was in panic mode. After making sure the others woke up early enough to do this, he was going to be late. Sebastian would beat him for this one. Jumping up he grabbed Lucia's hand, not really thinking about it. "C'mon. We gotta run!"

That in mind, they took off towards Pelican town, and Sam's home. "Hi mom!" He called as they came in the door. "Hello sweetie. They rest of the band is already here in your room!"

Sam winced but led Lucia towards his room, having still not let her hand go. Even she'd forgotten in the moment, just trying to get him back to practice on time. Finally, they came to a stop and entered Sam's room. Lucia's jaw dropped as she came face to face with something surprising.

"O-Oh. Heeeeey Sebastian…" She said casually, realizing her hand was still in Sam's. She pulled it away, tucking it behind her back. "I didn't know you played in a band."

Lucia was starting to wish she hadn't left her farm-y stuff.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the looooooong delay guys. I started school and things got crazy. Such is the life of a mom-wife-student-artist-writer. XD That in mind, I'm gonna try and update two chapters at a time. Enjoy, and please comment, even if it's just to say 'gg' or something like that. The encouragement helps, and so does constructive criticism. Can't get better if no one tells me.**


	4. Neato

CHAPTER 4: Neato

Almost as if on cue, Sebastian's day had simultaneously gotten better and so much worse as he set eyes on his best friend and the familiar redhead in the not so familiar outfit. His thoughts turned bitter as his onyx eyes inventoried the situation, from their close proximity to one another, on down to the clasping of their hands. When Lucia yanked her own hand away and clasped it behind her back he blinked. Huh.

Still, she spoke and Sebastian realized he'd been staring. He couldn't help himself as he took in how she looked so different from her usual farm attire. Quickly he shook his head to bring him back to reality. "Errr. Hi… Lucia, was it?" He feigned unfamiliarity. He couldn't be sure, but in the moment that followed Sebastian thought he registered a fleeting look of hurt pass over her features, at the idea that he didn't remember her. It was just a brief glance of emotion as she nodded that he had her name right. He couldn't really be too sure though, as it happened so quickly. Still, he winced. Why had he done that? He cursed himself for being petty.

"A-Ahhhh! Right. I thought so. I wanted to make sure because, er… Mom kept calling you Lucy, and I was pretty sure that wasn't right. So I just wanted to make sure I got it right. It'd be disrespectful to keep calling you by the wrong name." He scrambled for an explanation that didn't seem as assholish as 'I was salty that you walked in hand and hand with my best friend'. Because even he knew that was ridiculously low.

Sam piped in about that time. "Yeah, well, Lucia's gonna sit in on practice. Then she's gonna see our show tonight, and join us for the afterparty in Zuzu." He declared, which Lucia affirmed with a slight grin. "I love music. Not like I could turn my nose up at a show."

And suddenly Sebastian's pulse was pounding in his ear. She was going to watch him play? Oh gods. He felt his mouth get dry at the notion. What if he messed up? What if Lucia didn't like their music? Suddenly he was anxious and it felt like his heart was about to slam through his chest.

"N-Neato." He managed. Neato? What the fresh fuck was that? He clapped his hand over his face as his cheeks went red. Sam blinked. "Neato, huh? Never heard something like that from you. You okay, man?" He teased Sebastian a bit. "Ahhh, a little tired is all. I didn't sleep very well last night and I think I've got a bit of a bug." He scrambled for an excuse. It wasn't entirely untrue, as he was reminded by Abigail's coy grin. He really hadn't slept well. Not with her kicking.

And yet again he caught a flicker of emotion on Lucia's face. Maybe concern? Was she concerned… For him? That wouldn't do. "Ah, I'll be fine though. I'm gonna kill some orange juice at lunchtime and I should be fine by showtime." He course-corrected.

And that was that. Afterwards, they got to work. They warmed up, organized their set list, and finally began to run through it, practicing each song.

Somewhere in all the music, Sebastian lost himself, his focus on the feel of the keys under his fingers. He was starting to realize that he'd never played this well in his whole life, and he couldn't help but grin as a certain redhead invaded his thoughts. Maybe he could play better if she was there.

About that time he looked up and Lucia had made herself comfortable on Sam's bed, her knees pulled up the her chest. She had her arms wrapped about her legs and her chin resting on her knees. But the thing that struck him like a bitch slap from a freight train was that smile that curled her full lips. It was this dazzling smile that said she was so deep in the music. It made his pulse race again. Their eyes met, as it seemed she'd been looking in his direction, but she quickly averted her gaze. Or had he just imagined that she'd been looking at him.

Sebastian quickly realized he was losing his train of thought again and honed back in on the music. Somehow, thinking that she was watching him just fueled the fire to do better, and that's just what he did.

At the end of the set, there was a moment of silence, and Sebastian was too nervous now to look up. Until the moment he heard it.

Shattering the silence was the sound of her boots on the ground as she jumped to her feet. She sharp sound of her clapping and a musical trill of pleased laughter that made him jerk head up so fast it felt like whiplash.

He was stunned. The way her smile lit her molten-gold eyes. The flush of excitement in her cheeks. Gods, Sebastian knew he was in trouble. She was just so… outstandingly beautiful and that smile made his stomach flutter. In that moment he wanted more than anything to stroll across the floor, sweep her up in his arms, and give her an encore of that first night in the bar.

But as he looked at Sam, all alight with the glow of being praised by a girl he really liked, those thoughts came crumbling down. He couldn't do that to Sam. He couldn't swoop in and steal the girl his best friend was trying to date.

Once again, her voice pulled Sebastian from his revelry. "Wow! That was incredible, guys. It was so raw and amazing. If you play even half as amazing tonight as you did just now, you'll still put on a show for the ages." She said, that bright grin still on her face. "I am so excited for tonight."

Sebastian opened his mouth, intent on saying something cool and casual, but Sam bulldozed right over him as he walked over to Lucia. Catching her hand he lifted it to his lips in some cheesy casanova-type move that embarrassed every single person in the room. "Well if a girl like you says it, then it must me true, huh?" Sam pointed out with a cheesy grin.  
Suddenly Sebastian's stomach dropped like an anvil off a skyscraper. He hadn't wanted to see this. He felt himself slipping off into somewhat of a depression. That was until she finally spoke up again, pulling her hand away. "C'mon Sam. That was super-cheesy and lame." She said, looking embarrassed. "Don't even buy me dinner and a drink before you start putting the moves on." She added, joking to break the tension that had beset the room.

Suddenly Sebastian felt much better. And maybe a bit admiring of the fact that she didn't go for such over-the-top showboating. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Wow, Sam. She just put you in your place."

Sam rubbed the back of his head with a bashful chuckle. "Ah, you're right, you're right. That's what I like about you, Lucia. You're down to Earth about things. So I'll just say it then… Wanna go out with me tomorrow night? I'll be able to take you somewhere real good once we get paid for the gig."

Well, so much for the amusement of Sam being put in his place. Suddenly, that whole 'bitch-slapped by a bus' feeling was back, and not in any good way.

Lucia looked uncomfortable, but she bit her lip and thought for a second. Sam was nice. He treated her kindly. "I- Sure. That'd be cool." She said with a nod that triggered all sorts of feelings in the room.

Sam was a whirlwind of excited, nervous energy. Sebastian felt this intense displeasure he couldn't show, but really couldn't hide either. And he couldn't help but notice that Abigail had this smug satisfaction written all over her face.

In fact, Sam was so excited he half pounced Sebastian. "Here that buddy? We're goin' on a date! Thanks for making me look cool by playing so well!"

Sebastian plastered a half grin on his face. "Yeah. Neato." He lied, trying so hard to be just a good friend.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for joining me for chapter 4. I may in future do some art for this, but for now, I've gotta focus on school, and I don't wanna over-extend myself. If you want to see art of this, just lemme know by way of comment or PM. If I get enough interest, I'll go for it. Also, KH3 came out last night sooooo, I'll try to do 2 chapters a week. But I've been waiting thirteen years for this game, so if I fall short, bear with me. Lotsa Love!**

 **Nano**


	5. The Best Bad Decision

Chapter 5: The Best Bad Decision

A date, huh? Lucia wasn't necessarily surprised. Men didn't really come help around the farm unless they wanted attention or to get paid. But nonetheless, she'd said yes, and she just wasn't sure how she felt about the answer she'd given.

Watching as Sam pounced Sebastian she couldn't help but notice the peculiar and tense way with which the raven-haired man held himself. The look on his face was very subtly disappointed. Not so much that Sam picked up on it, but present enough that Lucia caught it. Why would he be disappointed? Lucia thought he was with Abi. Perhaps he was disappointed because his best friend was with a girl that had drunk grope sessions in the bar.

Suddenly Lucia felt a bit judged and out of place.

"Hehe… So… Right then." She mused, rubbing the back of her head. Suddenly she was very conscious about the things she did or said. "So, when is the show?" She wondered. Anything to kill the weird silence in the room.

Sam took up from there. "Well, it's at 8, but it's in the city, so we'll leave at 6 pm to get there." He mused as he took up his guitar and plopped down on the bed she'd just been sitting on, tuning it up.

Abi cleared her voice. "Maybe we should go catch a meal before then, ya think?" She suggested, stealing a glance at Lucia. It was no secret to most that Lucia wasn't quite operating at any gains just yet.

In fact, the very notion of spending money on a meal out made her wince.

Lucia was about to politely decline when Sam piped in. "Hehe. Yeah! That'd be fun." He declared as he reached into his back pocket. Fishing out his wallet, he opened it to find not much more than a few lint balls. "Awww, man. I'm spent. I forgot I cashed out to get the hotel rooms in Zuzu for the night."

Sebastian sighed. "I've got you…" He muttered. Of the three, Sebastian was the only one with an stable source of income.

Lucia laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah… I guess that'd be fine then." She conceded, all the while thinking of her own starved wallet. She was starting to remember why she didn't socialize. This was embarrassing. To work so hard and have so little. She could feel the shame painting her cheeks rosy, but she fanned herself. "Let's just go. It's kinda warm in here and I need some air." She covered.

Sam nodded and slipped an arm around Lucia's shoulders. Because of course he would do so when Lucia was already feeling out of place. She knew he was doing it from a place of affection and she didn't want to be cold to him, she she gave him a slight grin before they all headed out of the house. Thankfully it seemed Jodi and Kent were out and about, so she didn't have to deal with gushing parents.

As they walked, Lucia was sure she could feel eyes on the back of her head, but she tried to ignore it.

Well this was just skippy, Sebastian mused to himself flatly. He felt out of place, longing for a girl his best friend was taking out. Forced to watch as his arm slipped around Lucia. Damnit, why couldn't he just find a way to care less about Sam's feelings?

These feelings of dread were quickly accentuated as Sebastian felt the clutch of hands around his arm. He looked down, eyes quickly meeting with Abi's. He could have tugged away, but there was no way to do that and not make an ass of himself.

Sighing, Sebastian resigned himself to this as they moved across town towards the Stardrop Saloon. It was noon now, so at least they were serving food, though he had to admit, a drink would be nice too.

Or maybe a couple, he thought, watching Lucia and Sam walk ahead of them. He couldn't help but think about where a couple of drinks had led them that first night, and now his cheeks were all lit up like the Winter Star tree.

To make matters worse, Abi leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You're blushing… Thinking about our night together last night?" She teased. Sebastian clapped his palm over his face, trying to muffle a groan. "N-No… Shut up about it, okay?" He muttered. Wrong answer. He knew it was if he wanted to keep the peace.

"I mean… Yeah. But you can't go spouting off about it. Pierre would kill me if he got wind." Something about the thought of what her father would do if he knew shut even Abi up. Sebastian quickly pulled his arm away, reveling in the temporary peace his words had bought him.

Finally, the trio plus Lucia arrived at the Stardrop Saloon and took up a table. Gus wandered over once they were all seated and started taking orders. A burger for Sam. A chicken salad for Abi. A pizza for Sebastian.

Finally it was Lucia's order. She looked off for a moment. "Ah, just an ice water. Dieting, ya know?" She muttered half-heartedly. But the way she couldn't look at anyone as she said those words, and the way she looked a bit weak was a dead give away for Sebastian.

She wasn't on a diet. Why would she be? She was toned and fit from farm work. Suddenly it hit him.

She was broke. And abruptly he felt like a pill as he looked around the table. It seemed he was the only one picking up on things. Even Sam didn't seem to notice, which made Sebastian more than a little bitter. Sam should have been paying attention if he liked Lucia like he said he did.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was spent from paying for Sam.

So off Gus went to cook up their meals. About five minutes went in awkward silence. Sebastian wanted to do something for her. Finally he couldn't stand just sitting on his hands. "I ummm… Gotta go to the bathroom." He mused before excusing himself.

Walking towards the bathroom he caught Gus just out of sight of the others. "Gus… Look, I'm broke. But so is Lucia. And she's not gonna admit it and ask for help… But can I wash dishes tomorrow night for a bit to pay off a meal so she's not sitting hungry whilst everyone else is eating?" He asked "I'll wash all night if I have to… Just, don't tell her it's from me… Just… Say it's from you as thanks for all she does for the town?" He asked, humbling himself in a way he was unused to doing. "Please?"

For his part, Gus looked Sebastian over. He was a touch surprised as he'd never seen the young man be much more than apathetic. "Now why don't you want her to know?" He asked with a chuckle.

Sebastian sighed. "Because Sam's going on a date with her, and… Well, I can't upstage him…"

Once again, Gus chuckled, and it seemed he was connecting the dots in this situation. He clapped a hand to Sebastian's shoulder. "Fine, fine, kid. Be here tomorrow at 6 pm, and I'll have you do dishes for a couple of hours to square it away." He conceded. "You're a good man, Sebastian."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "Don't go telling people that…" He joked lightly, looking embarrassed. "I've got a reputation to maintain."

And with that, he popped back to the bathroom for a moment, then finally came out again.

Back at the table, Sam was sitting real close to Lucia, and chatting up a storm with both girls. Sebastian took his seat between Abigail and Lucia, trying not to focus on the fact that he could catch whiffs of that same perfume she wore that night. "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't miss anything big." He muttered.

Abi laughed. "Nah. Just Sam teasing Lucia about kissing." She taunted. "Maybe we should show 'em how it works."

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "Abi, shut it." He grumbled.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for Gus to bustle out with some food. "Salad for Abi, the Survival Burger Special for Sam, Pizza for Sebastian… And what's this…? Ah, right. Lucia's favorite! Spicy eel!" He said cheerfully as he set it before the redhead.

She got quite flustered. "A-Ah, but Gus, I can't…" She muttered. Out with the truth. "I can't afford this, Gus…" She admitted, anticipating it being taken back.

Quite the contrary, Gus just laughed. "You don't pay for gifts, Lucia. You do so much for this town, and I know things are a bit lean right now… So this is a thank you."

At that, she sniffled a bit and blinked away some tears, trying to maintain her composure. "Th-thanks Gus." She managed with a smile.

The sad smile on her face kind of made Sebastian ache in a way he wasn't used to. This wasn't the ache of seeing a girl he liked go with his best friend. It was a sort of hurt seeing someone work so hard for the good of the whole town, and yet, it not having much for herself to enjoy afterwards.

When he realized he was thinking so much of her, he shook his head. She had him feeling all sorts of unusual things. Quietly Sebastian focused in on his food, but not before catching Gus's look, knowing and content. Gus quickly bustled off and everyone tucked into their meals.

"So, Lucia, don't worry about money tonight. Once we get paid for the gig, I'll make sure to cover dinner." Sam declared with a grin.

Lucia looked embarrassed at the notion of someone else covering for her, and she sunk into her seat a bit. "A-Ah, that's fine! You should save it so you have funds for the next show. Your music is important, and I don't want to be the reason you come up short." She said bashfully. "I'll just bring something from home."

After that, things drifted off into idle chatter between the three musicians, whilst Lucia focused on her meal. Sebastian couldn't help but noticed how she seemed to really appreciate it, and it made him feel a bit warm knowing he'd been able to help. He absently grinned watching her, until Abi drug his attention away. "Sebastian, you'd better be more focused tonight. If you mess this up, I'm gonna be upset." She pointed out.

Ah, yes. The show. Sebastian knew he needed to get his head in the game. If for no other reason than he wanted more than anything, to impress the redhead sitting next to him.

After eating, they all parted ways to prepare themselves for the show. Lucia had headed home, declining the offer of a walking companion from Sam. Sebastian opted to see if he could cut through the farm to take the shorter route home.

They ended up walking together. It was kind of a heavy silence until Lucia finally broke it, much to Sebastian's relief.

"So… I'm really looking forward to the show." She admitted, slipping her hands into the pockets of her fitted jeans. "You all play really well. I'm really impressed by your keyboard work." She pointed out, looking anywhere but at him.

Sebastian felt his pulse quicken as he basked in the momentary glow of her praises. "Y-Yeah? That's cool." He said, trying to be aloof. "It'll be great having someone there…" He realized that sounded a bit clingy. "Ya know. To reign Sam in and all." He said with a forced laugh.

For a moment he dared to glance over at her only to catch a brief glance of displeasure. Damnit. He was just messing up left and right. "I mean, that and it's really cool having a friend like you in the crowd to cheer us on." That seemed to relieve some of the displeasure, with added benefit of not being untrue.

Finally they arrived at the Farm, and Sebastian's eyes widened. It was lush and verdant. Clearly well taken care of. He found himself deep in wonder at the impressive feats she'd achieved through sheer dedication. He was a bit lost in those thoughts until her voice drug him out of it.

"Would you like a drink… Maybe some ice water… Or… Well… Ice water? I have ice water." She said with a bit of a bashful laugh, trying to hide the embarrassment of being so understocked. "It's a little warm and you have a bit of a hike home still…"

He blinked, then rubbed the back of his head. "Errr, yeah." He mused. "Ice water is great." He said as she let them into the house.

For all the splendor of her sprawling, thriving farm, the inside of the house was quite spartan, with little in the way of creature comforts. Even the tv was dated. But he quickly realized he was staring and brought himself back into focus. "The farm looks incredible. You've really worked so hard on it, Lucia. Congratulations."

The smile on her face just lit up everything about her. He was realizing that this farm was her pride and joy. And somehow the way she smiled when she talked about it was absolutely dazzling. "Hehe, thanks. I wanted to make it as good as it was when gramps had it." She said as she pulled down cups and grabbed some ice and a pitcher of water from the fridge and freezer. Pouring them each a cup, they moved to the porch and sat, chatting for a while.

It was crazy to Sebastian. He'd built so much of his interest in her on their sexual chemistry and yet, now that he'd taken some real time to talk to her, he was stunned with how easy she was to talk to.

She loved music. Animals. Playing board games. Had always wanted to try playing video games but hadn't had the money or time. She read. And even sang a little. Sebastian was starting to think sitting here with her was the best bad idea he'd ever had. Because now he liked her even more. And now he envied Sam more.

They must have talked for hours, and yet it felt like it had gone by real quick. Soon it was 4:30 and he sighed. "I, er… Gotta go get ready. Mind if I cut through the farm again to get to the bus stop. We can walk together? Ya know. Just for the sake of getting there on time." He suggested.

Lucia grinned that grin again that made him feel like putty. "That'd be nice. Thanks, Sebastian. You're a great friend." She said, seeming content.

He grinned but inside there was a twang of regret that they would only just be friends. "Well, someone's gotta look out for the hardworking farmer. Guess I'll have to do it and make sure you have some fun once in a while." He chuckled before standing. "See you in a bit." He added before moving off.

With that, he took off, feeling simultaneously giddy for the new connection, and a bit down about it's limits. The friend, huh? Well, it meant he got to spend time with her, so he could be good with that.


	6. Shut up and Kiss me again, okay?

Chapter 6: "Shut up and kiss me again, okay?"

A shower. Was there anything more delightful than a steaming hot shower on the aching muscles? If there was, Lucia couldn't think of it. Normally she didn't get to shower until late in the day after all the daily endeavors were through. But tonight was special. Tonight she got to go have fun and be a normal twenty something.

After cleaning up she looked through her closet. So much of it was clothes she seldom got to wear, because they were no good for farm work, or going down to the mines, or foraging, or fishing. But tonight, since she was going out to a show, she had reason to get really dolled up and even pamper herself a little bit.

Quickly she chose a red checked dress with a pleated skirt to it, then over that, she threw on a layered a tight collared sweatshirt, black and strappy. It's sleeves came down and had thumbholes. It was enough that she could still feel pretty whilst having some coverage incase she got cold. Under her clothes she wore some black fishnets, and a pair of dark colored short shorts, just because didn't want to risk anyone getting an eyeful if the crowd got to rowdy.

Finally, she twisted her scarlet hair up into a messy bun, and even through on some eyeliner, that she hadn't had occasion to wear in a long time.

By the time she was ready, including a backpack with an extra pair of clothes, her wallet, toiletries, and phone, there came a knock at the door.

"Just a second," Lucia called as she pulled on her black boots from earlier and made her way out. Throwing open the door, she set eyes on Sebastian. He was wearing a layered, long sleeved tee-shirt, gray and back, as well as his normal dark pants.

He was also staring. Really hard.

"H-hey." Sebastian managed, getting himself back on track. He opted not to comment on how her clothes suited her perfectly. It would just come off as creepy, and he didn't want that. "Let's go." He said kind of quietly, working on leveling his emotions.

Shouldering his own backpack, they took off towards the bus-stop, where Sam and Abi already waited. It wasn't a far walk from her place.

Sam didn't seem to think much of the fact that they were both coming from the same direction. But Abi looked a bit concerned. "Uh-oh. Did Lucia wrangle you into farm-work, Sebastian?" She teased, though there was a sort of edge on her tone.

Lucia chuckled. "Hardly. Thanks to Sam, it all got done early today."

The look on Abi's face wasn't a pleased one. And Sebastian immediately caught on to that green-eyed monster roiling beneath the surface of their young drummer. "I don't do farm work. It's just a shorter walk cutting through the farm to get here. Plus I wanted to make sure she didn't hold us up?" He said, pointing a thumb back at Lucia with kind of a put out tone. He knew why he was acting distant about it. To keep Abi down to a dull roar.

But Lucia did not understand the change in demeanor. Suddenly she felt like a burden. "Ah… Yeah…" She muttered as she moved closer to Sam, who didn't miss a chance to be close to her. "Wow, Lucia. You're probably the prettiest girl in town right now. You look way better like this than in work clothes." He declared, chipper.

Lucia winced. Considering she was almost always in farm clothes, she felt like maybe she looked less than great most of the time.

Abi chimed in. "Well, she's a farmer. Not like she's gotta look good all the time, ya know." She said. "Not like me, anyway. A rocker girl has to look tops to keep interest."

And another wince from Lucia. It was kind of a tough crowd today. She got sort of quiet, which Sebastian noticed quickly. "Abi, that was pretty catty. Sounds like you're feeling a bit threatened by the new girl." He taunted.

Lucia's eyes widened. "No no! She is right. She's definitely the prettier of us." She mused. "I mean, Abi, your hair is so soft looking and shiny." She said, trying to diffuse the situation. Ultimately it worked, and it seemed Abi was less ruffled now.

Thankfully, about that time, Pam arrived to the bus stop. That was one way to disperse the silent tension. Boarding up, Lucia took up in the back most seat, getting comfy. It was a long drive to Zuzu and she didn't want to cause anymore problems.

However, Sam lead the charge and the band sat in the back with her, whilst other riders filled in up front. Sam slipped an arm about her shoulders once more, and Lucia ultimately decided there were worse things that could happen, so she got comfortable. "Hey Lucia… Seriously though… You look really amazing. Thanks for coming." He leaned in whispering to her. She couldn't help but feel a little more appreciated from his words.

And Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little bit nauseated from the sight of Sam pitching woo. Sighing, he looked out the window. Abi had been sitting in the seat across from Sebastian. But seeing Lucia and Sam get close, she decided to follow suit. "Budge over, Sebastian." She mused, hands on her hips. She was wearing a black skirt, white tank top, matching jacket, and boots that screamed 'fuck-me'.

And yet, Sebastian either didn't notice, or didn't care. "Yeah, yeah." He said as he scooted over.

Abi quickly took the seat, squeezing in far more than was necessary. "Aren't Sam and Lucia cute? Boy, it would be nice to get cozy like that." She mused, slipping her hands about his arm again. Sebastian sighed. "Nah. The more I think about it, relationships are just a chain and ball I don't want right now." He muttered.

Abi pouted a bit, but still didn't let up. She leaned in. "Well at least we can still have fun like last night…" She whispered before nipping his ear.

Sebastian lit up like a bonfire. Even if he wasn't romantically inclined towards Abi, she was a fun time on those nights when he had a proverbial itch to scratch. It was just the next morning that wasn't as fun. "Sh-Shut up." He muttered, though it was clear he was revisiting the various times she'd warmed his bed. "Maybe we can have a little after party of our own…" Abi teased softly. Sebastian groaned, trying to put those thoughts out of his mind.

"Abi, could you stop?" He seethed. "You're staying in a room with Lucia, and me with Sam. Guys and girls, just like always." He felt sort of stupid, shooting down a sure thing. And yet, it didn't feel like what he wanted. Well, not in any meaningful way. Why did life have to be this complicated?

Ultimately between listening to Abi's rambling chatter, and Sam flirting up a storm with Lucia, this was a ridiculously long one and a half hour trip. When finally the bus rolled to a stop at the hotel, Sebastian practically leapt over a seat to get out. Soon the others had filed out as well. Once they got to their rooms, Sebastian vanished for a few minutes before coming back, a bit more chipper and less tense.

"30 minutes to showtime. Time to be rockstars." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Abi smirked. "And one groupie." She teased Lucia, who rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm just riding the coattails of your success… That's totally why I said yes to Sam." She said smartly. Sebastian half choked holding back a laugh, and Sam didn't even try to contain himself.

"Oh man. Abi just got out-sassed by the new kid." He laughed as Abi gave a haughty huff. "Whatever. Not like it's a competition."

"Unless you're winning, Abi. Then it's a competition." Sebastian pointed out, much to the violet haired beauties chagrin.

Once again Sam was hanging off of Lucia's shoulder. "God, it's cute seeing a girl who can hold their own against our local ice queen." He joked before leaning in and kissing Lucia on the cheek. Once again she looked a bit embarrassed by the PDA.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Save it for your date, Sam. No one wants to see the poor girl make sick because of you being gross." He teased his friend of many many years. Sam, his normal good natured self, laughed at the ribbing. "Don't be so jealous. I'm sure Abi would let you kiss her." He shot back.

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as it made Sebastian incredibly cross. "Nah. I don't jump on the first girl I see…"

Now Lucia huffed. "Didn't matter if you did or not. I'm not interested." She snapped as she grabbed Sam's hand. "C'mon. You can show me the stage. I've always wanted see how a musician gets in the right headspace for a show." She said flatly. For some reason, the implication that same was only interested because she was the first new girl to show up stung a bit.

Sebastian sighed as they walked away. Why was he always fucking things up with this girl? It was like he looked at her and he just got stupid. "C'mon Abby. Time to go get set up." He grumbled before taking off.

As it turned out, Lucia wouldn't speak to Sebastian again before the show. If anything she seemed to go out of her way to avoid him. When Sam tried to kiss her right before it was time to clear the stage, she even let him do it, using the slight ego boost to nurse her wounded ego. "Good luck Sam. Abi." She said with a nod before popping off the stage and going to get a good seat.

Sebastian groaned and rubbed his palm over his face. Sam whistled. "Whooo boy, she's sure mad at you, buddy." He said as he strummed through a few chords. "I know you don't mean to say something hurtful, but she's not just the first girl I laid eyes on her. She's smart. Hardworking. Gorgeous, but that's just an afterthought. I really dig her." He muttered with kind of a distant smile as he messed around with his guitar.

Well, Sebastian officially and completely felt like sewer sludge now. In part for making Lucia feel bad. And in part for being crappy to Sam, who it seemed really did like her in a big way. "Sorry…" He muttered like a scolded puppy. "I… I just get tired of being needled at about my love life all the time…" He muttered.

Sam just shrugged, ever the easygoing one. "I'm not offended. You've been putting your foot in your mouth since we were kids. Might wanna save that apology for Lucia." He chuckled.

Sebastian found himself wondering when Sam had become so… so level headed. "Yeah… Assuming she'll talk to me again." He said as he plugged his keyboard in. Five minutes to showtime.

"Abi, turn that speaker a little to the right." Sam instructed. Four minutes to go.

"Sebastian up the volume on your keyboard a peg or two. Even with the speakers it's a bit low." Three minutes and counting.

"Alright guys. Be confident. Have fun. That's why we're here. Everything else is just bonus." Two minutes on the clock.

"Places. Abi, looking great! Sebastian, if you play like this morning, you'll do nail it." One minute to go.

The lights dimmed. "Let's rock this house." Sam declared seconds before the curtains rolled back and the stage lit blinding.

And so began a night of music and energy that even Lucia couldn't stay mad through.

In no time her eyes were glued to the stage and she was absorbed into everything all the same as everyone else. Her body felt like fire and her pulse seemed to sync with the beat. Sam looked more alive and serious than she'd seen him before. It actually kind of made her heart skip a beat. He wasn't the same goofy blond being chased around her chicken pen this morning.

This was a man living for his music and burning up the crowd with feverish energy. Something about the way he was on stage was so different, even from practice this morning, that her eyes didn't wander to Sebastian this time. She wondered if maybe she'd been short-changing Sam all day.

Regardless, they played and played and completely aced their set. When the music faded there he stood his chest rising and falling with the effort he'd put into this. Things were silent for but a moment and before she could stop herself, Lucia let out another standing ovation that led to a storm of thunderous applause as the curtains dropped.

She was halfway to the backstage entrance before people even started filing out, and before the bouncer could stop her, Lucia half launched herself at Sam, who'd just put his guitar down. He caught her, surprised, before she pressed an energetic kiss to his lips. He looked stunned for a second more, before melting into it.

Lucia didn't know why but seeing him give his all to something he clearly loved made him attractive in a way she couldn't resist.

Sebastian had tried to say something to her until he lost his focus after seeing something like that. It hurt. It made him feel this awful, petty misery, and he hated himself a bit for it. Sam was happy. Sam was his friend. Lucia seemed happy. Sebastian wanted her to be happy. But it just sucked to see.

Finally they pulled away from each other and Sam was grinning ear to ear. "Hehe, wow Lucia. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sort of into me." Lucia blinked and laughed. "It was an incredible show, and you were ridiculously cool." She admitted, looking flustered.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Just… Shut up and kiss me again, okay?"

And, much to Sebastian's intense displeasure, he did just that.

Tonight was going to be a hell of a night, and probably not in a good way.


	7. Especially You

Chapter 7: "Especially You"

Fucking hell. How had such a great show rolled off into Sebastian feeling so heinously awful? Why couldn't he just be a good friend and be happy for Sam? And why did Abigail have to be so hell-bent on trying to help him "feel better".

As he pulled his fly up in an empty hallway at a cheap bar, and Abi righted her skirt, he somehow felt worse. How on Earth someone could feel worse after something like what they'd just done was beyond him.

"All better?" Abi asked, as he crumbled the evidence of their endeavor into a loose piece of paper and tossed it into a waste bin. He was not planning on risking tying himself to the wily young drummer by way of crotch spawn.

"Yeah." He muttered. "It was great." He muttered, though his mood didn't match.

"Ya know, she really digs him, I think. Maybe you should just let it go?" Abi suggested, somehow always able to needle at the one thing that bugged Sebastian the most. "I'm always available…" She pointed out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Would you please stop it?" He groaned, jamming his hands into his pockets. This had been the first time that Abi had been so upfront with her suggestions that they pair off, but she'd been angling at this since the night of her 18th birthday party, when they'd first messed around. Here they were now, two years later, and she was still playing the same game.

Abi huffed and stamped her foot. "Damnit, Sebastian. Why the hell not?" She ranted. "Your mom likes me. We have good times. And we've got the band in common…" She argued. "The sex is great. Why not?" She kept demanding.

He felt his calm starting to slip as she kept going and going until finally her grating voice got to him. "Enough!" He half roared as he slammed his hand against the wall behind your. "I don't want to be with you because you're a spoiled kid!" He snapped, glaring her down. "You whine, rant, and argue when you don't get your way. You're still the exact same girl you were the night if your 18th birthday, and I don't have the patience for it." He took a breath before saying cold and pointedly, "You fucking wear me out, Abigail."

He knew he was being too harsh and yet he just didn't care. He was tense, frustrated, and completely over her opportunistic crap. "I'm going out to join the after party. You should probably do so as well…" He muttered before stepping away and stuffing his hands into his pockets again.

He found the other two members of their party at the bar. People were buying Sam shots left and right because for at least the evening, he was a low-key rockstar. It seemed others were buying Lucia shots of her own, and yet they went ignored as she focused on Sam.

Sebastian strolled up on the other side of his blond rocker friend. "Hey Sam… Lucia." Her regarded with a weary sort of grin. Lucia simply ignored him. "Heeeey man!" Sam hooted giddily. "Bein' a star is great. Everyone's buying me drinks!" He mused before shoveling back another shot from the plethora that had been delivered to him. Then something seemed to occur to him as he reached into his bag. "Here's your cut." He said, handing Sebastian an envelope full of bills. "Three way split, just like we always promised."

Sebastian pocketed it. Knew Sam was being generous since about 90% of the songwriting credits were his, and he was the front man, as well as handling the management side of things. But Sebastian couldn't quite turn the extra away. "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it." He said, glancing over at Lucia, who still seemed to ignore him.

"Heeey, where's Abi? Gotta give her her cut, too." Sam said, holding up the envelope. About that time, the aforementioned drummer popped over, snagging the envelope. "Thanks Sammy! You're a star." She said, wedging herself in between Sebastian and Sam. Now she was ignoring Sebastian as well. Which was kind of a silent blessing if you asked the moody male rocker.

Soon Sam and Abi were going shot for shot. Both Lucia and Sebastian had tried to advise against this, but neither was heeded. Sam was getting drunker and more affable by the minute, and Abi more flamboyant and suggestive. Though again, not towards Sebastian, thank Yoba.

This went on the better part of the night, Abi either drinking off of Lucia's untouched drinks, or ordering her own with a fake ID. Sebastian had a few just to break the monotony of being cold-shoulder by half of their party. But he didn't want to go to far and leave Lucia to babysit the three of them on her own.

At some point Sam found himself professing how wonderful Lucia was to anyone who'd hear it, especially Sebastian. Having pissed off enough people, he simply nodded and let his friend go on and on. "Sure is, Sam." He muttered absently.

Finally Lucia decided it was probably time to put this to a stop. Both Sam and Abi were just utterly blasted. And Sam kept trying to give her drunken kisses and missing. "C'mon Romeo. You need a bottle of water and a good night's sleep." She said with a dry chuckle. Sam's face lit up. "Wow, Lucia. You're like a built in wife! Taking care of me and stuff… It's adorable." He crooned haphazardly.

Once again Lucia looked mortified. Finally she regarded Sebastian, though still coldly at that. "I really think we should get these to lushes back to the rooms… Before someone-" And before she could finish that sentence, Abi made sick on the floor. "Before that happens…" Lucia groaned as she flagged over a barkeep to call a janitor. They were promptly told to leave, and neither Lucia nor Sebastian was complaining.

It took all but an act of the gods, but with the combined efforts of the farmer and the techy, they managed to get their drunken companions back to the hotel with minimal damage. Lucia still wasn't really speaking to Sebastian, but they had at least corralled Sam and Abi. Sebastian herded Sam into one room and Lucia did the same for Abi, to the other.

Getting Sam dressed down and into bed was one thing. Sebastian managed to make quick work of it, and soon the blond was snoring away. Which got old fast. Soon Sebastian found himself outside, taking a breather.

Sometime later, Lucia strolled out, looking a bit disheveled, but still intent on shutting him out. She made towards the vending machine on the side of the building, and after searching her person, scraped up enough to buy a cheap bag of generic brand chips. Chips that promptly, and absolutely mercilessly lodged themselves in the machine and would not come out.

The groan from Lucia was audible as she stocked back and sat on the curb not to far from where Sebastian stood against the brick wall of the hotel. "Rough night?" He said, trying to make conversation.

She sighed. "I'm mad at you."

"I know. I'm an ass." Sebastian admitted with a wry smirk

"Well, so long as you know…" She retorted trying to hide the makings of a grin pulling at her lips.

"I'm sorry… That didn't come out right." He conceded as he pulled a cigarette from a battered pack and lit it up.

"No kidding." She muttered back, scuffing her toe in the loose gravel by the curb. "I forgive you for being a jackass… Gimme that." She said, holding her fingers out. He blinked and watched her take his cigarette. She took a drag off of it, then had handed it back.

"You smoke?" He asked.

"Not anymore." She muttered. "I quit years ago, but… Well tonight has been a weird night… Can't say I've ever been puked on before." She said flatly, gesturing down to the fact that she was indeed wearing different clothes.

He winced. "Oh no. That's… Terrible. And maybe a little funny because it didn't happen to me." He said, handing back the cigarette. She took one more drag before passing it back. "Eh, that's enough of that… Last thing I need is a bad habit I can't afford." She chuckled. "Not to mention the whole 'it'll kill your lungs' thing. I need my lungs for farm work."

Sebastian nodded. "You're not wrong. It's a dumb habit. But, well… Shit's hard to stop. I have no willpower. At all." He mused with a self-deprecating laugh. "And like you said, it's been kind of a weird, awful night."

Lucia sighed. "Sebastian. Level with me, okay?" She said. "I really, really want to be your friend. But I know that night at the bar just really made things kind of awkward… Can we… Can we manage to be friends? I would really like to. It was a lot of fun sitting on my porch and talking to you…"

He was sort of taken aback. And it was a hard choice to make, because it meant ruling out his wants on this one. But she wasn't wrong. They would make good friends. "Ahhhh, yeah. We'll just forget about that night. We were both sloppy drunk anyway. Especially you." He teased with a smirk, nudging her arm with his shoe.

She laughed and swatted at him. "Puh-lease. I was a sexy beast that night. You're just jealous because I've got the moves and you don't." She shot back, which had them both laughing.

Though inwardly, he couldn't argue that she did in fact 'have the move', her commentary was still funny.

Ultimately even though Lucia said no more, they did end up splitting that cigarette. Once the were done, she stood. "Definitely not making that a habit again." She promised herself.

Sebastian nodded. "I'll be a good friend. I won't do it when you're around. Promise." He said, holding out his pinky all jokey. She twisted hers around his. "Deal."

Then, Lucia's stomach rumbled and she was reminded how hungry she was. She looked embarrassed. "Hungry?" Sebastian questioned. She nodded. "Yeah… The machine kept my last bit of money and didn't give me my chips… So there goes dinner."

Sebastian thought. "Well… We could go get food?" He suggested. "I did just get paid. And chips aren't exactly a decent meal."

Lucia looked off to the side. "I shouldn't… It's pathetic not even being able to afford my own food." She muttered as she stood. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "People need food. And if you're gonna be friends with me, I require that you accept help sometimes." He warned.

"You are eating three meals a day, right?" He added, suspicious of how bad it really was. "Yes… Well… Mostly… Well, like one week out of the month…" She admitted. "Usually it's three meals for a week. Two meals for another week. And then the last two meals it's one a day." She looked embarrassed to admit things were that tight.

He groaned. "That's terrible for you… Just… Why don't you come have a meal with me right now. I'm starving and if nothing else it'd be good company." This girl just had a way of making him want to move the earth to help. Being just a friend was going to be very, very difficult. "C'mon, you." He muttered, grabbing her wrist.

Lucia sighed and relented. "Fine, fine… I'll pay you back as soon as I can…"

And off they went into the night. They located a diner, and split a large pizza. All and all, it was a but better way to end the night than it had started.


	8. Don't Be Sappy, Farmer

Chapter 8: "Don't Be Sappy, Farmer"

That night at the pizza place was a long, fun evening, full of engaging conversation. It had been a long time since Sebastian had ever felt this invested in talking to another person. They'd discussed everything from her dreams, to his wanderlust. From her farm, to his coding jobs. They just never seemed to run out of things to say.

At one point, Lucia asked him "How long have you known Sam and Abi?" And he stopped to think.

"Abi, I've literally known her whole life. My mom and her parents are old friends." He explained, not caring to go in depth with that. "Sam… Well, we met shortly after he moved to town from here, actually." He explained. "You'd never believe it these days, but Pam used to be a school teacher before her husband flew the coup. I suppose that's where Penny got it from. But we both used to learn in classes with her. We were like five, I think." He seemed to be thinking back.

"Everyone kind of went to the same school, and well, Alex used to mess with me all the time. Sam rolled up on his first day and popped Alex right in the mouth. The lunkhead never bothered me again after that. Still won't look me in the eyes these days." He added with a laugh. "Sam's actually pretty cool. He acts like a dipshit, but he gets serious about the things he cares about.

Lucia seemed to trace her finger over the rim of her glass, her cheeks taking a bit of blush. "He really is kind of cool, I guess… At first I just said yes because he was being nice… But seeing the way he put every part of himself into the show, I just… It sent a little bit of a shock up my spine…" She said softly, a sweet grin on his face.

Quickly, the green eyed monster reared its ugly head again, preying on Sebastian's want to be with the woman sitting across from him. But he forced it back down. "Well, he's lucky. You both are…" He said, trying to be a decent person even though it stung like a bitch.

Lucia grinned at him in a way that made him ache still a little bit more, because it was with such a fondness that he wished was more than that. "Thanks Sebastian… I really lucked out coming here. I get a good date, and I've made a good friend." She said, gazing at him calmly.

Sebastian quickly realized her was getting lost in her honey-gold eyes. Shaking his head he grinned. "Don't be sappy, farmer." He muttered, shoving her shoulder playfully. She laughed and nudged him back. "You're not my boss! I do what I want!" She declared back.

This went on this way until 7 am, laughing, joking, and having a grand old time. They ate pizza. Had a few beers. Talked each other's ear off. Finally the owner sent them on their way so he could close the shop until noon when the lunch shift started. Sebastian made sure to tip well before they wandered back towards the hotel.

On arrival, things were calm at the hotel. He bid her a good morning and entered into his own room. She did the same.

Both found themselves surprised to see their roommate awake, if not a little disheveled.

Sebastian plopped down on the bed. "What on Earth are you doing awake?" He queried the oddly quiet blond. Sam chuckled a bit nervously. "Just couldn't sleep." He said, though he seemed uneasy. Whatever was on Sam's mind, Sebastian was too tired to pick up on it.

Sam went to say something, but he was cut off by the sounds of deep, slow breathing as Sebastian had quickly fallen fast asleep. He sighed and shook his head, pulling the collar of his shirt closed. Sam had something to hide, and right now he wasn't sure what to do about it.

In the other room, Lucia moved to her own bed. Abi was sprawled out on her tummy, humming absently as she stared at her phone screen. "Hey!" She chirped to Lucia, uncharacteristically friendly. Whatever had gone on, she seemed in a good mood. "Where were you off too?" Abi asked of Lucia, never looking up.

Lucia kicked her shoes off. "Sebastian took me for food because the vending machine ate the last of my money…" She muttered.

Abi grinned. "Ahhhh, well, it's a good thing Sam's super trusting. Sebby's not such a good lay anyway, so I wouldn't waste your time." She said musically.

Lucia coughed and sat up with a start. "What do you mean by that? It was just pizza!" She managed, looking bewildered. Abi looked at her with an expression that said she didn't buy that. "Until 7am?" teased the girl with the jewel-toned hair.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Yes. Need me to take you to the pizza place we went later?" She snapped, testy. "For one thing, me and Sam are just going on a date. We're not going steady. For another, I don't just sleep with people aimlessly." She said flatly before laying back down.

Abi smirked. "Why not? It's fun!" She mused, though she seemed to be holding her sweatshirt a bit tighter to her form.

Lucia shook her head. "Yeah, until someone gets hurt because the other doesn't feel the same… You'll understand when you grow up, kid." She finally said before dozing off.

Abi looked furious at being treated like a kid for the second time in the last twelve hours. "What's to understand?" She mumbled to herself as she peaked down into her sweatshirt at a plethora of clumsy hickies that hadn't been there when Lucia had helped her clean up last night.

"Those who want things bad enough take them…" Abi said lowly with a mean grin. Then things fell silent as she let herself sleep as well.

 **Author's Note: Welp. I was feeling ambitious so here's the last of four chapters I've written today. Shit's about to get real. Yes, this one is short, but, well, given the length of others in today's submit, I think this is fine. It was meant to be a smaller one. If you liked any of the last four chapters, follow, favorite, comment, or feel free to chat me up!**


	9. A Heaping Helping

Chapter 9: "A Heaping Helping"

The month that came after that night was an odd sort of thing. It saw the advent of Slucia… Well, that was what Abigail had taken to calling the budding romance between Sam and Lucia. To Sebastian it just sounded like something awful one might drink out of a trash bin at a college party. And it left him with about the same level of distaste as something of that nature.

Still, true to his word, Sebastian kept up a friendship with the fiery redhead, and that, thought not exactly what he dreamed of, was a wonderful thing. She was so easy to talk to. And he found he didn't hate how somehow their little musical trio had become a quartet with a silent member.

And yet, something lay just below the surface, threatening the idyllic calm of the new state of ease. It was something that Sebastian couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was nearly always there, clawing at the back of his brain.

Sometimes it manifested in a slight brooding from an otherwise peppy Sam. At times he seemed to keep Lucia a little closer to her, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and this all to be up in smoke.

Other times the monster below the surface clawed its way up in the form of a weird, silent tension between Abigail and Sam. Her taunting with a look and him getting frustrated in a way uncharacteristic of himself. Still, that tension always seemed to die just before it revealed true form. And some part of Sebastian was thankful for that, though he wasn't sure why he should be.

And still, other times the strangeness crept in taking the form of a strange, garbled half memory that Sebastian couldn't quite pin down. It only ever seemed to pop into his mind when he was around Sam and Abi. Never when it was just him and Lucia. But for some reason, the brooding keyboardist simply couldn't solidify it into something workable.

Of two things Sebastian was absolutely certain, though:

He was sure this thought was not unrelated to the weirdness that plagued them all.

And he was unequivocally certain that knowing was going to hurt someone he cared for.

So he simply didn't try and unravel the jumbled thread of consciousness, and each time it showed up, he'd stuff it back into the tangled box of cords he called his mind.

But like all things, entropy was bound to take hold, and one dreary, dark, and stormy day, things seemed destined to come to a head.

Lucia was gone for the day, as stormy days required far more work than did regular ones on the farm, and missing a band practice. This was Sebastian's first clue that something was off. Sam seemed more keyed up than he'd been lately. If one could drown in tension, he felt certain the home of his best friend would be floating.

They began practice rather quietly, which was strange in itself. No cheerful encouragement from Sam at the end of each song. It seemed their bard had lost his inspiration, as he seemed to stumble and drone through their sets. All of of this made Sebastian ill at ease, which was only compounded by that strange, amorphous blob of a memory, still digging at his mind, and this time with a persistence that didn't just allow the raven rocker to shove it back into a corner.

Of this, Sebastian had no doubt.

And it did. It all started simply enough. Sam entered into one song that as far as Sebastian knew, was a personal favorite of the blond's. Some rockstar ballad about love and loyalty. Oddly enough, it had been a song absent from their practices for some time. And yet here it was. But not with the same energy and glee Sam normally fed into it.

Hearing Sam drudge threw it was borderline painful, though Sebastian would never admit such a thing to his friend of many years.

Someone in the room was not as content to let it go, though. Their jewel-toned drummer looked exasperated. "C'mon Sam. We've got a show in a week, and that's the best you can give it?" Abi demanded, looking exasperated.

Sam kept his head down. "Guess I'm just not feeling it today…" He feebly defended.

But Abi was on this like ugly on a goblin. "That's not good enough, Sam. You haven't practiced this song in ages. Of course it's garbage! You're being lazy… I bet it has to do with Lucia. All you seem to care about is her these days.

Sebastian watched as the Sam's knuckles went white, his new vice-grip hold making the strings on his guitar give out a barely audible twang that sounded more like a plaintive whine. "Abi. stop." Sam had commanded brusquely. It was strange to hear a tone like that from a normally very docile young man.

Even Sebastian felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. And that damn memory was becoming more demanding. He rubbed at his temples.

"Uhm no. You stop. You obligated yourself to this. If you fail, we all fall! So straighten up and fly right!" Abi snapped, brandishing her drumsticks as though they were some blazing sword of truth. "No one gives a damn about your stupid little crush. Me and Sebastian put a lot of time into this, and you are pissing it away on the flavor of the month!"

Sebastian opened his mouth to call Abi off, in part because she was out of line, and in part because he didn't like her dragging Lucia when she wasn't here to speak for herself. Unfortunately, he never got the chance.

"Shut your mouth, Abi!" Sam snarled. "I know that's an entirely new concept for you, but you're being a ginormous bitch and you need to put a sock in it before I bodily lob you out my front door!" He warned, his voice husky with open resentment. "You forget, you're in _my_ home. Playing _my_ drum kit, and trying _my_ damned patience. So please… By all means. Help yourself to a heaping helping of shut the fuck up."

The room fell quiet and Sebastian was damn near stunned. Never before had he heard Sam speak to someone like this. In fact the dark clad coder was fully expecting to look over and see their drummer in tears.

However, that is not what met his eyes when he turned to her. No. What greeted him and Sam instead of was a twisted little half-smirk grin that irritated even Sebastian in their dismissive nature.

What came next though, would blow the lid off of this weird tension that had taken hold for near on a month now. Three little words, said with no small amount of derision on Abi's part:

"Calm down, Sammy…"

What came next, Sebastian couldn't be quite recall. He was lost to the world as those three tiny words unlocked a storm of light and color in his brain, and that nagging memory in his peripheral came forward front and center, demanding his acknowledgment.

It had all happened the day after that show a month ago. He'd spent the whole night chatting with Lucia at the pizza joint, then come home and promptly passed the hell out. Normally, going to bed at 7 am meant that Sebastian wasn't waking until three in the evening, and yet, something had drug him from dreamless sleep.

He hadn't opened his eyes, but he'd heard the mumbling sound of two voices. Two very familiar voices.

Sebastian had tried to open his eyes, to process what he was hearing, but as he cracked his lids, the image was a mottled blur of bleary colors, vaguely humanoid in form.

" _C'mon Sammy… He's asleep. She's asleep… We had such fun last night."_

" _Stop it, Abi… I was drunk. You were drunk. We wouldn't have done that otherwise."_

" _I would have…"_

Sebastian remembered an audible groan.

" _Well, I wouldn't have. And I won't again… Abi, you need to forget last night ever happened. I fully intend to."_

There was a weird silence.

" _It's because of her, huh? You do know she has a thing for Sebastian, right?"_

" _Abi… Shut up…"_

" _She does, though. And he likes her back."_

" _That is enough."_

" _You're just setting yourself up to be hurt, ya know? She'll dump you as soon as the new wears off."_

" _Abi! Cut it out! Lucia is not like that. You just sound jealous and bitchy! I swear, if you ruin my shot with her and open your mouth, I will never forgive you, do you understand that?!"_

That was louder than Sebastian was used to hearing that particular voice take that sort of time, and he squeezed his eyes closed, tired and confused.

The last thing Sebastian had heard before fall asleep was the very phrase that stirred this memory up proper.

" _Calm down, Sammy."_

And suddenly, Sebastian found himself back in the present. Eyes shifted from Abi to Sam, and leveled there, narrowing off into a glare something hateful and vicious as he put things together. Blind rage. It burned like a white hot poker behind Sebastian's eyes as he shook his head. He crossed the floor before he could stop himself and next Sebastian knew, his fists her curled into Sam's shirt and he was holding his best friend up threateningly.

Sam looked stricken and it gave Sebastian pause. Shaking his head, the man with the dark hair shook his head and loosed his hold. "You both are fucking idiots… She sure as shit didn't deserve this." He scorned before marching towards the door, keyboard still plugged in and on.

The room he left behind was heavy with a stunned silence as it clicked for both of the other bandmates:

He knew. Sebastian knew, and he was leaving right now. And he might see Lucia. Sam looked horrified as he hurried from the room to try and catch him.

Abi followed at her own pace, intent on seeing what would happen. At least things weren't boring.


	10. Scout's Honor

Chapter 10: "Scout's Honor"

Rage. Holy Yoba in a shot glass, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to utterly wreck someone. A specific someone. A blond someone. And speak of the devil, here came that blond someone now.

Sam caught up with Sebastian on the edge of town, looking winded from the sprint. "S-Sebastian, buddy. Let's not do anything rash." He tried to placate as he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian felt himself bristle with absolute fury at Sam's touch. No words. Now was time to unload the whole can of whoop-ass. Whirling around Sebastian slammed a balled up fist hard into Sam's jaw, sending him into a crumpled heap a couple of feet away. Sam let out a rather satisfying yelp as his hand flew to his rapidly bruising face. "D-dude! What the hell?!" He clamored.

Sebastian looked down at his knuckles, bloodied and aching. Eh. They still didn't look as bad as Sam did at the moment. "Stay the fuck down, or I'll do it again." he seethed to the beaten blond. "You're a… a…" Sebastian was so mad he could hardly speak coherently. "You're a fuck! A whole fucking fuck!" He shook his head. "I'll deal with you later, but you can just leave Lucia alone for now." He swore before turning on heel and stomping away.

Sam was left utterly flabbergasted for just a moment before the reality of his situation set in. Sebastian was headed in the direction of the farm. Damnit. This was bad. Bad in a big way. He had worried that maybe Sebastian had heard that morning, as Sam had gotten a little mad and loud. But he'd never said anything, and so the guitar-toting goofball had thought he was free and clear. So much for that.

Sam thought to try and get to Lucia first. But he just wasn't ready to face his girlfriend when Sebastian outed him. Not just yet. Finally Abi came up behind him. "Wow. He got you good."

"Shut up, Abi."

That phrase was becoming irritatingly common for the little drummer girl.

Sebastian, in the meanwhile, stormed his way towards the farm. How on earth could Sam do something shitty like that, he thundered in his mind. Thankfully, by the time he got to the farm, he was still angry, but at least thinking clearly. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her like this. In fact, he wanted to protect her from it for a little while longer.

Setting eyes on the redhead, hard at work in the rain, Sebastian approached. He realized he looked like a drowned rat. But rightly, he couldn't be bothered to care as he climbed the fence of the pen she was working in. "Hey. Come in from the rain. We're going on a road trip." He mused a bit spontaneously. Lucia blinked. "I… I have work to do, Sebastian…" She pointed out. "I'm not standing out here for funsies."

Sebastian blinked and his mind started to race. They needed to vanish for a little bit. Otherwise things would surely come out. "So… what's left to do then?" He asked. Maybe he could speed this process up.

Lucia looked him over. "Uhmmmm… Gathering the eggs. Putting feed down for the bar animals… And collecting the fruit from the cave… Hey Sebastian… Why is your hand bleeding?"

Sebastian looked down at his knuckles. "Ah… Got in a fight with Alex. Old times and all." He muttered.

Lucia didn't quite believe him for some reason, and yet, the idea of a break from all this wasn't a bad one. "Fine, fine. Look, just… Get the eggs from the fowl coops, and put down the feed. I'll milk and put down the feed for the cows and goats. Then we'll go collect the fruit from the caves." She doled out orders.

Sebastian sighed, a great deal of relief coming over her. "You're the boss." He declared before heading over the fence to get into the fowl coops. Oddly enough, the chickens didn't seem to mind him. The ducks? That was where things got weird.

Sebastian was feeding the ducks. Just minding his own business. When one of them got particularly mean as he tried to collect eggs. It squawked at him, then snapped at his hand. Sebastian glared at the ill tempered mallard. "Stop it! Bad duck. I'm in no mood your shit today…" He grumbled. But the duck just went after his hand again. "Fuck you, duck! You're an ass…" This was not his day.

One more try. And another bite, this one harder. "Sonuva- Damnit, duck!" He shouted. About that time something tiny and green barreled out roaring. Sebastian screamed like a girl and jumped up on a barrel.

Just as Lucia walked in of course. "Ahhh, I forgot to mention that…" She mused with a chuckle. "Down Dina. Go to bed!" Lucia clapped. And the reptile did just that, nestling in with the duck that Sebastian had just been working with. "I told Sam, but I guess I should have mentioned it to you. I have a dinosaur. She's Dina. And Dina has a duck mom. She's Dilly. Neither of them like you… So... That's fun. And also, you are surprisingly shrill when you're frightened."

Sebastian felt his face heat as he warily climbed down from the barrel. "Thanks for the warning…" He said with a wry chuckle. "Soooo, you have a dinosaur… And It's mom is a duck?"

"Yep."

"Ya know? I'm good. No further questions."

"Excellent. I'll finish up here. You go check the cave."

And with that, Lucia started working on feeding the rest of the ducks and collect the eggs. She really needed to put a sign up on the barn door. Beware of duck...and dinosaur. Though she had to admit it was hilarious watching people get the business from Dilly and Dina.

By the time she came out, Sebastian was leaving the cave, arms loaded down with fruit, precariously balanced in a heap.

Lucia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "There's a basket on the wall in the cave." She managed before taking some of his load. They both hauled the eggs and the fruits to the shipping bin and loaded them up. "Alright. We're free."

Sebastian looked over at himself, then at her. "We're both soaked. Maybe grab a couple of pairs of clothes, change into something dry, and meet me at my place? We'll start out from there."

Lucia frowned. "Wouldn't it make more sense to meet back here? The bus stop is right next door?"

Sebastian smirked. "The bus? Nope. We're taking my preferred method of travel. You'll see." He explained. "Just dress for the weather."

She looked confused but conceded. "Got it… See you soon, I guess." She mused as she headed into her own home.

Sebastian literally could not believe how well things were going. And so he took off for his own home, a bit of a spring in his step. He packed his pack light as he could. Showered up. Changed. Then it was a waiting game. She was a girl so it'd take her a while, right? It always took Abi forever to get ready to go places.

Much to his surprise, fifteen minutes later he could hear the ding of the door bell to the shop. And then Robin's boisterous greeting. "Hey! Lucia! Welcome. Anything I can do for you today? Did Sebastian ever come by for some farm-fresh eggs?" She asked.

Lucia blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I've gotta schedule a new silo build. But today I'm here for Sebastian. I guess we're going on an adventure."

About that time Sebastian tore up the stairs, bag packed and ready to go.

It wasn't often that Robin saw her oldest child so eager for much of anything. But she had to admit, Lucia had been around a lot lately, and Sebastian had really been acting a lot more alive. The ginger woman couldn't help but smile warmly as she moved from behind the counter. She tenderly straightened her son's leather jacket. "You two be safe. Call me when you get where you're going. And Sebastian, you do the speed limit and be polite to Lucia here. I'll go broke if anything happens to her."

Sebastian looked embarrassed but he knew his mom meant only the best. "Yeah, yeah. It's a road trip. Not a date." He muttered, much to his own chagrin. Robin rolled her eyes. "Lucia, just make sure he behaves."

Lucia laughed. "Sure thing, Robin. Scout's honor." She swore.

As the pair stepped outside and moved towards the garage, Sebastian glanced over at her. "You weren't a scout, were you?"

"For a whopping two days I was. But I got kicked out for punching the den-mom's daughter in her snotty face."

Sebastian blinked a bit incredulous, then shook his head and laughed. "You are something else, Lucia. Truly, you are." He managed as he pushed the garage door up to reveal a gleaming, polished motorcycle. "This? This is my pride and joy. She'll escort us to our destination today."

Lucia paused looking it over, then him. "Oh god, yes." She managed, looking pleased.

Sebastian smirked. "I knew I liked you for a reason." He chuckled as he grabbed two helmets from hooks on the wall. He tossed her one, and a spare jacket. "Safety first." He admonished sarcastically before readying himself. He climbed onto his seat, then, balancing it, patted the back. "Hold on tight. It'd be a real downer if you flew off the back end."

Lucia smiled playfully as she got up behind him, her arms slipping around his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little warm at their close quarters, but he shook it off and focused as they took off out of the drive. "Off we go to Zuzu city, for some fun, good pizza, and strong drinks!" He called over the roaring winds that whipped by them.

Sebastian had a great feeling about this trip.


	11. I-Indeed

Chapter 11: "I-Indeed"

One week.

Sebastian and Lucia had been in Zuzu for one whole week. They'd been having a grand old time. Thanks in part to money from a couple of huge jobs he'd coded, he was able to bankroll not only this little adventure of theirs, but paid Shane to manage Lucia's farm chores for the week. He'd be spent after all this, but he couldn't seem to find a single regret in the time they'd spent together. He'd never felt more kindred to anyone than he did in this week.

They'd partaken in more pizza, beer, hard liquor, and cigarettes than any two healthy people should have. But they'd both promised to kick the smokes when they made it back home. For now, it was time for fun, not worries.

And god was it fun. Sleeping in late. Staying up all hours of the night drinking and talking about anything and everything. Well, everything except _that_. Sebastian didn't say a damn thing about the problem with Sam. As far as Lucia knew, his knuckles were wrecked from hitting Alex. And he was intent to leave it that way for just a bit longer.

Sebastian knew that Lucia had talked to Sam at least a couple of times over the phone. And she didn't look distraught, so he could only assume Sam hadn't admit to anything yet. Which he was glad for. Soon, Lucia would find out soon enough, he was sure. Secrets like that never stayed secret. But for now he wanted to show her a good time. Make her happy.

And it seemed she was. The last day of their little adventure, she was laid out over her bed, crimson locks splayed over the dingy, cheap motel sheets. She was wearing a tee shirt of his (due to a party foul in her own nightshirt) and a pair of short pajama shorts. She was basking in a patch of sun filtered through a grimy window, wearing over the ear headphones, blasting music from his phone.

And honestly? He didn't think she could be more beautiful to him than she was in that moment. Not dressed in the finest clothes. Not with her makeup done to a tee. She was positively, unbelievable perfect to him in this moment. He stood by the window, smoking out of it because it was just too damn chilly to want to be outside. Between drags, he watched her body shift in time to the music, and her head bob.

Goddamnit, everything about her drove him wild. This week had exhibited many moments of sexual tension, but they had all been easily enough worked past with a stupid joke or another shot of cheap whiskey. But this? This feeling was raw, and intense, and it demanded something of him he wasn't sure he should give in to. In fact he was certain he shouldn't.

Finally he couldn't handle it anymore as he snuffed out the butt on the side of the exterior wall, then closed the window. Quietly he strolled his way over and took up beside her, considering carefully his next move. There were so many ways it could go wrong, and only one perceivable way it could go in his favor. The odds certainly weren't good, but...

Sebastian decided that today, he was a gambling man.

In a stroke of boldness unparalleled in his entire life, he sat up and leaned in, planting a kiss to her lips. Before she could stop herself, the electricity in her spine left her reciprocating. And boy, was she. Soon he was over top of her, his hand grasping her wrist tenderly.

They were both veering dangerously towards the same territory they'd first tread that night at the Saloon, and both of them probably knew this fact.

Finally they broke away, and she was breathless, and his world was spinning. But the guilt was immediate on both ends. "I… Shit…" He managed, wincing.

She nodded. "I-Indeed."

He groaned. "We're about to do something very, very stupid…"

She nodded again. "I-Indeed."

He groaned again. "Just.. Please. Tell me no? If you don't I'm not going to stop, and you're dating Sam, and he's my best friend… And this is a really, really bad idea…" He whispered, his voice thick and heavy with longing and ache that he just couldn't shut down.

It was Lucia's turn to let out a frustrated groan. "Fuck… You're not wrong…" She muttered as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. He rolled back onto his back, grabbing a pillow to hide the after-effects of their bad decision. Sometimes he cursed the male anatomy in all it's impulsiveness.

She sat up. "I… I need a cold shower. Like polar bear's ass, cold." She muttered, running her fingers through her mussed hair as she slung her long, shapely legs over the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the floor

Sebastian stared at the ceiling, and nodded. If he looked at her this way anymore, all hope was lost of doing what was right. "Y-Yeah… Go for it." He said in kind of a fog. "I-I'll be here…"

Lucia took off for the bathroom, and he thought he was in the clear. But of course not. Nearly the moment he heard the buzz of the water start running, his imagination ran out of control imagining what it would be like to be in there with her. Not cold water. A steaming hot shower. And her body pressed to his…

He let out an exasperated groan. No. Bad Sebastian. She was dating Sam. She liked Sam. But maybe she liked him too? That kiss left much in question right now.

 _No. Stop that._

But Sam had slept with Abi. Of that Sebastian was sure. He couldn't think of anything else that conversation he'd overheard could mean. And Sam's reactions kind of confirmed it. Was he really good for Lucia, if he could sleep with someone else the night before their first official date?

The one benefit of his line of thinking is that the anger at Sam more than killed the physical embodiment of his desire.

Something had to give though. Sebastian thought it through and decided that if Sam didn't say something to Lucia after they got home, then he would. Lucia deserved better than this. Sam didn't deserve a girl like her if he couldn't be good to her. At least, that was his justification. But the little part of his brain that was pettier than the rest kept nagging about how Sebastian could be there to give comfort. And that little thought wasn't a bad one. Even if it left him feeling a little too opportunistic for his likings.

In the bathroom Lucia tried to drown out the blazing fire in her belly with the icy chill of the shower spray. She and Sam hadn't been terribly physical just yet. Just innocent kisses and hugs. But that kiss with Sebastian? It was far from innocent. It had waken a sleeping beast that was impulsive and consuming. Something that was clawing at the back of her mind again, demanding in the same way it had been in the week following their first session. How easy would it be to stroll out of the shower, saunter over to the bed, straddle his lap, and show that man the heaven and stars?

Lucia shook her head. It'd be easy. But totally, and completely wrong.

And she loved every minute of how that felt. Sam was nice, but the chemistry was average. He was loyal and sweet, but she couldn't see herself spending a week locked up in a hotel with him, feeding her vices. He was funny, but he wasn't deep, and conversation didn't come as easily. But were any of those things reasons to call off a relationship that in its essence wasn't bad? She just wasn't sure.

All Lucia was certain of, is that it was time to go home. If she and Sebastian stayed here any longer, they were in imminent danger of going unforgivably far.

The cold shower an absolute practice in futility, Lucia stepped out and toweled off, drying her hair to damp before redressing. She stepped out and towards her bag to collect a pair of clothes.

Sebastian was once again lost with his gaze on her. The way her hair hung in tousled, damp waves. Goddamnit, not this again.

However, all that intense distraction came crumbling down when she spoke next. "We really should head back home… I'm sure Sam's worried he's out a girlfriend. And the farm calls." She said with a sigh that underlined what wasn't being said. That this adventure was too risky to continue.

Sebastian knew she was right about everything she said, and the one thing that she didn't say. But it still sucked. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." He muttered as he got up and moved to his own bag. She popped back into the bathroom to change, and he used the opportunity to do the same, getting into some more travel worthy attire.

About a half hour later, they were loaded up, and her on the back of the his bike, holding on tight. He reveled in the feel of their closeness, knowing that in their day to day life it wasn't appropriate.

At a gas stop she got a text. "Hey, Sebastian. Sam says band practice as soon as we're back in town. They missed the last show, and he says you all need to put in double the effort to repair the blow to your reputations.

Sebastian winced. "Fair enough. Come with? I'm sure Sam would like to see you…" He said, knowing she needed to be there and get the truth.

Lucia blocked her eyes from the sun. "I guess Shane's probably gonna be done with the chores by the time we make it back, so that's fine." She said, pulling the jacket he'd loaned her around her righter. It was a blustery day, and the jacket did well to keep her insulated.

He nodded. "Alright. Well, we're good here. Let's go then."

And so, they took off, the home stretch rapidly finding itself behind them, as they returned to Pelican town.

Sebastian dreaded the hurt he knew as coming for Lucia. But she deserved more than this.

If only he'd known what was waiting for them back home.


	12. Dots Connected

Chapter 12: Dots Connected

Home, at last.

Robin barreled off the porch, and almost as soon as Sebastian was off his motorcycle, she had him in the crushing sort of hug only one's mother could manage to deliver. "Took you long enough!" She snapped. "Two calls for a whole week is not acceptable, young man."

Lucia had to bodily suppress her laughter as Robin lectured an increasingly embarrassed Sebastian about how much he'd made his poor mother worry.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "A-Ah, mom… We were busy sightseeing. I'm sorry. But as you can see, we're both in one piece, and none the worse for wear." He consoled. "Things just ran long because we found a bunch of things to do."

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Alright alright." Then she leveled her eyes on Lucia. She bustled over and gave the redhead a hug. "I trust my boy was well behaved?" She asked, much to Sebastian's protest. "If he wasn't, you just say the word, and I'll remind him how he was raised, she said, curling her bicep threateningly.

Lucia finally busted up laughing. "No need. He was a perfect gentleman." She said, glancing over at Sebastian, who damn near gave away her fib by choking on his surprise. "He made sure we slept in separate beds, watched over me anytime we were out, and always did the speed limit!" She reported with a content grin.

Robin looked absolutely delighted. "Ah, I knew he would. My Sebby's such a good boy! He does a mother proud! And hey, if he treated you well, maybe you can wrangle a date out of him. He stays inside too much." She nudged, which set both Lucia and Sebastian's faces crimson.

"Mother!" He choked. "We're friends. That was so inappropriate." He lectured in a way that had Robin in tears with laughter. "Alright, geez… Sebby, I'm just saying. Lucia here is pretty, and smart, and hard working! And she makes you act like a social human being. I'm just pointing out that I would not disapprove of calling her my daughter-in-law some day in the future."

It was like a mirror when both Sebastian and Lucia choked on their own words and get even more flustered. Lucia found herself speechless at Robin's words, and Sebastian just felt like dying inside for how mortified he was. "MOM! We… We gotta go. Band practice. Talk to you later!" He said, half dragging a stunned Lucia away. The cut down through the mountain path and across her farm, which was actually in flawless order.

Then onwards to Sam's home they went.

At the door they were greeted by Jodi. "Ah, Sebastian! Lucia. Sammy's back in his room with Abbi, warming up for practice. Right this way." She said, letting them in. "I'll be out wiht Robin, and the other ladies, doing our weekly exercise class, so I won't be a bother." She chirped merrily.

Sebastian nodded as they bee-lined for Sam's room.

Lucia noticed that suddenly Sebastian seemed quite tense and urgent in his movement. When they got into the room, things got stranger still. Sam sat on his bed, tuning his guitar, and she almost immediately noticed the mostly healed bruise on his chin. It looked like it was a least… _a week old._

Dots connected. Lucia remembered Sebastian's busted knuckles. "Anyone care to tell me exactly why it is that my boyfriend has a busted jaw, and Sebastian's knuckles are wrecked?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Abi snickered and Sam looked embarrassed.

" _Now, Sam. The truth, now!"_ Sebastian thought as he watched the wheels turn in the spiky blond's head. "Errrrr, I bet Sebastian he couldn't leave a mark with a punch… I lost that bet in a big way…" He said, but he couldn't look up at her.

Sebastian sighed. Of course. Oh well. He would be merciful and give Sam a bit more time. Until the end of practice today. That was how long his best friend had to come clean about that night at the hotel. If not… Well, Sebastian didn't want to think about the 'if-not' scenario, because it didn't end well for anyone involved in this mess.

Practice was a very subdued, tense affair. Hardly anyone spoke to anyone, and it was actually driving Lucia a bit batty, this sustained silence. There was none of the joy and exuberance from the first practice she had attended. No joking. No good natured Sam. And absolutely none of the comradery she had come to expect from the trio. Each individual was like some isolated island and this room was treacherous seas. It was bleak. It felt wrong.

At a brief break, Lucia had even tried to get close to Sam, only to have him keep her at arm's length. "Sorry baby… Got a cold or something…" He muttered wearily as he sat down on his bed again. Abi was off in her own little world, playing around on her phone. Sebastian was literally the only one to even make eye-contact, and well, it kind of sucked. Had she done something wrong? Lucia was beginning to have this sinking feeling that she had.

What, though? That was the million dollar question, and if anyone had the answer, they were keeping it close to their vests.

Lucia found herself fidgeting as she sat on the floor against the wall. This was awful. She was beginning to tense up to.

That fact was not lost on Sebastian, who waved her over. "Hey… Wanna do me a huge favor? I have just enough for two pizzas to share amongst the four of us. If I gave you the cash, would you go buy them?" He asked. Normally he'd do something like that himself, but the relieved look on Lucia's face said he'd made the right choice in trying to get her out of this room for a little bit. "Sure thing. Toppings?"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever's fine."

Abi looked up. "Just cheese. I'm a vegan."

"Cheese isn't vegan."

"Shit… What? Really?"

"Really really." Lucia said with a lie.

"Okay, fine then. I'm a vegetarian. Better?" Abi snapped.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, super. So, cheese. Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up from his keyboard. "I'm not a vegetarian. So, pepperoni."

Lucia chuckled. "Got it. Be back in a bit." And so she was off.

The room once again settled into an awful silence that was infuriating to Sebastian. "Well?" He asked, shattering that silence aggressively. "Sam? Abi?" More silence. Sam just rubbed the back of his neck and kept his head down. Abi shrugged.

Finally Sam groaned. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Sebastian leveled him with with a glare and if looks could kill, Sam knew he'd be in a hole right now. "No, you dumbass. I didn't. I tried to give her a good time out so that she'd have something positive before you told her the damn truth. So do it. Or I will."

Sam looked horrified. "You can't!"

"I can."

Sam frowned. "I thought you were my best friend. You're gonna cause me to lose her if you do."

Sebastian looked incredulous. "No. _You_ are doing this to your own self. First by drunk-fucking her!" He snapped pointing at Abi, who just looked amused. "And even worse, by hiding it. And lying. Tell her. Be a man. She deserves more. You have till the end of practice today."

The gauntlet had been thrown down. Now to see what would happen. Sebastian really, really hoped his lifelong friend would be a man and own this. But if not, well, Sebastian would all the same. Someone had to be the adult here. And it wasn't shaping up to be Sam or Abi.

It took a little time, but Lucia came back with two boxed pizzas. "Gus sent us a pie as well." She mused as she brought the food in. "Chow time." And yet, no one seemed to make for the food. Damnit. Still tense. Lucia looked around. "Well… I'm eating, so…" She shrugged and grabbed a plate and some food. Sam looked at her, looking a bit lost for a second.

A few times, he opened his mouth to say something, but each time, he backed down. Each time, Sebastian got a little more annoyed.

Lunch passed, and eventually everyone did eat. Abi half destroyed the cheese pizza on her own. Which was weird, because typically the girl was a dainty eater, Sebastian though.

Still no admission. Sebastian was preparing to say something. It had been an hour since they'd started back to practice. Sam seemed to be drawing this out. Sebastian was fed up. "Okay, fine." Sebastian said, taking a breath. Time to get this in the open.

But no sooner than he opened his mouth, Abi started to look real green around the gills, then promptly spewed all over the carpet. Round two was coming and Lucia fumbled her way over to bring the trash bin.

It was a gross scene that both of the guys watched in abject horror. "Weird... " Lucia muttered as she rubbed Abi's back and held her hair back. "I'm not feeling sick from the pizza…"

Abi pulled her head up with a gasp. "I'm not either." She managed weakly. The room fell sort of quiet as the poignancy of that particular statement hung in the air.

"I'm pregnant."

In the background Lucia heard what sounded like a cat being beat with a guitar, and looked up to see Sam looking real pale, and his guitar on the ground.

"Oh goddamnit," Sebastian cursed.

 **Author's Note: Holy shit in a wicker basket. I'm on a tear this week. Another four chapters. All in a day. Sometimes I have these hyper productive days. Welp. You know the deal. Favorite, follow, comment, or even chat me up. It helps keep me motivated. Sorry if the glut of chapters is overwhelming. But this story is really significant to me.**


	13. Smoking Dumpster-Fire

Chapter 13: Smoking Dumpster-Fire

"I'm pregnant."

Two little words, and yet, they held an immense power over the mood of every person in the room. How bizarre it was, to hear such a thing from such a young woman, Lucia thought. Realistically, it happened all the time. And yet, this place seemed so perfect that it seemed out of place.

Then some harsh words fell on Lucia's ears. Sebastian's cursing. Her eyes quickly drew to the moody keyboardist. That was weird too. Why was he cursing about Abigail's situation? A flash of memory zipped through her mind. Him and Abigail slinking away from the saloon towards his mountain home. She remembered the slight feeling of disappointment, and as the lines connected back, that cold tinge of feeling remained. Then she recalled Abi's words, that night in the hotel, right before Lucia fell asleep.

"Sebastian, is it yours?" She asked, words giving shape to the thoughts clashing about her mind.

Several things happened in that moment. Abi let out a weird, bitter sort of laugh. Sebastian half-choked on nothing. And Sam groaned.

"Lucia, no! Absolutely not!" Sebastian declared a touch too aggressively.

Abi shook her head. "For Yoba's sake, Lucia…" She sighed. "I'm like a month along."

Lucia did some math. "Well, then we can rule out Sam. He started dating me then. That was the weekend we were in Zuzu, at the hotel, right? We were all together that whole time…"

Sebastian looked down. "Lucia…" He said wearily, concerned she was trying to avoid the truth. "Where were you and I that night?"

Lucia thought back. "Well, we were at the bar for a while, then Abi threw up on the floor… We got kicked out and went back to the hotel. I helped Abi. You helped Sam. I remember, because she threw up on me." She rambled on. "Then, once they were in bed, we went-" Then it hit her. They'd left for pizza. They'd left drunk-as-a-skunk Abi and Sam alone at the hotel, and had been away all night.

"We went for food… Just- Just me and Sebastian…" She said slowly, quiet now as her eyes settled on the blond male on the bed. He looked every bit as green as the girl sitting beside Lucia, her face in a trash bin.

"Sam…?" Lucia managed, her mouth feeling dry, like she was choking on the word. He kept his gaze down, but visibly winced, his fists balling up in his lap as he turned away.

Suddenly things felt hazy and distant. She could hear Abi say something about 'finally, she gets it.' but it sounded like the way things sounded when you were submerged under water. "Sam, that's the night before our first date… You'd already asked me out." She felt her hands shake a bit.

He wouldn't say anything, but he turned his head to the side, looking pained. "Sam, tell me that you didn't do something like that, right?" She asked, looking hurt in a way she couldn't quite hide. Lucia was only vaguely aware that Sebastian had moved across the floor to her position, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucia…" Sebastian said, but she didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care. "Abi's wrong. It's not yours, right? I mean, I know Sebastian and her slept together. She even said so." the distraught redhead scrambled.

Sebastian groaned and shot Abi a nasty look before placing his other hand Lucia's free shoulder, and pulling her focus to him. "Lucia, stop it. I never once slept with Abi unprotected. I made damn sure of that, because that was a whole mess I never wanted." Lucia's eyes welled up and turned her face away, covering it with her hands.

"Sam…" She whimpered. "Please…"

Sam finally spoke up, his voice tight and rough with shame and pain all his own. It was clear he wasn't proud of it. "Lucia… Just-" He paused. "Look at the situation… I messed up. I messed up really, really badly."

Her eyes leveled on the guitarist, but he was nothing more than a brightly colored blur through a filter of stubborn tears. "But…"

"Lucia, just freaking listen, okay?!" Sam snapped. "I did exactly what it sounds like I did. I got drunk. I screwed around with Abigail."

Suddenly, quicker than even Sebastian anticipated, Lucia was on her feet. "I thought you liked me! So why would you immediately turn around and fuck her?" She demanded, furiously scrubbing the sleeve of her borrowed jacket across her eyes.

Sam finally looked up, and on seeing how pained Lucia looked, he felt sick. "I wasn't thinking… I did like you. I do like you. I just- I really messed up. I was gonna tell you. This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I was gonna tell you today anyway. Sebastian gave me to the end of the day, or he was going to do it himself. So, it was coming. I didn't even know about the pregnancy…" 

Suddenly, at whiplash speeds, Lucia turned on Sebastian. "You knew?!" She looked stunned.

It was with great abruptness, on seeing the look of betrayal come across Lucia's face, that Sebastian realized he'd made a critical misstep in his decision making. "I… Yes." He conceded, refusing to look away. She deserved more than some man that couldn't own his mistakes.

"How fucking long, Sebastian?" She demanded, her voice trembling with fury, and her fists balled up like she was ready to fight.

Sebastian winced as the answer came hesitantly from his lips. "Since the day we left for Zuzu. But Lucia, I-"

He was abruptly cut off by her rage. "A week?! A whole fucking week that you knew? And you couldn't be bothered to fill me in?" She ranted at him. He tried to reach for her, to help her calm, but she slammed his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She seethed, her eyes frantically sliding between the trio. She found herself backing away towards the door.

Sam stood. "Lucia, can we please just talk this out… I don't want things to end this way…" He pleased.

Lucia laughed at it felt so strange, sounded so bitter, that she almost didn't feel like it was her speaking. "Well maybe you should have considered how you wanted things to go _before_ you fucked another girl." She said snapped. Once more her eyes bounced from Sam, to Abi, and then finally set on Sebastian. "You're all total shit bags." She shook her head. "Sam, you can fuck right off, you slum-humping shitlord." Sam winced, but didn't argue. "Abi, I couldn't stand you from the get go, and your dye job is shit. So, you can go choke on Sam's dick. You've already fallen on it." Abi's hands fluttered to her amethyst locks, and she looked scorned.

Then, Lucia's eyes strayed back to Sebastian. "And you? You're just as bad as the other two, because you were supposed to be my fucking friend, and you hid this. So, you can eat shit. I-" She wanted nothing more than to see him hurt as badly as she was hurting, for betraying her. "I hate you. Hope you enjoyed that kiss you sniped, because the only thing on me you'll ever get that close to again is my fucking back hand."

Sam's head whipped towards Sebastian, and now he looked mad too. "You sniped what?"

Lucia laughed cruelly. "That's right, Sam. He kissed me. And I did feel bad about it for a bit. But now it seems kinda like justice. Fuck you all, I'm out!" Two middle fingers up in the air, she turned and opened the door, then stormed from the room before anyone could try and stop her. Once she was out of sight, the tears just streamed and streamed as she bolted through the living room, out the front door, completely bewildering Kent as she went.

Kent frowned and stood, clicking off the television, then marched towards his eldest son's room. "There a reason your girlfriend ran out my house in tears, son?" he asked sternly of Sam.

Sebastian looked anxious. "Sir…" He regarded he took off, realizing he needed to try and fix this. The three watched him go. By the time Sebastian had exited the house, he heard the thundering sound of Kent's raised voice. It seemed Sam had come out with the truth in short order. Served them right, he thought as he ran.

Lucia had made quick work of her trip back to the farm. She'd run so hard that her chest felt fit to burst. She gasped as she stumbled onto her porch, and her body ached. She'd run as though she could have somehow outrun all her problems, and yet, to no avail.

Her head was still swimming. Her spirit was still broken. And she still felt like her gut was in knots as she let herself into her house. Quickly she shut the door behind her, and pressed her back to it, hoping beyond reason that she could somehow leave her ails on the porch.

Stripping down in record time, she soon found herself down her white tank top and purple boy short panties. Lucia glared fearsome at the jacket she'd stripped away, as though it were the embodiment of evil, and not just an article belonging to a former friend. Gathering it in still trembling hands she moved to the window, opened it, and lobbed the jacket directly out said window. Closing it behind her, the relief she'd hoped to gain by way of catharsis simply wasn't there.

Fuck them all. Fuck Sam for being a pig. Fuck Abi for being a skank. And fuck Sebastian, because somehow, his betrayal hurt the worst.

Those thoughts in mind, she shuffled to the fridge. Food made things suck less. Swinging the cold-box door wide, she was dismayed to see little else but some out week-old, very turned milk, a box of baking soda, and a three-quarters empty bottle of ketchup.

Fuck empty refrigerators too, she thought bitterly, as she slammed the door shut.

Investigating the cabinets turned out to be a more fruitful endeavor, but only just. That particularly exploration turned up two bottles of wine she'd received as gifts from her father in the time that she'd been here, and a sleeve of very stale soup crackers she was pretty sure she hadn't purchased.

Welp. Beggars couldn't be choosers, and Lucia's stomach rumbling was not helping her mood a single bit. So, this would have to do. Snagging the ketchup from the fridge she sat her pauper's meal it on the floor, then spread a blanket out in front of the tv. Plunking herself down, she clicked over to some survivalist program, and set upon the sham of a meal with a vengeance.

Woefully, the farmer tried to tell herself this was just like tomato soup and grilled cheese. Just… without the cheese. Or butter. Or soup. But ketchup was made of tomatoes, so it was kind of close, right?

Somehow, the thought didn't better the smoking dumpster fire she called a life. Setting eyes on the bottles of wine she sighed. Maybe she could use that to douse the blaze. Or drown herself in. Whatever. Either or.

Wandering into her very sparsely furnished kitchen, Lucia began to rifle through the drawers, becoming more and more frustrated by her less than rewarding search for a corkscrew.

After turning out ever drawer, the cold realization that there was no corkscrew in this house left her bristling with range and fighting back more tears.

This simply was not her day. 


	14. Proverbial Bitches

Chapter 14: Proverbial Bitches

Fucking hell, Lucia was fast. Sebastian was being made fully aware how out of shape he was, as a result of trying to chase her down. One foul step on a poorly placed crack in the ground, and he went sprawling out across the cobble of the Pelican town streets in what could only be described as a land-based belly flop.

Groaning, he pulled himself up, and as soon as his feet were under him, he was back at it again. However, by the time Sebastian reached the entrance to Seabird Farm, his nerves and rationality had caught up with him. He subconsciously rubbed his cheek as he remembered her words about how she'd personally acquaint him with the back of her hand if he got near her again.

Maybe this wasn't the right way to do things. But that left a single question. What was the right way? That was the magic wellspring of knowledge that eluded him as he turned on heel and moved for the long path back home. He needed to proceed with caution. Think this through. There had to be a way to repair the wrongs he'd done. He knew there had been something growing between them, during their week in Zuzu. Had Sebastian really completely destroyed that?

Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that if there was a solution, it didn't involve him stepping foot on the farm right now.

No, instead, the moody musician turned and made his way back to his home, the long way.

Sebastian was feeling pretty horrendously lost right now. He couldn't talk to his best friend, because honestly, he wasn't sure if they still were. He couldn't talk to Lucia, because he'd hurt her more than enough. Abi had never been good to talk with. He could feel himself sinking into a pit of his own making as he trudged on.

On arrival to his home, he looked at the door. Robin would pick up on his mood the moment she looked at him, if he went in. She had these weird mom-powers that seemed to always tip her off when something was up.

Pacing the yard for a bit, Sebastian thought. And he pondered. And he mused. Then he contemplated a bit. Considered, then pondered still a bit more. Nothing. He groaned as he crouched against the exterior wall of the house, just adjacent the door.

He wasn't alone much longer before finally Robin wondered out. The look on her face was the very one he'd expected. Concern.

The mother of two was no stranger to the moods of her eldest, and his melancholy was no exception. Though it had been notably absent in the last month, there was no mistaking it now. "Sebby…" Robin said tenderly as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall alongside him.

"What's got you so down, love?" She asked, venturing a glance of the morose young man. "You were doing so well for so long. What's happened."

Sebastian wanted to be testy. He wanted to be standoffish. But Robin's gentle way of concern made him unable, so he just sighed. God, he wanted a smoke. But that was something he didn't do around his mom. "I just… Mom, I messed thing up. Really, really bad. I did something stupid, and I really hurt someone." He uttered a touch despondently.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Lucia. I hurt Lucia… And now she hates me."

Robin winced, as she wasn't oblivious to her son's growing fondness of the redheaded farmer that lived down the way. "Why do you think she hates you, Sebastian?" She asked.

Sebastian glanced off into the distance. "Well… Mostly because she literally said the words 'I hate you'." He muttered, rubbing his palm over his face.

The ginger mother cringed. "Okay, so that is a bit of a stumbling block… But maybe things aren't damaged beyond repair. What did you even do?"

He pushed himself standing. "I…" He looked contemplative as to how much he should say, but ultimately, he decided that other than the pregnancy, he'd hide nothing. He needed to get this off of his chest and try to process it. "I lied to her mom… Well, more, I hid something."

Robin scratched her head. "Son, a lie by omission is still a lie. Secrets hurt."

Sebastian nodded. "I get that now. I was trying to protect her from something. And it all back fired."

He wasn't looking directly at her, but Robin could she the anxious tension squared away in his shoulders as he said what came next.

"I need you to keep this to yourself… Just, please?" Robin nodded and continued to listen.

"Lucia and Sam started dating. Like a month ago. The night of that show in Zuzu we all went to." His fists clenched and his knuckles went white as the next part of the story crossed his mind and left his lips. "But- but he slept with Abigail that night. They both got really drunk, but we didn't. So, we helped them to get cleaned up and down for the night. Then we left for food. They went at it while we were gone." He looked so angry.

Robin groaned. "How long did you keep it a secret? The whole month?"

Sebastian put his hands up. "No! I didn't know for sure until that day that me and Lucia took off for the city. That's- That's why I took her away from here. I wanted to protect her from it. Give her something good to balance all the bad I knew was coming."

Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I told Sam he had till the end of the day to do it himself. To tell her the truth. But it came out a different way. And she is actually just as angry with me for not telling her sooner."

Robin tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, you betrayed her trust in a big way. She's hurting right now, because, well, she feels like she can't trust Sam _or_ you. She's still so new here, and she doesn't have family like your Sam do." She looked a bit sad. Sad for her son. And sad for Lucia too.

Sebastian seemed to be in turmoil about what came next. "I never wanted her to feel that way. I-" He closed his eyes for a moment, working to dig up the right words when it felt like they were all clumsy and clunky in his head on his tongue. "I wanted her to smile. So much, I wanted to make her happy, because I think… Fuck. I think I love her, or something."

Robin would have been amused at how awkward he was, if it wasn't so clear that he was in such turmoil. She moved to stand before him, smiling that same nurturing smile she always had. "My son, you've grown up in a lot of ways. You're smart. Quiet. Prone to getting lost. But you have such a light in you, even if it isn't always obvious to yourself." She pressed a hand to his cheek, and for a moment, the grown man felt every bit a child.

"Hope isn't gone just yet. But I don't have an answer for how to fix this, because it needs to come from you. No one else in the world can show her how you feel. So, give her some time. Write out your thoughts. Send them or don't. But in time, you'll figure out a way to show her through actions, not just words, what she means. From there, it is down to her."

Sebastian sighed, his head down. He felt vulnerable, and he hated it. Even around his mom, he hated not having control over things, especially within himself.

Robin stepped back. "Just, come in when you're ready. No rush. Demetrius and I will be heading to town soon, so it's leftovers for dinner." She turned to leave, but paused in the door. "I have every faith in you, Sebastian. You'll get through this somehow." And with that, the door closed, and Sebastian was left in the quiet of the dusk.

Eventually he did make his way down to his room. He tried the things that Robin suggested. He thought some more. Wrote a letter. Then promptly folded it up, and stowed it away in his nightstand desk. It was to the source of his aching conscious, but he'd resolved that he'd probably never show it to her. If nothing else, it had been cathartic.

He thought and he thought. Actions over words. What could he do to show her he cared that she was okay? Sebastian tried hard to come up with something. By now it was 8 pm, and becoming increasingly hard to think as his stomach began a growling protest of hunger. He hadn't eaten since lunch. Thank goodness there was always food in the fridge.

In his current mood of contemplation, he found that he couldn't imagine what it would be like not to know where his next meal was coming from. How did anyone live like that?

And then, it hit him. Midway through the making of a peanut butter sandwich, he dropped the knife and blinked. He couldn't imagine the pangs of hunger that came from an empty fridge. But Lucia knew that feeling only too well. That was something he could change. A way he could show her what her wellbeing meant to him.

Hastily Sebastian tossed the half-made sandwich on a plate, then bustled down the stairs to his room. Perching at his desk, he switched on his tower, checked his bank account, then frowned. Broke. He just barely had two pennies to rub together. But quickly enough the next idea came. He'd been away from his computer for a week. Checking his email, he was pleased to see three gigs that needed done, and make quick work of responding to them all.

It took almost no time to get responses, and when he did, he even had one willing to give him 75% up front if he had their website live by the start of business the next morning. It wasn't a small job, and he wasn't sure he'd ever faced a time crunch quite like this, and yet, he was confident in his skills. The pay was substantial. More than enough for his game plans.

Thus, began a marathon work session then likes of which he'd never experienced before. For two days he coded like a man possessed by the gods of tech. Code, test, code some more. He smashed the deadline for the first gig by a whole hour and a half. And frankly, it was some of his best work, if Sebastian did say so himself. The client had even kicked him in a bonus and a promise of more work to come. Though he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to do that much in one sitting again.

Then came the other two jobs, taken with frantic, manic energy and made his proverbial bitches.

Two days went in this way, with little sleep, and even no smoke breaks. His fingers screamed as they flew across, clattering down like thunder across the keys. Everything ached. Every joint and muscle. Sebastian was sure his eyes were ready to mutiny if they had to look at the harsh glow of the screen any longer.

The third day was spent in a deep, aggressive sleep that worried his family. But by the fourth day, in the earliest hours, he was up, and after a much-needed shower, his plan was set into motion. 

Before even the first lights of dawn had peered sleepily over the mountain, Sebastian was on the mountain path heading down to the far. Clutched in his hand was a clumsily scrawled note.

Immediately he set to work, doing every chore he could manage before she would wake. In the past he'd worked for the old man that owned the Seabird Farms before Lucia, as a way to get pocket change for spending. So, he was able to do most things with no instruction.

And boy, was it a task. Whilst the animals seemed to have still been fed and tended, little else had been done, it was clear.

In the three hours from the time Sebastian arrived from the farm to 6 am, when she'd told him she usually woken, he was able to do everything all of the milking, collecting, and feeding, placing the produce of the morning in bins on the porch. But time was out, and he quickly pinned up a note on the door that said just this.

"The following things have been done:  
-Animals all fed. X

-Eggs and produce collected X

-Goats and Cows Milked X"

Then as quickly as he came, Sebastian headed back to town, waiting for Pierre's to open. Never once had he seen Lucia do her shopping at Joja, and so he wouldn't do that either.

When 9 am rolled around, he was the first in the door of the general store, and he proceeded to buy anything and everything he thought a proper grocery trip might call for. By the end, he'd spent a ton, and bought so much food that he also had to buy an upgraded pack.

The number on the till made Pierre's eyes bulge, but he said nothing as Sebastian paid up.

He bid Pierre a reserved goodbye before taking off once again. It was a hell of a trek with so much on his back, and yet, he had no doubt that it was necessary.

On arriving at Lucia's home, he took a few restorative breaths, in equal parts to catch his breath, and to ready himself for what came next.

Finally, the time came that either he'd fix this, or he'd fail, and he stepped long into that abyss with a single series of knocks to the door.

Well, here went nothing. 


	15. Vengeful Goddess

Chapter 15: Vengeful Goddess

6 am. The alarm clock on Lucia's phone started to screech like some hell-bent banshee until she groped around from under the blanket and turned it off. Fuck. Morning. Another morning with no food of which to speak. And all of her produce needed to be sold to meet her expenses.

At least she still had a whole bottle of wine to her name.

On the subject of produce, she drug herself out of bed. She knew she had to do at least some basic work. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Hauling herself from the safety and warmth of her blankets, she dug through a laundry basket for clean clothes. Or even just clothes that weren't standing on their own.

Pulling on a ragged pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, she moved to step outside. When she did, her eyes caught a piece of paper that fluttered off the door. A note scrawled with a checklist. She wasn't familiar with the handwriting, but she had to assume it was Sam trying to right his wrongs.

As if he could make up for sleeping with someone else by way of chores. Crumbling it up, she decided to check, distinctly remembering that Sam had been less than excellent in his performance that day. Still, the bins of eggs and crops sitting on the porch were promising, at the very least.

Running through a check of the things that needed to be done, Lucia took a great deal of surprise at the fact that they had indeed been done appropriately. Everything pretty much. Well, good. She was still feeling pretty low, and her energy hadn't returned to her just yet.

So, Lucia made quick work of offloading the produce on her porch into the shipping bin. Anything to get out of the glaring morning sun that insisted on shining brightly in her presence. How rude. It felt sort of offensive for the day to be so sunny and bright when she still felt so gloomy.

Regardless. Her bin filled and the chores done, Lucia wandered back inside and quickly moved back into more comfortable attire, which was mostly just her underpants and the sweater she had put on earlier. She was too tired to people today, so instead, she fully intended to revel in her lack of motivation. She'd pocketed one egg and managed to fry it up (an impressive task with no butter or oil to lubricate the pan). Yet it still didn't feel like enough.

Lucia once more spread the blanket out on the floor, clicked the tube onto some cooking show, then, using a knife, dug the cork out of the bottle of wine. It was her last one, and boy, was she gonna enjoy it.

Her next couple of hours, at least, were lovely. The wine helped take the edge and ache from her underfilled stomach. The tv blocked out her more self-deprecating thoughts. The blanket on the floor in the patch of sun from her window was warm and comfortable.

Really, this was almost happy, Lucia thought. She spent the better part of the next four hours lounging, cat-napping, and otherwise lazing about, in true peace and content.

Until that peace and quiet were abruptly shattered by a series of knocks on the door.

Lucia grumped as she pulled herself standing. By now she was a bit more than tipsy, and she was sure the person on the other side of the door was a particular blond. So, she stood, sans pants, and stocked towards the door, throwing it open. "Fuck off, Sam!" She yelled before swinging out at the intruder whom she hadn't quite identified yet.

However, by the time that her eyes adjusted to the light, it was Sebastian landing back on her porch, looking a bit stunned.

"Uhmmm… Don't think I've ever been punched in the mouth by a girl with no pants on…" He managed, hand hovering over his aching cheek. He wasn't really mad. More distracted by Lucia.

Everything hit the girl all at once and her eyes filled up with angry tears. "Yeah, well fuck you, too! Get off my porch if you don't want more of the same!" She snapped.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel bad for the hurt and anger he caused, but he pulled himself up, large pack still in tow. "F-Fine, fine… But first, can I carry this in so that you don't have to?" He muttered, gesturing to the pack over his shoulder. "There's some stuff in here that is perishable, so I don't want it to go bad here in the son.

Perishables? Food? Lucia's stomach growled for want of a full meal. She eyed him consciously. "F-Fine… But we're not friends again. And I'll pay you back next month…" She scrambled, trying to maintain her pride. Suddenly she was pulling down her sweater a little lower, and feeling awkward. But the food was an offer too good to pass up. "C'mon… Asshole." She muttered, stepping out of the door way.

Sebastian just chuckled a bit. "You're not wrong…"

Soon he was in and had set the massive pack on her table. He worked quickly to unpack things, and by the end of it, the entirety of her tabletop was covered with food, divided by type and storage requirements.

Lucia found herself overwhelmed a little as she worked to put it all away, alongside him. "Look. Sam did the chores already, and he's not forgiven, either. So, I don't know what you're expecting."

Sebastian blinked. "I did the chores. I was on my way through anyway." He said quietly.

She paused. "S-so… I'll pay you back that too, next month…" She muttered.

The raven-haired helper frowned. "Lucia… Please listen." He said, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He took special care not to look at her, not wanting to embarrass her by staring. "I didn't do this so you'll pay me back. I didn't even do this so you'll forgive me right now. I did it because I know you're not eating well…" He said gesturing to the empty cracker sleeve and ketchup bottle. "That's hardly a meal, and you'll get sick if you can't eat more often."

She still looked uneasy. "Just, let me help you this once. You don't have to forgive me. Hell, if you need to hit me in the mouth again, just give me a little warning." He teased a bit with a grin that said he understood her anger with him.

Lucia got flustered and turned on heel. "Just… Whatever. I'm gonna go put pants on. M-Make some coffee or something." She muttered as she grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor and entered the bathroom.

Soon she came out, looking slightly less disheveled. And 100% less pantless. She took a seat at the table and glanced at the quiet former friend working in the kitchen. He'd moved on to cooking something, and she couldn't deny that it smelled welcoming and good, whatever he was making.

Crossing her arms on the table, she leaned in, resting her chin on them. "What are you doing?"

"Making you a meal. I was here anyway." He said. "It's nothing fancy, because I barely know how to cook. But you won't starve, so that's something?"

Lucia frowned. "What do you care?" She snapped, and she knew it was unnecessary.

He winced. "I deserved that…" He muttered as he finished up and brought over a plate of scrambled eggs, a thick slice of ham, and some toast. Placing them before her he went and grabbed a cup of coffee, then brought that to her as well.

"Look, I do care. I messed up. I'm a giant shit head. We can agree on that, yes?" He said absently as he sat opposite of her.

Lucia looked Sebastian over, seeing his cheek was swelling from her swing. Sighing, she stood and moved over to the kitchen. She pulled a chunk of ice out of the freezer, and wrapped it in a cloth. Moving back to this table, she held it out for him, all whilst looking off to the side. "I'll bruise longer if you don't…" She muttered. He grinned and took the makeshift ice pack to his cheek.

Once she was set back down, and back to her meal, things were quiet a moment. She felt like she needed to say something. There was a hurt inside of her, and she wanted someone to acknowledge it.

Finally, her voice broke the quiet, as she placed her hands in her lap, looking down. "I don't want to forgive you…"

He sighed. "I know. I'm not asking you to."

She closed her eyes. "Shut up, I'm not finished." She said quietly. "I don't want to forgive you without you knowing why I'm angrier at you than Sam…"

He blinked. Good news and bad. She wasn't ruling out forgiveness. But she was angrier with him than Sam.

"I-... It hurt, what Sam did. Made me feel like I wasn't enough. Even if I know it was just a drunken, stupid hookup." She muttered, arms crossed at her stomach. "But you? I thought you were my friend. I thought…" Shaking her head, Lucia looked up at him, and her eyes were watering, threatening tears that she was trying to be tough and hide. "I thought that night at the pizza shop… That week in Zuzu. I thought I'd earned enough respect from you that you'd be the one real friend I have here."

Sebastian felt his stomach drop like a rock, and he wanted to declare how much he respected her. But she needed to speak now, and he wouldn't take that away. "Okay, I'm listening," he said instead.

"I felt closer to you than Sam. I could talk to you about all the strange things in my head. I thought you cared about me more than to lie!" She let out, frustrated. "I was the last to know, and it just made me feel like an idiot. I'm the jackass that wanders around clueless to what everyone else knows. Why couldn't you just tell me?!" Her head was down, trying to hide her face from him.

Sebastian went pale. He'd made her feel so awful just by keeping a secret. "I-" What could he say. "Lucia, I am so sorry. I thought I was protecting you… I didn't want you to be hurt, and I'm so, so sorry." He felt his own hands shaking. "I didn't ever mean for this to happen. I wanted Sam to be a man and tell you the truth. You deserved that. I thought he would have called that day I found out. I took you away because I'd hoped having some support and not having to see him when it happened would give you some space to cope…"

She looked up and him, eyes streaming now. "I would have rather just known…" She said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve as she was wont to do. "I face things head on. It's how I cope…" She sighed. "I hate that he slept with her. But we were just barely together then. I call it a bullet dodged. I just… I wish I hadn't wasted my time… But you hurt me worse. I feel alone right now. I can't trust the only close friend I thought I had."

Sebastian bit his lip. "I promise. No secrets like that. Ever again. Lucia, something did happen that night, and during that week. I just… I handled it wrong. I swear that I care about you. I just-... He rubbed his hands through his hair. "I am terrible at showing it. I do the wrong things. I wanted to do right by you. I was wrong about it, though, I made a mistake. All I can do is try and do better in the future."

She glanced over at him, her face still streaked with tears, before turning her chair away.

He stood and moved cautiously toward her, then knelt before her, using the sleeve of his own sweatshirt to gently dry her tears. "I never wanted to make you cry. I'm shit for that…"

She closed her eyes, but she let him do what he was doing. "Please don't hide things anymore. It's lonely here, without someone that gets it." She managed quietly.

He looked stunned for just a moment. Then abruptly pulled her into a careful hug, as though he were shielding her from everything else. He pulled back, and then locked his eyes on her own golden ones. "I promise you, Lucia. I won't hide things. I'll do my best. You don't have to be lonely. Not as long as I'm here." He swore, and his words were so sincere that it made her cry again.

His hand slipped up and cupped her cheek. "You don't have to even trust me again just yet. But I'm gonna do this right. You'll see. Take your time. Feel things at your pace. I'll be here when you need me. And hey. I can even punch Sam in the jaw again, if it'll make you smile." He said with a tender smile.

Her eyes opened, and they lit in the way he loved the most: with laughter.

She let out a sniffly, light giggle. "I… I might take you up on that… I haven't decided yet. I almost feel like having a kid with Abigail is enough punishment."

Sebastian fought to hold back a chuckle, and turned his head to the side. "Woman, you are a vengeful goddess… I'm not sure anyone deserves what he's getting." He mused as he stood. "Now, if you feel up to it, eat up, then I'll leave you alone if you need."

Lucia settled in again and destroyed her breakfast. Once he'd seen that she was going to be okay, Sebastian stood up and moved towards the door.

"Sebastian, your backpack." She held up the brand-new max expansion bag. He blinked. "Nah. That's for you. I remember seeing you in town, always with the smallest one. I needed to buy something to carry all the food back anyway… It's yours. I don't need it for anything. But it could save you some time making trips back and forth to the shipping bin."

Lucia blinked. She didn't think she'd ever received a more perfect, thoughtful gift. Standing quietly, she moved and half lobbed herself into his arms.

Sebastian caught her, but he looked surprised. "Lucia?" He asked, checking to see if the farmer was okay.

"Just accept this. It's happening"

He needn't be told twice.

Somehow, Sebastian felt that maybe things could be okay. They wouldn't be the same as before. He'd hurt her once, and he couldn't take that back. But maybe, with some time and effort, they could make things even better.


	16. Goddess of Mercy

Chapter 16: Goddess of Mercy 

How funny it was, the way time could sleep past your notice, and before you knew it, a day had folded over into night.

Sebastian had been planning on leaving just after seeing her taken care of. Somehow though, what started with a punch in the jaw by an angry, pantless woman, who'd mistaken him for her ex, wound up a movie session of some cheesy horror flicks. They'd managed to fiddle with the antenna and pick up a tv station from out in Zuzu city, and that's just what happened.

They got comfortable, and watched movies all night. Between the two of them, they polished off the bottle of wine. All the while, Sebastian made sure to keep his wits about him, though. He'd seen the damage too much drink and not enough inhibition could do. And he was going to be more careful than that. She'd only just forgiven him, and he wasn't about to wreck that for a chance at some physical gratification.

They continued watching movies till late that night. Ate an actual meal. Talked for hours. It wasn't quite the same as their previous talks, as it was clear she was still uneasy about him. It hurt a little, but he didn't blame her after his own blunders.

After dinner, more cheesy movies. It was so good to see her laugh, because he could only imagine the hurt she'd been harboring since that day at Sam's house. It actually made him feel a little lighter and calmer hearing her crack up over awful CGI and bad acting. They kept at it until finally, they just crashed out on the floor, in amidst a pile of blankets.

And honestly, Sebastian couldn't remember having slept better than sprawled out on the floor with her.

Unfortunately, the peace couldn't last.

At first light there was a rapping at the door, Persistent and demanding. Lucia groaned and covered her head with a pillow. "Sebastian… Go get the door." She grumbled, shoving his shoulder a bit. Sebastian rolled and glanced at her. "Your house…" He muttered with a sleep smirk.

"Fine. Ass…" She chuckled as she sat up and stretched. "You make coffee then…" She muttered as she stood and looked down at her state of dress. Eh. All covered. No fun bits hanging out. Good enough.

As Sebastian drug himself into the kitchen and began to work on coffee, he heard the door open and then Lucia groan.

Lucia could not believe her eyes. Standing there, looking disheveled and sleepless, was Sam. "Lucia, I-"

She slammed the door closed on him. "Nope." Just so much nope. Big nope. Little nope. All that fucking nope. Not this morning. And not without coffee. She turned in time to see Sebastian peer over at her questioningly. "Sam" she mouthed wordlessly, and Sebastian facepalmed.

More knocks. "C'mon, Lucia… Please?" Sam was like a puppy whimpering and scratching at her door. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, irritated tapping her foot on the floor. "Fuck off, Sam. You're a giant whore and I'm not speaking with you." She called back through door.

"But you just did…" Came the quiet reply.

Lucia rolled her eyes and swung the door open. "You've got all of about two minutes before I show you how a bitch slap feels when it comes from a woman who's meaner than you and spent a ton of time mining. Talk fast."

Sam blinked but quickly started off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did!"

"Of course not. You just accidentally fell dick-first into the wonder-skank's secret cave." She commented flippantly. "Happens all the time, right? Hell, it happened to me just last month."

"I get the feeling you're being sarcastic."

"Caustic. I'm being caustic. Because I hate you. And I'm mad."

Sam winced. "Listen, I just… Can I come in so we can talk this out?" He asked.

"You mean, so you can convince me that you pounding the little drummer-whore unprotected wasn't as shitty a thing to do as it sounds?" Lucia pointed out, looking at her nails.

"Lucia, coffee?" Sebastian called as he headed over with two cups.

Sam's jaw dropped. "What the hell, Lucia?" He scrambled, eyes shifting between his brooding best friend and the girl he was trying to extract forgiveness from. "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

Sebastian handed off the extra cup of coffee to Lucia, then scrubbed his free hand over the back of his neck. "We were watching movies and crashed out on the floor." He muttered.

Lucia smirked. "Oh c'mon, 'Bastian…" She said playfully, draping an arm over the taller man's shoulder. "You can tell him. We had one hell of a wild night." She was of course joking, but she rather hoped it would get Sam to leave.

Instead, the guitarist looked like he'd been struck for a minute, before looking really, really upset. "What the actual hell, Sebastian? You jump right off into the middle of my girl as soon as things go wrong?! I thought we were friends."

Sebastian blinked. "Okay, one. She's not 'your girl' because for some reason, she didn't seem to appreciate your indiscretion on the first night, and two, she's j-"

Before he could finish his explanation, Sam looked at Lucia and shook his head. "You're just as trashy as me. I fell drunk into a hole. You let him into yours willingly."

Lucia was so stunned she dropped her cup. She'd never heard Sam say something so nasty.

Suddenly Sebastian was seeing red. Quietly he set his cup down, looked down for a moment, and then hit Sam for what was the second time in as many weeks. "You don't talk to her that way." He seethed, catching Sam by his collar. "You don't get to shame her. You hurt her. What she does now is her choice. She was joking. We didn't do a fucking thing, you punk." He was seething in a way that made even Sam anxious. "See that girl? The one you just trashed? She is more than you could ever hope to deserve!" He moved around behind Sam and managed to get him in a headlock. "Say you are fucking sorry. Do it now, or I'll drown you in the toilet."

Sam tried to struggle free, but was surprised by his lifelong friend's sudden burst of upper-body strength. It seemed the countless hours working on his bike had given the programmer an edge Sam hadn't expected. He tapped his hands-on Sebastian's forearm. "F-Fine. I'm sorry, just let me go!"

Sebastian squeezed a little tighter. "For what, Sam. Tell her, not me." He said flatly. He didn't like fighting. He didn't like being aggressive. But Sam had gone too far this morning, and Sebastian was going to make sure it didn't happen again. "Well?"

Sam coughed a bit. "Lucia, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for sleeping with Abi, and for hiding it!"

Lucia looked him over. "I don't forgive you. But since I don't want him choking you out, good enough."

Sebastian nodded and drug Sam to the door, opening it, then shoved him out onto the porch. "The next time you so much as look at her, it had better be because something's burning down, or someone's dying. Now go." Sam rubbed at his throat. "I thought you were my best friend, man… Since when did you turn against me."

"Sam… NOW." Sebastian said with a last warning tone, before shutting the door on him.

Things were oddly quiet in Lucia's home for a few moments. Lucia worked to clean up the broken shards of her mug, then sop up the coffee. Sebastian handed her his own when she was done. "I'm good. I think I'm sufficiently wired right now." He muttered with a chuckle that managed to break the tension.

Lucia sipped off the full mug. "Thanks Sebastian… Really."

"For the coffee?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "No. For standing up for me… I never wanted to cause trouble for you and Sam… I didn't mean to get in between you." She said, sitting on a chair.

Sebastian pulled a chair up to sit face to face with her, and grabbed her hand. "You didn't. Him being a shithead did. And maybe it'll get fixed someday. But emotions are high right now, and no one is making the best decisions. Don't worry about it. We'll probably be some level of friends again by the end of the month. It won't be the same, because I'm disappointed in what he's done. But that's not your fault either."

He gave her a reassuring smile that made Lucia blush a bit. "Well, maybe someday, I'll try and forgive him too. I'm just not there yet." She admitted softly.

Sebastian squeezed her hand. "There's no rush. He wasn't exactly kind this morning. He's not entitled to being forgiven, just as I'm not. It's something that's earned." He said as he stood and let loose her hand. "So, I'm thinking maybe I can help you do some work around the farm. Consider me your own personal farm hand for the day." He decided as he yawned and stretched. For now, he was going to focus on being a fantastic friend to her. To ease some of the wounds she had and her loneliness, he could put his feelings on the back burner.

She deserved at least that much after how this week had been for her.

First thing was first, though, Lucia pointed out. "Breakfast." She declared as she moved into the kitchen. "If you're gonna work, you need the fuel."

And so, she was off. She seemed to be mindful of what was available, and how she could make it stretch. So, she made pancakes. Big, fluffy pancakes. And a couple of eggs, and some bacon. It smelled so good, and as she placed it on the table, he couldn't help but look excited.

Part of him wondered what it'd be like to wake up to her like this all the time. But he shoved that back. Friends. They were friends, and that was perfect. "Wow. I am unworthy." He mused with a grin.

Lucia preened a bit in his praise, then laughed. "Damn right you are. But I am a goddess of mercy, as it were. So, it's all good." She said as she settled in. In the end, it was an excellent meal, and it had Sebastian ready to go. Well, as much as anyone tech-guy could be about farm work. But still. He was intent on helping her.

And that's what he did. Farm work, chores, fence repairs. They made killer time. He went into the woods with her and whilst she fished, he organized and sealed the catches up so they could be brought back to the farm.

"I'm gonna make a killing today! I can finally put some more into the community center." She had chirped as they sat on the pier.

Sebastian blinked. "Lucia, has it been you making the center nicer this whole time?"

Lucia glanced over at him and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh, it's a secret. I wanted to give back to the town that's given to me. But it's only when I have extra." She explained as they sat there. Things were quiet for a minute. "Well, I guess I'll just have to lend you a little more help on the farm at times, just so can keep doing good things. How about three times a week on slow weeks for my own work, and two for busy ones?" He offered.

Her eyes went wide. "Sebastian, I can't ask that of you! I could never pay you enough, but at least let me give you a little if you're going to do that." She scrambled.

Sebastian just laughed a bit. "Just keep helping our little town. Do that, and we're more than even. I don't like people or talk to them much, but I am happy to see this place doing better. It used to drive me crazy, being here, but this place _is_ home." In the truth, since she'd entered his life, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Feelings aside, the day went as fast as time always seemed to when Sebastian was with her. He helped her haul home the catch and get it off to ship.

Tired. He was exhausted. And yet she still seemed to be energetic. How did she do it?

Lucia grinned. "Well, thank you for everything. Just choose what days are good for you, and come around if you want to. I know what you said, but you don't have to worry too much about me. I'll take the help where I can get it, but don't put yourself out."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Okay, Okay. Well, I smell like a bog-monster, so… I'm gonna go home clean up. He didn't really want to leave here. He didn't want to leave _her_. But he didn't want to come on too heavy.

 _All things in good time_ , he thought as he left her with a fond goodbye. 


	17. Maybe

Chapter 17: Maybe

The months that followed were busy for Sebastian. He worked hard. Stuck back money. With Abi pregnant, the band was on hiatus, so they weren't making money on that for now. When he wasn't working his projects, he was on helping Lucia on the farm as much as she would allow.

And it seemed for Lucia, things were getting better. Through the money she'd earned and saved by way of his help, Lucia had been able to purchase some upgrades for the farm that really increased the productivity and efficiency of her work. She wasn't rich by any imagining of the word, but she was eating three square meals these days, and that fact eased Sebastian's frequent worries.

One morning, Sebastian came up from his basement room, only to be caught by Robin. "Up before noon… Again… You've been doing this for a while. Who are you, and where is my son?" She teased lightly, and Sebastian just rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I've just been busy lately. Needed more hours in the day." He mused as he went to get some coffee. Robin seated herself back at the table and grinned knowingly. "More hours in the day? To spend time with Lucia?" She suggested with a grin.

Sebastian had just taken a drink of the warm, brown elixir of life, only to half snort it at his mother's words. "M-Mom!" He managed as he wiped his face. Finally, he moved to sit down across the table from her.

Robin snickered a bit. "Why so shocked, Sebby? You already admitted you love her… Well, to me anyway." The mother of two pointed out. "What I don't understand is why you're not telling _her_. She seems to have forgiven you for your part in the Sam and Abi debacle."

By now, Abi's pregnancy and the child's paternity were no longer secret. "Yeah… I'm just not wanting to ruin things. She's happy and smiles a lot now. I don't wanna take that away again."

Robin glanced at him. "But are you happy?"

He sighed. "I mean, I'm not unhappy. But I wouldn't be opposed to more." he admitted.

Robin grinned. "Great! Because I invited her over for dinner tonight!" She chirped, clapping a hand to her son's shoulder.

Once again, Sebastian choked on his coffee. "Yoba's sake, mother! Why are you like this?!" He coughed, glancing over at her. "Lemme guess. Maru is in on it, too."

"Guilty!" His younger sister mused as she made her way down the steps in her nurse's uniform. Sebastian sighed. "You two are evil women." He muttered. But he didn't argue it. When either of the ladies in his family got an idea in their head, it happened. "But did you really have to tell her?" He asked his mom, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Maru. Robin laughed. "Oh, Sebastian… My sweet summer child." She teased lightly. "I didn't tell your sister anything. She picked up on it. You're not a subtle man, son. Not when you're all head over heels like this. Anyone and everyone can see it. Except maybe Lucia."

Sebastian groaned. "Goddamnit. Okay, fine. Dinner tonight. But I promise nothing!" He declared. Robin and Maru shared a long glance that said they had plans.

"Alright mom, I'm off for work!" Maru declared before running off. Robin moved to wash her own depleted coffee cup. "Alright love. Have a good day. Sebastian, I need you to go pick me up some things from the store, please." She said, handing him some cash and a list. "I can't leave the shop, and you scare customers away with your frowns." She joked.

Sebastian chuckled dryly. "My master plan is working, then. Kept me from having to man the shop as a kid, didn't it?"

Robin frowned. "You, sir, are an awful child. Woe unto me, to have such a cruel firstborn son."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Welp, now I'm gonna forget something on the list."

"Sebastian, don't. Seriously. Be good. I know it's a new thing for you, but pleeease?" Robin whined.

"That's another thing off the list."

"Sebby, c'mon, you demon spawn."

"Welp, half the list is being forgotten now."

"Fine! You're a great child!"

"The best child?"

"The best son! Yes." Robin scrambled.

Sebastian smirked. "I see what you did there. Maru is not a son… But I'll give you this one." He said before draining his cup and rinsing it out. He pocketed the list and the cash, then gave his mom a wave. "Be back in a bit. I've got some things to do myself. But I'll have your stuff back here by noon." He said before leaving home.

As it was, his first stop was Sam's place. In the past few months, they'd gone through the bumps, lumps, and stumbles of rebuilding this their friendship. As he stood beside the blond in Jodi and Kent's front yard, things were quiet a moment. "Morning." Sam finally said as he folded the beeping handheld game up and put it away.

"Actually a pretty decent one," Sebastian added with a chuckle. Things had irreversibly changed in their friendship. They were still best friends. But there would always been this strange twist of tension looming over the two.

"When are you going to say something to Lucia?" Sam asked. He wasn't blind. He knew Sebastian as well as he knew anyone else. He also knew he'd blown his chances sky high for ever being with her again.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "When I'm ready. Not your business. Not anymore." He pointed out.

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. I was a real bastard to her. I'm not asking because of that, though. I'm… happy… ish?" He said more questioning than making a statement. Shaking his head, he glanced at the taller man beside him. "Nah. I'm asking because now that it's behind us, and I've pulled my head out of my ass, I just- I want her to be happy." He thought for a second. "Not just her. You, too." He admitted.

Sebastian blinked. "Did you just get mature?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gotta. Less than half a year and I'll be someone's old man. She's doing really good, ya know. The baby. Not Abi. Abi's miserable. Says she hates being pregnant, and she never wants to see my junk again." Sam laughed flatly. "We're gonna try and make it work for the kiddo, but… I dunno. What happens happens, right? Giving the baby the healthiest, calmest environment is more important than her having both parents together, I think."

Sebastian nodded. "Makes sense. But you keep saying 'her'. You can't know that yet."

Sam rubbed the back of her head. "Gut feeling, man. The baby is definitely a girl. I know it. I wanted to name her Mona, for Abi's grandma. But Abi said she thought it sounded to old-timey, so we agreed on Mina, instead…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, whatever the case is, long as the baby's healthy, that's good." Admittedly he was glad it wasn't his situation, because as the years had gone by, he'd learned he couldn't handle Abigail's temper and off-kilter personality.

"Anyway, I've got some things I gotta do. I guess Lucia's coming around for dinner. I'm making a grocery run." Sebastian said with a shrug. "I guess I'll see you later, Sam."

And with that, Sebastian was off, heading towards the store. It was good to at least be at this point, where he was able to talk to Sam without being mad. Hell, even Lucia had moved past her anger, by now. She didn't go out of her way to talk to Sam or Abi. But when Sebastian brought her along to hang out, she wasn't mean or rude. She'd even told Sam to stop apologizing.

Bringing his focus back to his current mission, Sebastian strolled into the shop and made quick work of gathering the items on the list. Wine. Cheese. Oil. Flour. Some fresh veggies and fruits. Packing it all away in a bag, Pierre looked Sebastian over. "No Lucia today?" He asked with slight grin, and Sebastian sighed. "We aren't together. We just hang out. A lot."

Pierre chuckled. "But you could be. In fact, I have just thing that could help you be." He said, before pointing to the bouquets sitting in a cooler behind the counter. "When I was your age, I gave Caroline one, and she was over the moon for it. We've been together ever since."

Sebastian thought. Well, maybe… There had been a few times when it looked like they were going to get a little closer than before. But something would always come up. Like the time she'd forgotten the cookies she put in the oven, and they had to put out a cookie fire.

Or the time they'd had been down at the pier, and he'd leaned in, only for his hand to hit a slippery patch that through him off his balance and left him reeling into the lake. She'd laughed so hard, and Sebastian found himself grinning at the thought of how wonderful she looked. her features all lit up in the last rays of sun, and looking so happy.

He quickly realized he was day-dreaming, and shook his head a bit to get his focus. "Ya know what…? Yeah. Yeah okay. Uh… Just, ring one up, but on a separate bill than everything else, please." He decided, and suddenly he was feeling more anxious than ever before. Was he really going to do this tonight? Could he? Oh god.

Oh fuck.

Panic was setting in as he dazed off again, and he had just resolved to backpedal fast and furious when Pierre grinned and piped up. "Alright. Go get her. And make sure I get an invite to the wedding someday." He teased. Sebastian looked at his hands. Somehow he'd managed to not only pay for the groceries, but for the bouquet without even noticing. Damnit.

He stepped out into the sweltering summer heat of the valley. " _Home. Go home before someone sees you with this thing."_ He thought to himself, glancing nervously at the flowers. The best he was able to do was to take his sweatshirt off, and very carefully hide the bouquet under it, before collecting the rest of the groceries he'd bought, and bee-lining it back home.

Okay. Good. He was yards from home. No one had seen. He was almost home free.

Almost. Which wasn't the same as actually being home free. A fact that he was harshly reminded of when he heard the one voice in the world he wasn't prepared for. "Sebastian! Hey there!" 

It was Lucia. Lucia, whom he was holding a bouquet for.

Fuck.

"Lucia! Hey there… What's got you over this way?" He asked a bit nervously. "Oh, well. I was in the mines for a bit, then I thought maybe I'd pop in to the carpenter's shop and schedule with your mom to build a stable. My dad has a friend out this way who needs to rehome a horse, and I've been able to get enough saved up to get the stable and take the old boy in." 

Fuck. Again. "Oh! That's… That's cool! Uhm, c'mon in!" He said, knowing he needed to get down to his room quickly, to hide the bouquet. So, he led her in.

Robin looked up, and it pleased the woman to no ends to see Lucia come in with Sebastian. "Lucia! Welcome! What can I do for you today? Just here for Sebby, or is there something I can do?"

Lucia grinned as she approached the counter. "I need to get a stable built. I've got all the supplies and money."

Sebastian thought he could use this time to bolt down stairs and put the bouquet away, so he set the groceries down in the corner and started to move towards his room. "Sebastian, can you please put those away from me?" His mother asked and he had to suppress a groan. "Y-Yeah mom." He said, recollecting them and bustling back to the kitchen. He kept the bouquet under his sweatshirt and set it on the table.

Never before had he worked so fast on getting groceries put away, and yet, he got done in record time this time. "Hi mom, bye mom! Ditto for Lucia!" He called, leaving two confused women in his wake as he bolted down stairs

Two looked from the basement door to each other and Robin just sighed. "He's a strange child, but I swear, he means well." She said with a shrug. Lucia grinned. "I like him well enough." She admitted.

Sebastian half tumbled down the stairs before making it to his room. Where could he hide this thing?

"Mini fridge!" He said to himself as he scrambled for the two by two miniature fridge under his desk. Normally he kept sodas in there for late night jobs. But today, it was going to serve a better purpose. Shifting some things around, Sebastian stowed the bouquet in there, just as Lucia tapped on the door.

"Come in!" He called as he sat in his computer chair, doing his best to look calm and at ease. Soon Lucia made it to his room. "Hey. Your mom told me I could hang around a bit until dinner. Figured I'd see if that was cool with you." She mused as she leaned against the doorway.

"N-No! I mean, yeah! That's fine. Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night. I'm kind of out of it." Sebastian scrambled, rubbing the back of his head. "I've got a small job to do today. But make yourself comfortable." She nodded and moved across the room and sat down on his bed. She'd done that a bunch of times in the past months. Really, both of them treated the other's space like home these days. "Feel free to read a book or whatever. I'll go as quick as I can."

Lucia did just that, snagging up one of the books that sat on his shelves, then slipping off her boots as she got curled up on his bed. She seemed more than content to spend time in this way. With him, but not needing him to entertain her. It was something he greatly appreciated. In the past, when he'd spent time with Abigail, she always wanted his full focus on her, and it made him not want to socialize because he wasn't that sort of person.

As he worked, they'd both periodically say something to the other, him about some funny thing he'd read online recently, and her about what she was reading at the moment.

Just now she'd been ranting about her disdain for a certain character, and her love of a different one. He just chuckled. "Well, if you like that one, there's a whole series." He pointed out. Lucia grinned. "Don't tell me that. I'll never leave…"

Sebastian peered over at her. "Woe is me. I'll have to spend _more_ time with you? Dunno how I'll deal with such a punishment."

Lucia chuckled as she marked her spot in the book, then got up to wonder over. She absently draped her arms about his shoulders as her eyes glanced over his work. "You're really impressive, ya know? All of these symbols and strings of characters say nothing to me. I couldn't begin to understand any of this. But to you, it's a whole language, and you can control it. You're really incredible, Sebastian." She mused lightly, as she closed her eyes.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel giddy at her words, because so very few people cared about programming and what it meant for him. To most, it just meant he was a nerd. But to him, programming was a way to provide for himself. To challenge himself. And Lucia stood her genuinely in wonder about it.

Ah, god… He really was in love with this girl. His mind wandered to the mini fridge where the bouquet was hidden away. Maybe he could do it. Maybe-

"Sebastian, you forgot to pick up the cake from the Saloon!" Came the call from upstairs. Like a record screeching to a stop, the moment of confidence died right there. He rubbed his forehead. "G-Got it, mom!" He called back. "Wanna come with me?" He asked Lucia, who hand since pulled back and slipped her hands into her pocket. She nodded. "Sounds nice. I could use some fresh air, and the company's passable." She teased. He rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Well, let's go then." He said as he headed out and up the steps. Lucia tagged behind.

In the shop proper, Robin was chatting with Caroline. "Ah, hey you two. Remember Sebastian. The cake. It's super important if you don't want me to be the one to make it." Sebastian cringed. His mother couldn't bake to save her life. Really, she wasn't a great cook either, but Demetrius managed to cover for that short gap. He put his hands up. "No, no. I don't think the rest of the townsfolk would forgive me I allowed you to kill their favorite farmer with your baking." He muttered.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Go, you awful child. And Lucia." She added, giving the redhead a smile.

Sebastian led them out. "I think my mom likes you more than me." He muttered with a snicker. Lucia grinned. "Well, I am kind of wonderful." She pointed out as they strolled along. Sebastian couldn't help but quietly agree. "Eh. Passable." He mused with a shrug. Lucia huffed, and it was adorable.

"Sebastian, you know damn well, I'm better than passable." She nudged at him. "You'd miss me if we weren't friends anymore"

Sebastian knew she wasn't wrong, but he couldn't let her get a big head, so he chuckled. Draping an arm about her shoulder he smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I'd have to find someone else to pester me while I work if you didn't do it."

Lucia grinned as things were so easy going between the two of them. "Damn straight. I provide a service for which there is a demand."

They kept on, teasing each other as they went, then finally arrived at the Saloon. Gus looked delighted to see the two so content with one another. "Sebastian! Lucia! Robin called to tell me you two were on your way for a cake. I've got it all ready for you." He said, placing a white cake box on the bar. Sebastian slipped him the total, then looked about. "We've got a little time to kill. Wanna play one of the arcade games?" He asked Lucia.

Lucia bit her lip and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, I mean… Yes… But I'm gonna be really bad at hit. I've never really played any video games before."

Sebastian grinned calmly. "Well, I won't laugh at you. Promise. Why don't you try once, and if you want, the second time, I'll help you? Promise." He said as his eyes settled on the Journey of the Prairie King machine. "C'mon. It'll be a lot of fun."

Lucia nodded. "Right. Okay. But if you make fun of me, I'll… I dunno. Not give you coffee in the mornings before the farm work."

"Deal," he promised as he moved over and slipped a coin into the game, then moved for her. After explaining the controls, he let her take over, then watched as she played. She didn't do terribly. But she did end up dying fairly quickly. She sighed. "I'm baaaaad at that." She chuckled.

Sebastian moved behind her, slipping his arms about her so he could guide her hands. "You're moving too aggressively and running into the bad guys. Just… Kind of get a feel for the pressure you need to use, from my hands. You'll get it in no time. For sure." He reassured.

She glanced up at him and nodded. "Okay. Right. I'll do my best."

So they started the next round. She let him show her the sort of pressure level she should use to move forward, and soon, she was making much finer, more controlled moves. About half way through, Sebastian pulled his hands away. "Just remember how it felt. You can do it, Lucia!" She nodded, a determined look on her face as she tried to emulate the movements, he'd shown her.

Surprisingly, it worked quite well. She was really doing quite well.

Sebastian watched, looking really pleased, as she played through the first two levels with ease. There was a trick to all games, and this one, she'd picked up quick. "Way to go, Lucia!" he said when finally, she did run out of lives, during the third level boss. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "See, I told you. You're really doing well." He encouraged her. "You didn't even really need me, once you got the hang of it." Lucia grinned brightly. "Thanks for showing me how to do it. That was really cool of you."

She turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back. They were still really close. Close enough that he could pick up the scent of whatever fragrance it was she wore. It was getting to the point that he associated that scent with a great deal of desire for her. She had him caught in a trance, and soon he was leaning in. This time for sure.

Or not. "Sebastian, Lucia! Robin called wondering where you two are. It's been over an hour." Gus called. Both jumped, and put some space.

Every time.

Lucia rubbed the back of her head, her cheeks going every bit as rosy as Sebastian was sure his own were. He could feel the heat in his face. "Y-Yeah! We're on our way. Thanks, Gus." He called back, grabbing the cake with one arm. "Shall we?" Lucia had asked, and he nodded. "Yeah. It was fun while it lasted anyway." He said as they headed out the door. On the path just outside of town, things were quiet other than the creaking calls of the crickets.

Neither said much, and it seemed both were still distracted by the moments before Gus had spoken up. That's why, when Sebastian felt a hand slip into his own, he was almost a little surprised. Looking down, though, he grinned and laced his fingers with Lucia's. Maybe they were in the same place after all. But his anxiety kept him from suggesting anything. This was good for now.

They walked hand in hand the whole way to the door, where he opened it for Lucia. "After you." He said with a nod.

Inside, the air was pleasant and cool, in contrast to the balmy summer air outside. "Ah, took you two long enough!" Robin teased. "Dinner's only about an hour out. Just relax a bit, and I'll call the two of you up when it's time." She said, bustling off towards the kitchen to put the cake away.

Sebastian glanced at Lucia. "C'mon. I should probably stop being a slacker, and get back to work." He commented as they made their way down to his space. Lucia kicked her boots off once more and got comfortable.

The quiet that followed as he settled into to work and she took up the book again, wasn't a tense one. It just felt easy and natural. Sebastian found himself thinking one single thing:

 _I could really get used to this…_

Little did he know, but that same thought floated about the mind of the very content Lucia as well.


	18. No big deal

Chapter 18: No big deal

How lovely things had been. Sebastian took a great deal of comfort in the calm that seemed to fill this space when Lucia was in it. Things were so quiet.

He glanced over and couldn't help but feel a little light hearted. There she was. The one person that made him really feel something. And she was passed out, literally snuggling a book. How was it possible that he'd fallen this hard for a person? He didn't like people. And yet, there she was, in a place he allowed very few people. Happy. And making him feel the same.

Every time Sebastian looked at the farmer, he felt a little more sure about what he needed to do tonight. His eyes darted to the fridge where he'd hidden the bouquet. He'd made sure to turn the temperature on it down, so as not to wilt the flowers.

More and more, maybe was moving towards definitely.

Standing up, he moved to put a blanket over her. The basement got chilly, and he didn't want her to catch a cold or something. He was careful, though, not to wake the hard-working farmer. He knew she didn't sleep much. He was exactly the last person to bother her. Quietly he slipped up the steps and into the main part of the house.

Robin was bustling about, tidying. Setting out the good dishes. "Need some help?" Sebastian asked, though he didn't wait for the answer, and instead started to set the places at the table.

For her part, Robin was stunned. Sebastian wasn't typically one to volunteer for domestic duties. "Where's Lucia?" She asked as she set a pitcher on the table.

Sebastian grinned a bit. "Geez, mom. I'm starting to think you'd much rather see her than me." He joked as he worked. "She's actually passed out. She was reading while I did some work, and she just kind of checked out. Not really surprised. She was in the mines earlier." He said, never realizing that an affectionate smile had settled itself on his face.

Robin stopped at the table for a moment. "You're smiling. I like that." she pointed out.

He flushed a bit. "I do that sometimes, ya know… Not a big deal."

Robin laughed. "No. You smirk. You grin. But this is like a full-blown, on-top-of-the-world smile. They're pretty rare." She explained. "I'm a mom. I see more things than you know."

She finished laying out the serving dishes and glasses. "I swear, Sebastian. I give you a lot of grief. But this time I'm serious. I love that she makes you happy." the normally energetic Robin said softly. "I look at you and her… And I see how I was with Demetrius, all those years before. I know you don't always see eye to eye with him, but trust me when I say that is a good thing. We haven't been together for almost two decades for no reason."

Sebastian paused. She wasn't wrong. He didn't always like Demetrius. In fact, sometimes it felt like war. But he knew the man loved his mother. "You think? I mean, maybe it's just being excited about something new?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, you've been inseparable for months… I think maybe it's a little more than that."

Sebastian wasn't even sure why he was arguing with her. He knew his mother was right. "Yeah, okay. But what if she doesn't want some reclusive nerd?" He commented quietly.

Robin groaned. "Son. She came over several hours early, just to be in the same room with you as you work on a computer. Not so you could do something together. Just so you could be in the same place together. Duh. Would you do that for someone you didn't care for?"

Sebastian thought. Would he sit alone in a room doing different things with Abi? Nope. What about Sam? Definitely not. "Fine, fine. Maybe we're in the same place, but…" He looked uneasy. "What if I mess it all up?"

Robin placed her palms on the table. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. So long as you treat her with kindness and love, and don't sleep with Abi, you probably can't do worse than Sam did." She mused.

Sebastian winced. Ouch. His mother had just thoroughly burned Sam. Mom burn. Yikes. Good thing Sam wasn't there for that. "Well… Let's just see what happens. It hasn't been that long since she was hurt so badly, and I don't wanna push things…"

Robin rolled her eyes. If he kept this up, Lucia was going to thing he was losing interest. She didn't want to see Sebastian miss his chance. So maybe a little fib was an order. "Alright…" She sighed. "So, I've heard that Elliot has been putting more jobs on the bulletin board so he could see Lucia more often."

Sebastian's head snapped up. "W-What?" He managed. "Really?"

Robin sighed. "No. But you looked panicked. Someday it will happen. If she thinks you've lost interest, why stay? It would be one thing if you genuinely weren't interested. Is that the case?"

He shook his head. "No. I want to be with her. A lot."

The woman nodded. "And I think she might be interested. For all reasons I've explained before. So, ya know. Just consider the things we talked about. It's not my decision. You're an adult. But just… Think about what you want. What you're risking. And what you're afraid of, and go from there."

That said, Robin headed back into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian to his own thoughts. Logically, the advice he'd been given was sound. But something left him uneasy. He liked how things were. Really, he did. And he was sure he'd like being something more to Lucia. But if he was misreading Lucia's opinions on him, would he lose what he had now?" Shaking his head, he decided it was a thought for another time.

Robin peeked out. "Alright, Sebastian. Maru just called. She'll be home in ten minutes. Might wanna go get Lucia, because once Maru is here, it's dinner time."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright." And off he went. He made his way down the steps quietly. She was still there, now curled in the blanket he'd put over her. She was smiling, and it stirred some drive in him to make sure she kept that smile. Moving over to the bed, sat on the edge. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for bothering her, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't miss a chance at a meal. His hand moved to rest on her shoulder. "Lucia... Gotta wake up now…" He said, not to loud.

The girl stirred, but just shifted closer to him, and settled back to sleep. "Hey, if you don't wake, you'll miss food." He warned with a chuckle. She opened one eye. "Hey…" She muttered. "You drive a hard bargain…" She finally opened the other, and both settled on his face. She was smiling again. "Sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sebastian's hands lingered on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I figured you were a bit worn out from the mines." He said with a nod. "After all, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep at your kitchen table last week." He pointed out with a chuckle.

She kept grinning as she listened to his words, then pushed herself upright. They were close. Again. And Sebastian thought about maybe pressing forward. But he expected they'd get interrupted again. Instead, he just tenderly brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Errr, sorry. That was kind of weird, huh?" He asked.

She shook her head, surprising him a bit. "I don't mind. I just passed out in your bed. I'd like to think we're close enough that you can touch me." She whispered with a grin. "Now, saying what I just said? That's a little weird." She said lightly.

He looked at her, once again surprised by how strange and funny and wonderful she was. "Maybe a little. But I'm into it." He managed. They were both making eye contact. Both focused thoroughly on the other. He could do it. Right now, he could kiss her, and he thought maybe she might like if he did. But sure enough, just as he'd decided he would in fact do so, he heard a call from the top of the steps. "Sebastian! Dinner!" It was Maru.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and Lucia laughed a bit nervously. He stood then offered a hand to her. She took it, and in that moment, he got a bit gutsy. Instead of just pulling her upright, he pulled her into his arms, holding her for just a moment. She didn't resist. Just rested against him and let out a content sigh. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. "Just… Thanks for coming today. Let's go, shall we?"

Lucia nodded with a light, airy sort of smile that she tended to show him when things were going well. Up the stairs they went, hand in hand. At the top of the stairs, they pulled their hands away, but not without a look between the two of them that held much of that same connection. In the dining room Robin was filling glasses as Demetrius dished up steamed salmon, roasted potatoes, and asparagus.

Maru had already taken a seat and was chirping away merrily about her day.

Robin grinned seeing the two. "Ah, Sebastian. Lucia! Time for supper." She said, gesturing to the other side of the table, where two seats sat open, side by side. Sebastian led her over, and, in a moment of consideration that genuinely surprised his family, pulled out Lucia's seat for her.

Lucia sat and then he took his, feeling eyes on the two of them.

Demetrius cleared his throat. "Lucia, thank you for joining us. We just thought, you've done so much for the town, and even for our little family… So, we wanted to have an evening to celebrate how glad we are to have you as a resident of our town."

Robin smiled an affectionate smile. "I absolutely love that you've brought Sebastian out of his shell a little.'

Sebastian looked a little embarrassed, and yet, he didn't argue the fact. How could he? It was true. Then, he was surprised as he felt her pinky hook around his, squeezing a bit comfortingly. Now, he was blushing a bit, and grinning like a dipshit. But he couldn't seem to be bothered as he rested his cheek on his hand. "They aren't wrong. You're pretty great, and I'm glad you're around." He chuckled. "My number of total friends has increased 50% since you started spending time with me."

Maru blinked and laughed. "Wow, that was cheesy. Good job!"

Lucia grinned. "I thought it was pretty cool. Math jokes are fun."

Sebastian had started to feel self-conscious, but Lucia had swooped in and as she often did, made him feel much better than he gave himself credit for.

Ultimately, it was a great meal, and Sebastian even managed to get along with Demetrius. At some point he realized this hadn't just been his mother's idea, but his step-father as well. 

Maybe they'd never see eye-to-eye on most things, but in this moment, Sebastian could appreciate the man that had been a part of his family for as long as Sebastian could remember.

Robin brought out the cake, and they enjoyed that as well. But afterwards, things got quiet. Then, Sebastian could have sworn he saw the three other members of his family glance about at each other. Robin finally spoke up. "Ah, it's been such a lovely meal. But I feel like I need to burn off some of dinner with some dancing. Don't you think, darling?" She asked, glancing at Demetrius. The head of household nodded calmly. "That sounds nice. An extra date night tonight, with the most beautiful girl in the world? I couldn't say no to that."

Maru grinned a bit. "I'm about to head out too. Penny wanted to hang out tonight and talk about a new book she got."

Sebastian blinked. Now he was seeing it. They were trying to give the two a little space. "R-Right."

Demetrius nodded. "Just make sure you lock up when it's time to walk Lucia home." He said before standing. Robin began to clear the dishes. "Sebastian, don't worry about the dishes tonight. I'll get them tomorrow."

Yeah. They were definitely plotting. After all, it was Sebastian's night for dishes. And no one ever let him skip it. "Sounds good. Thanks."

Lucia looked at him. She wasn't catching on the same way he did. Mostly because she didn't know his family the same way. Still, she stood with him as Sebastian saw the rest of his family off for the evening. "Alright. You kids be good, and don't be out all night." Sebastian called with a smirk before finally closing the door. "C'mon Lucia. I wanna sit and relax a bit." He said, looking like he was thinking. Maybe this was the right time.

Lucia looked hopeful as the strolled down the steps. Sebastian sat against the wall that his bed was back against, then gestured to the space next to him. Lucia nodded, and took up beside him. She was close again. "It was really cool of you to come for dinner and deal with my crazy family." He mused.

Lucia rested her head on his shoulder absently. "I actually really had fun. It's always been just me and my dad. My older brothers were already grown by the time I was old enough to remember, and out of the house. So, this family thing is… Well, it's kind of great." She explained.

Sebastian slipped an arm around her. "Well, you're welcome to mine anytime you need your fix." He joked softly, stealing a glance down at her. Damnit, she was still stunning to him. He took a few calming breaths and glanced over at the mini fridge. Maybe it was time. But what if she turned him down? What if this great connection they had was damaged? What if-

As if to soothe the trepidation that was mounting up in his mind, Lucia leaned in and stole a gentle, somewhat cautious, but still longing kiss.

Sebastian allowed himself to succumb to his surprise for only a second, before letting himself go, and deepening it. His arm pulled her close and he kissed her. It was a different kiss from that groping, desperate night on the couch in the Saloon. More than anything, it was the intense emotional one from the last day in Zuzu.

When finally, they broke, her eyes caught his, and he couldn't look away.

She giggled a bit bashfully. "I-I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to really badly earlier at the Saloon. And then again right before we were called up to dinner, and I just thought maybe-"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled her into the next world-rumbling kiss. "Don't be sorry. Just means you're braver than me." He whispered after they broke apart again. "I was worried I'd ruin what we had if I tried to reach for more."

Lucia blinked. "Sebastian, of course not. I want to be here with you. I skipped an extra job from the bulletin board so I could be here for dinner." She told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sebastian rested his forehead against hers. "I- I think I know what I need to do right now." He said. "Just… Sit tight, okay?" He said, giving her another kiss before he stood up and moved to the mini fridge. "Close your eyes, alright?"

Lucia nodded, and once he saw that she had, he pulled the bouquet from the fridge. Moving across the floor he sat on the before her, and placed the bouquet in her arms. "You can open your eyes."

Lucia did, and her eyes fell on the flowers. "They're so pretty, Sebastian," she said softly. Sebastian seemed pleased that she liked them. "Here in Pelican town, there's a bit of a tradition. If you like someone, you get them a bouquet. A special one with flowers that are unique to this area." He took a breath. "One like that one." He watched as the crimson haired beauty put it together.

"Lucia. I want to be with you. I want to keep being your friend. And also, I want you to be my girlfriend. I l-lo-" He was getting anxious, and she knew it.

"I love you too, Sebastian." She said, picking up on the words he was trying to get out.

Sebastian sat, stunned for a moment. Here was a girl who knew his heart. Knew when he was scared or nervous. And she always managed to make it better. "Lucia, I love you so much…" He managed, thrilled by her words as he pulled her into his arms.

How odd it was, to start the day so normally, and end it with the girl that had become so much a part of his life firmly held in his arms.

Sebastian loved Lucia. And Lucia loved him back. 


	19. I-Indeed Pt 2

Chapter 19: I-Indeed Pt 2

Side by side. They must have been curled up like this at least an hour. Talking about anything and everything. Dreams. Goals. It was so much like it had always been when they chatted, and yet, it was like everything was brand new, too. Maybe it was because goals were discussed as a pair. Not just his. Not just hers.

Sebastian and Lucia were in no hurry for anything in particular. But it was something else to talk about a future where they were together.

Between the endless chatting and laughing, there was plenty of affection. Sweet kisses that each put their hearts into, and cuddling that didn't stop.

She was getting tired, though, and Sebastian could see it in her face. He also knew she had an early morning, so staying here wouldn't work. Pressing his hand to her cheek, Sebastian smiled. "Don't pass out on me. Maybe we should start getting you back home?" He suggested. He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew her farm work was important, and he wanted to respect that.

Lucia pouted a bit. "I guess I should. I don't wanna, but I should." She admitted.

Sebastian stole another kiss from her. "Know what? Why don't we plan to take another road trip real soon?" He suggested. "Just you, me, and the open roads. We'll stop where we want to. Do what we want. You work so hard. You should play hard, too."

Lucia grinned brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that's a definite 'Hell yes'. She declared.

Perfect. He loved the idea of spending so much time away from all the stressors of their lives, just enjoying each other's presences. "It's a plan. Tomorrow, after I help you with the chores, we'll look at the weather forecasts and our calendars, and choose a good time." He planned, before leaning in and pressing another affectionate kiss to her full lips. "I could do that a million times, and I don't think I'd ever get bored."

Lucia had that playful grin that made Sebastian's heart race a little. "I'm gonna hold you to that, then. One million kisses, then I'll check how you're feeling about it."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Deal. Guess that means we're gonna have to stick together for at least that long." He pointed out as he moved to stand. Taking her hands, he helped the fiery woman to her feet. His girlfriend. What a fantastic thing to be able to say.

He looked her over. "It's a little chilly during the nights… Here." He said as he pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She looked him over, maybe a little worried and he chuckled. "I'll be fine. I like it cooler. Besides, if I thought I needed one, I have a closet full." He assured.

Worries eased, Lucia pulled on the sweatshirt, still warm from his body heat, looked down at herself. She was swimming in it.

Sebastian chuckled a bit. "Sometimes I forget that I'm way taller. But… it's kinda cute." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he looked off to the side. Even despite the new heights they'd reached this evening, he still found himself flustered by how she was.

Walking over, he grabbed his keys off the hook on the wall, then caught her hand with the free one.

Lucia looked up at him. "You don't have to take me. I walk alone a lot, so don't put yourself out for me.

Sebastian looked at her and shook his head. "Like I'd miss some extra time with you." He teased before leading her up the steps and out the door. As he'd expected, it was a little chilly with the sun gone. What he hadn't accounted for was the clouds rolling across the sky. He caught her worried look and he shook his head. "We're pretty close to the farm, so I should be able to dodge the rain."

Lucia seemed to trust his thoughts, because she visibly eased as they moved forward.

Their travels had been progressing nicely. That is, until about half way down the mountain path. A massive tree trunk laid across the way, old and dead. It seemed simple to have finally weakened and fallen. But it didn't mean that it wasn't heavy.

Sebastian was content to just climb over it. But Lucia looked concerned. "We can't really leave this here. Your mom takes this path when she comes for jobs… She's coming at noon tomorrow for the stables." He looked at the heavy thing and groaned. "Lucia, I don't know if we can handle this on our own."

Lucia looked intently at the situation. "We need a big rock…" She said, out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"A big rock. We can wedge it between the end of the trunk and the stump, then if both you and I push at the end, we can at least move it vertically so it's not in the way."

Sebastian blinked and looked at hit, quickly realizing that she was right. They couldn't completely remove it, but they could make the path traversable. Damn, she was good in a pinch. He couldn't help but admire the quickness with which she problem solved. "You're right. We should do what we can here. I'll go check in the wooded area for a good-sized stone." He said. "You should take out the straps of bark that are still connecting the trunk and stump. 

Lucia nodded and fished through her pocket, pulling up a pocket knife, which she quickly set to work with. "Just be careful out there, Sebastian. Please be safe?" She called back as he headed in. It was very dark in there, and she worried he'd misstep and get injured. He called back that he'd be fine.

Lucia focused on her work, and though it took some time, she was able to separate stump and trunk. This would happen the one day she didn't have her pack on her. She'd locked it away in a chest in the main cave of the mine.

A little after she'd finished her job, it started to rain. It wasn't just a summer sprinkle. No. This was a chilling, driving rain. So, when Sebastian returned, scuffed and wet, but rolling a large rock, she sighed, relieved. "I'm glad you're back." She said as she helped him position the small boulder. He nodded. "I didn't want to leave you alone too long in the dark."

Working together, they wedged their rock between the stump and trunk, then moved to the opposite end and side of the trunk. "Alright. We should push close together, so that the force isn't spread out too much." She suggested. Sebastian took the end, and she was right next to him. The path was turning muddy, though, and their first attempt left her slipping into the mud.

Much to his continuing amazement, though, Lucia wasn't deterred for even a second, and moved to go again, digging her heels in. Between the two of them, it took several tries, but they finally got the log going, and soon had it to the side of the path. Both were breathless, cold, muddy, and soaked to the bone. But Lucia looked pleased, and the pride in her face was infectious.

Sebastian took up her hand. "C'mon, I don't want you to get sick." He said, as he led her quickly down the path. Lucia couldn't help but feel giddy about how much he cared.

By the time they reached the porch of her home, it was raining harder, getting colder, and she looked him over to find him every bit as soaked as she was. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You should go in, and dry up. Hot shower. Warm clothes. Hot tea. The works." He said, though he was trembling himself.

When Sebastian went to move, he was surprised to feel a tug on his arm, and looked back to see her hand grasping his. "Stay. Please?" She asked with a bashful smile. "You'll get sick too, and… I want you to be happy and healthy with me. So just… Tonight, why don't you stay?" She asked hopefully.

Sebastian blinked. Stay with the one person in the world he really wanted to see right now? "You don't have to ask twice." He said, squeezing her hand as he moved in closer. Sure, the rain was still driving. But she was still everything beautiful, even with the rain dripping from her hair and off her eyelashes. Down her cheeks. Droplets like sparkling little gems, lit up by the moon when it peeked from the clouds. He couldn't help himself. She was like a magnet drawing him in and soon, the were deep into a kiss that made the world go away.

This one was loaded with every bit of love and affection of the numerous other kisses they'd shared this evening. But it also possessed this intense, passionate fire that was consuming, warming him from the inside out. His fingers curled into her hair and her fingers pressed against his chest.

Breaking, breathless and burning up, they looked each other in the eyes and the spark was there, making her eyes this intense molten gold. She grinned an eager grin that left his head spinning, as she led him in, pressed the door shut behind her. Her back was too it, and he couldn't stop looking at her, flushed and perfect.

 _Again_ , his mind commanded.

 _Again_.

Soon he was pressed close to her, tangled up in her arms as their lips met again and again. Neither felt the cold anymore. Soon his lips were traveling down her chin and along her jaw. At her ear, he nipped before whispering words he'd never said to anyone else.

They were lost in each other. Hands traveling any bit of skin they could reach. He finally pulled back a moment, realizing his fingers were tracing along her hips and then just under the wet fabric of her shirt. His deep dark eyes caught hers.

"Lucia… I-"

She nodded. "I-Indeed."

"If we keep going, we may not stop…"

She smiled "Indeed."

He couldn't help but grin, remembering the last time those very words had been uttered.

"I love you." He said like an oath.

Lucia grinned and pressed a finger to his lips, before kissing him again, the intent clear.

The words on those lips, that she shared without speaking told the whole story. _I love you, too._

She took his hands and led them up a bit. Soon, they were undressing each other, shedding cold clothes like old memories. In almost no time he had her in his arms, carrying her to her bed.

It was the start of a wild, feverish night, skin on skin, body to body, loving with absolute abandon.

 **Author's Notes: Well. Been out of commission for a minute. But I'm back, and yeah, that just happened. Per FFN rules, no explicit stuff. I wrote it, but I won't be posting it here. Not willing to lose all my work if someone gets a hair up their ass to report me. Sorry guys. Still, all my love to the ones who kept reading. The best is still to come, so hold onto your seats. As usual, follow, fave, review, or chat me up. I love hearing from people, whether it's constructive criticism, or just a nice compliment!**

 **3 Nano**


	20. Smile-until-my-face-hurts' happy

Chapter 20: 'Smile-until-my-face-hurts' happy

The morning came with a swiftness surprising to Sebastian. He woke to find Lucia pressed up against him. Absently his thoughts drifted. Some jingle on the tv claimed that the best part of waking up was their coffee in your cup.

Make no mistakes, Sebastian was a man who truly appreciated that caffeinated wonder-water. And yet, he was pretty sure the person who thought up that slogan had never woken up next to a woman like Lucia. Because seeing her sleeping form curled up next to him was easily the best thing he'd ever opened his eyes to.

Tracing his fingers carefully along her arm, and over the soft swell of her hip covered by little else than the thin fabric of the sheets on her bed, he couldn't help but smile. He'd dreamed about waking up beside her as her lover. And yet, even in his best dreams, it hadn't felt as good as this. His heart possessed a fullness that he'd never imagined, seeing her seek out his warmth and closeness even in her sleep. It seemed the girl loved him, even when she wasn't conscious of it. Sebastian felt some pride in that.

He glanced at the clock. 5:58 am. He wanted to wake her gently, as she looked so peaceful. So, he slipped his arm over to her and shut off the alarm clock. Once that was done, Sebastian moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it as he leaned in and pressed an affectionate kiss to her full lips. "Lucia… It's time to wake up." He said, his tone easy and gentle.

She smiled and stirred a bit, nestling closer into his arms. "Do I have to?" She asked, a sleepy smile taking over her face. "Because this feels pretty fantastic."

Sebastian ran his fingers through her long hair. "I could do your chores for you." He suggested absently, distracted by giving her little gestures of affection.

"But then you wouldn't be here beside me." She pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled. "But I'm not going anywhere. In fact, we've got a million more mornings, so long as you want them."

"Still not enough." She said finally fluttering open those golden orbs to take in her bed-mate. She caught his gaze and let out a lazy giggle. "I mean, I really like you and all… And I'm kind of selfish, so I'm always gonna want more."

Sebastian pressed his forehead to hers, a playful grin pulling at his lips. "Guess I'll have to deliver then." he said before catching her in a deep kiss. It started out innocent enough, but quickly she deepened it into this passionate thing that drove fire through each of them.

His hand slid over her side, down along her hip, then cupped her thigh before, in a single surprisingly well coordinated movement, he rolled them both so he was over top of her. He used the hand holding her thigh and lifted it, bringing her knee to rest at his hip. As their eyes caught each other's, the very same look of playful longing was present in both. He could practically feel the heat pouring off of her.

What came next felt like heaven and ended with them tangled up in in each other, sated of their passions and dazed.

He let out a tired chuckle. "Wow... "He managed before giving her an adoring kiss.

She grinned. "Not bad for my second run, eh?"

He had just gotten his head propped up on his hand when she said that, and his jaw dropped as his arm slipped out from under him.

Sebastian blinked as he ran the numbers.

Two times.

Just now. The second time.

That meant last night was…

"L-Lucia!" He exclaimed, blinking as his arm pulled her closer. "If it was your first time last night, you should have said something so I could have been a little gentler with you…" He worried as he looked her over. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

Lucia just grinned, seeming unbothered. "I didn't really think it mattered. First time or thousandth. It was still perfect… Are you upset with me?" She asked, looking up at him.

He couldn't help but smile. "No, dummy… I just- I really hope it is a good memory for you." He said, his fingers tracing over her skin.

Lucia smiled serenely as she nestled close to him. "Definitely. You don't need to worry." She promised as they laid there for a minute or so more. How nice it would be to stay raveled up in the safety and comfort of one another for the whole day.

But the harsh morning sun filtering through the slats of the blinds over the bedroom window was a keen reminder that she had a calling to tend to. She planted one more kiss on him. Well, one more that turned into a few more.

Finally, she pulled away a touch breathless. He looked pleased with the world. "Need some help love?" Sebastian asked.

Lucia yawned as she stood, and he couldn't help but admire her body, painted in the rays of light. "I wouldn't say no. Divide and conquer?" She mused lightly as she moved to her dresser to grab the day's work clothes. Sebastian followed suit. "Sure thing."

Dressed and ready to face the morning, they headed out. It was actually rather serene at this time of the morning. Things still had a little chill to them, and everything was coated with a thin layer of dew.

As she stepped off the porch and headed towards the cow barns, he took the cue to take the lead on the coops.

Between the two of them it was relatively easy going. He finished first, and stood in the yard staring out at the farm for a bit. Sometimes he was a little astounded by the scope of it all, and the notion that all of this was by her own efforts.

Lucia wondered out, scuffed with dirt, and flustered. It was clear she'd had some issues. "One of the cows is pregnant and cranky. She knocked me back." She explained with a chuckle.

Sebastian moved over to her, and looked her over. Once he was sure she wasn't hurt, he relaxed. "You have to be pretty tough to do this day in and out, huh?" He wondered. She shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno if I'm particularly tough. Just use to it."

They finally headed in and Lucia was set on a hot shower. However, as she made her way to the bathroom door, she gave him a 'come here' motion with her finger. He blinked and got flustered. But when a girl like her asked him to join her in the shower, there was no way in hell he was going to decline.

Following her in, the found themselves really, _really_ enjoying their shower.

Three times. If they kept this up, she was going to wear him out. And he wasn't complaining even a little.

Finally, then came out, feeling pretty wonderful about the world. Getting ready after was a quick affair; something that Sebastian was grateful for. Lucia didn't take a million years to put on makeup, or get her hair just right, or choose the perfect shoes to match her top, or any of the million other things he'd had to wait on Abi for whilst heading out to gigs in the past.

No. She just redressed, through her damp hair up in a messy bun, and still, she was the most beautiful girl in Sebastian's eyes. He offered his hand at the door, and she slipped her into it. Bringing his lips to the top of her hand, he pressed a little kiss there that made her blush. All the things they'd done in the last twelve hours, and this was what made her blush? Sebastian chuckled as he lowered her hand. What a strange, wonderful woman. 

As they went out the door and stepped off the porch, Lucia moved to check her mail. One letter. "Huh…" She mused as she opened it up. It was addressed as "From Caroline". Opening it up, her eyes scanned the neat curly script of an invitation. Then her jaw dropped. "Uhhhh. Wow." She mused.

Sebastian looked at her cautiously. "Good wow, or bad wow?"

Lucia sighed. "Weird wow. It's an invitation… To Abi's baby shower."

He just blinked. "That… Tacky? Inviting the ex of the guy who got you pregnant after cheating with him…" He muttered.

Lucia took a breath. "Well... "She thought for a minute. "I don't really care about the past. Not anymore. I came out on top anyway, since we're together." She said, clasping his hand again. "I think I'll go. I don't much care for her. But I'm not angry with Sam anymore, and their kid never did me any wrong. So, the least I can do is help to give them a great start." She said, taking a few leveling breaths. It would have been so easy to be shitty about this, but it was clear she was going to take the high road here.

Sebastian looked even more surprised now. "Lucia… You don't have to do that."

"Of course I don't. I'm _choosing_ to. Sam is still your best friend. And I can still respect that despite what happened. I don't even dislike Abi for that reason. I dislike her because she's means and manipulative. She seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that I'd been hurt by what happened. Sam felt like crap. She wasn't the least bit remorseful." She explained as she folded the invite up and slipped it into her pocket.

Sebastian nodded. "Well, you're nicer than I'd be. It's your choice, and I won't pester you about it. Maybe next time we head out to Zuzu we can find a good gift for the baby." Lucia grinned. "Thanks, Sebastian."

Looking out over the farm, Lucia felt good about things right now. Sebastian squeezed her hand. "Wanna go with me back to mine? I need to do some work on a job." Lucia nodded. "Sure. I'll stick around for a while before I head out to the mines. I've gotten down to the fiftieth level."

Sebastian looked a little worried, but he reminded himself that she had been strong and independent before him, and she would continue to be so after him. It was part of what he loved so much about her, after all. "Just… Be careful. That's all I ask."

Lucia leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Of course. I have someone important to spend time with. Can't waste my time with hospital stays and injuries."

From there, they took of up the mountain path from the farm. The log was still there, but thanks to their efforts, it was off the majority of the path. On arrival at the house, Robin was waiting in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand. Her eyes moved to their clasped hands, and the ginger woman wasn't surprised, but she was happy if her smile was any indication of things.

"C'mon you two. Breakfast." She called.

Lucia's stomach grumbled in response and she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "You don't have to tell me twice!" She mused. Sebastian couldn't help but agree as they moved indoors.

In the kitchen, Lucia offered her hands, and Robin was more than willing to give her busy work. "Just set the table if you would?" the carpenter requested before indicating where the dishes were. Lucia did so happily as Sebastian stood at the counter, making coffee.

Once Lucia was clear of the room, Robin grinned at her oldest. "So, you took my advice then?" She asked with a wry chuckle.

Sebastian flushed a little thinking of last night and this morning. "Y-yeah." he mused. "You and Pierre. He convinced me to buy a bouquet yesterday, and I'm kinda glad I did." He admitted as he finished setting the coffee pot. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm happy. Like genuinely, smile-until-my-face-hurts happy." She said thoughtfully. "I dunno where this will all end up. But I'm in no rush. I just want to enjoy being with her."

Robin pouted. "So, no grandchildren anytime soon?" Sebastian coughed. "No! I've been dating her for five minutes. Geez." He muttered.

Robin laughed. "Alright, alright. I won't pester you." She looked at the coffee maker which was about full. "Now get out there and give Lucia a cup of coffee, you charmer you."

"You're mocking me aren't you…"

"A little."

"Okay. Just making sure. I'd worry if you didn't." He jabbed back at Robin before pouring a cup for each of them, and heading to the dining room table. "Here you go, love." He said, offering hers to her.

Lucia took it eagerly. "You bring me coffee. You give me affection. You help me with chores. I think you might like me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but laughed a bit. "Love. I love you." He mused as he slipped his arm around her waist. She had finished setting the table by now, and they had a few quiet moments before Maru came down the stairs.

The young nurse's eyes leveled on her brother and the farmer, all cozy together. "Ohhh! Finally, Sebastian. I thought you were never gonna make a move." She teased as she moved to the table and took a seat. "I've always wanted a sister, so I approve of this."

Sebastian sighed. "Just don't be clingy." he warned. Maru rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't think of it. Can't you ever be nice to me, big brother?" She teased with a good-natured grin.

Soon Demetrius came in from outside. Spotting the three he nodded, approving. He moved in and kissed Maru's forehead before nodding to Sebastian and shaking Lucia's hand. "Glad to see you two happy." He said a bit gruffly. But it really did seem the step-father meant well.

Sebastian nodded. "Thanks, Demetrius." He said. Their interactions were still awkward, but he at least wanted to show his best face with Lucia around. "Mom's got breakfast going. And coffee."

And speak of the devil, here came Robin, bustling in with a tray of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. "Hope everyone brought their appetites. I made plenty."

On the whole it was a genuinely pleasant meal. Demetrius and Sebastian even made conversation. Sebastian found himself wondering if stepping out of his comfort zone to care about someone else had made him more mature. But he decided not to linger on it.

Things were good for once, and Sebastian just didn't want to mess this up. 


	21. You're not warm, you're hot

Chapter 21: You're not warm, you're hot

The days came and went. Summer turned to fall, and all into winter. A chill had descended on the valley, bringing with it plenty of time to share with Lucia. She didn't exactly have a ton of work in the winter.

This wasn't all good news, though. Her funds were tight, and the pickings slim. In order to combat this, she'd been spending more and more time in the mines. Sebastian wished he could help more, but even he was in a tight spot. With the end of the year looming, people just didn't seem to have a lot of work for him.

Still, they'd been spending most nights together, and he was grateful for the time. Her home had become a second home to him. Sometimes it would be days between visits to his family home. And yet, no one seemed to be bothered. Robin just considered it him spreading his wings.

Things were good, and Sebastian still hadn't come down from the cloud he'd been on since the two had started their relationship.

But on this particular morning, things weren't so calm. It all started off with a fever. Lucia woke looking pale, other than the flush in her cheeks. Sniffles and coughs followed. But she still got up and did as much of the work as she could manage before Sebastian beat her to it.

"Lucia, you really should rest…" He advised, pressing his hands to her forehead, "Hot. You're not warm, you're hot."

Lucia grinned coyly. "Well, thank you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Not like that. I mean, yes, like that too. But that's not what I meant in this instance… You've got a fever. I really think you should take it easy today."

Lucia groaned. "I have one bulletin board job for Abi, but after that, I swear. It'll be quick." She said.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright." It was moot to fight her. She would do it anyway. "Just bundle up really well, and get home quickly, alright?" He asked.

Lucia nodded. "I promise."

That in mind, she bundled up in sweater, coat, hat, gloves, and boots, then she was off. But he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in his gut.

Sebastian began to kill some time by cleaning up the house. Then doing some repair work on the farm. Some of the old fences needed repaired. He checked the animals to make sure they were well. And waited. And waited some more. 

About four hours in, Sebastian started to get uneasy. Maybe she'd gotten to chatting with Caroline or Pierre. He wasn't sure but he was about to go find out.

Gearing up, he headed out into the town. First the general store. He asked Pierre and Caroline if they'd seen the redheaded farmer. Neither had since this morning. "Can I talk to Abi?" He asked. Pierre looked thoughtful. "I think she went to Jodie and Kent's to see Sam." He muttered. "Best try there."

So, Sebastian was off again to his best friend's home. At the door he was greeted by Jodie. "Ah, Sebastian! Sam and Abi are in his room. When are you kids gonna pick up the band again? It was so wonderful to see you all work so hard!"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe after the baby. Wouldn't want Abi to overwork herself." He said, a bit uneasy. After, he was let back to Sam's room. Knocking on the door, Sam called for him to come in.

Sam was there, practicing his guitar. And Abi, looking through baby magazines.

Sam looked utterly thrilled to see Sebastian, and yet, Sebastian made straight for Abi. "Abigail. Lucia said she had a job from you today. Have you seen her."

Abi looked thoughtful? "Not since this morning. She came by for more details, then took off. Why?" She asked, a little disdainful. Abi was not a huge fan of the relationship between the object of her affection and the farmer.

Sebastian looked nervous. "Where did she go? What did you have her do?" He asked, hoping she could shed some light on why it was taking Lucia so long. Absently, Abigail put her nose back in a magazine. "Oh. I was craving Lava eel maki, and I heard that Lucia hit level 95 in the mines, so I commissioned her to get to 100 and fish me up a lava eel."

Sebastian groaned. "Fuck, Abi, she's sick! Fever and all."

"Ohhh. That explained why she was so pale."

He looked astounded at the aloofness the girl displayed. "Do you ever pay any attention to anyone but yourself?! She's sick and you sent her to the mines on a whim… Shit, I hope you grow up some before the kid gets here, or it's fucked." He snapped before heading out.

Even Sam wasn't impressed. But he kept quiet.

Sebastian's first stop was home. He wasn't so foolish as to go unarmed. Rifling through the garage, he knew there was something in here. He just had to find it.

Finally, he was able to dig up a bent metal bat. His own father had given it to him after the divorce, because it seemed the man had known nothing about his own son. At one point, pulling into the garage with his bike, he'd run over it and bent it. It had never served a purpose. Not until now, at least.

Finally, he was off to the mines. At the elevator he looked at the panel. 100 was still not available yet. That meant she hadn't made it there. The feeling in his gut was twisting tighter and tighter as he took the elevator to floor 95. By the time he got off, Sebastian was racing to find the ladders down that Lucia had taken. Each floor he searched from top to bottom, all whilst fighting off the variety of enemies that would come after him. Finally, on the 99th floor, he found it. A trail of blood leading to a ladder. It was fresh.

She must have only very recently made it down to the bottom floor. He was quick to get down there, and on arrival, he spotted her leaned up against the wall, propping herself up with her sword. Her shoulder had a decent gash in it, wide but not too deep." Tossing the bat to the side, he ran to her, and came to knees beside her.

His hand pressed against her forehead, and it was so hot that he had to pull back. She was sweating, and breathing was labored. "Damnit… Damnit, Lucia. C'mon love… Look at me…" He said, shaking her uninjured shoulder. She cracked an eyelid. "Sebastian…" She muttered weakly. "Look… I got it…" She said, holding up the eel. "Why are you down here?"

Sebastian was too busy looking her over for other signs of injury to roll his eyes at that. "Gut feeling… Abi told me where you were headed." He kneeled down before her, back to her. "Can you climb on by yourself?"

It took some doing, but Lucia managed it, holding tightly to him. He wasted no time in taking the elevator back up. It was a slow trip, but as soon as those doors were open, the raven-haired rescuer was off and running. By now her wound had stopped bleeding, but not before soaking the shoulder of his shirt.

At the clinic, Sebastian was frantic as he called out for Harvey. Maru stood with a start on seeing the girl slung over Sebastian's back. "Doctor, bring the gurney!" She called. Harvey was quick to respond, rolling out the wheeled bed. He helped Sebastian lay her down, and other than some cursory information gathering, the two were wordlessly off, leaving Sebastian lost and quite frankly, scared witless.

It was a few hours, but finally Harvey came out. "She's going to be okay. She gave me consent to tell you things as her medical proxy before we started treatment." the doctor said, taking a breath. "We gave her a transfusion as she lost quite a bit of blood, and some medicine to bring her fever down. You can go back to see her. I need to check her labs to figure out what she's got going on."

Sebastian barely heard the last part as he barreled back, screeching to a stop before her bed. She was still out. He sat beside her and held her hand. Thankfully, his presence seemed to rouse her some. "Hey." She muttered sleepily. "I feel like a got in a fight with a speeding semi…"

Sebastian smiled a bit for her sake, but he was still ill at ease. "Well, you look better than you feel. Promise." He teased lightly, to make her smile.

She did. Well, until she caught sight of the gnarly looking stitches in her shoulder. "Ooooh. That's gonna leave a mark." She said with a sigh.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That's what you're worried about? A scar? Lucia, what were you thinking, taking a job like that?!" He asked. "You could have-..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Shaking his head, he looked at her. "Well?"

Lucia looked sad. "I-I just wanted to earn a little money. So, I could get you a birthday present. It's coming up soon, right?" She said. "You do all these things for me, and I'm always coming up short. I wanted to give you something really special."

Sebastian winced. "I shouldn't have been so mean. Lucia. Thank you, but you should know… I never want you to be unsafe for my sake. No gift could ever fix what losing you would do to me." He said as he kissed her hand. "Things come and go. But I want you to stay for as long as humanly possible."

It wasn't too long before Harvey strolled in, clipboard in hand. "Lucia, it looks like you've just got a garden variety cold. Normally I'd indicate ibuprofen to keep the fever down, but given your condition, acetaminophen is more appropriate."

Lucia blinked. "My condition?"

Harvey looked her charts over. "Oh! I forgot. I guess I should have said this first… It looks like you are pregnant." He mused.

Pregnant. One word, and it threw two adults for a total loop. 


	22. Unplanned

Chapter 22: Unplanned

It was a damn good thing that Lucia had been sitting in the bed, because the news left her reeling, and she blacked right out. Sebastian was stunned, but he quickly caught her as she slumped towards the side, and helped to right her on the bed.

Pregnant. He repeated the word in his mind so many times it lost meaning, in the little bit of time that Lucia was out.

Finally, she came to, her vision focusing in on his face. Her eyes welled up and she whimpered out an apology. "S-Sebastian, I'm sorry…"

He finally snapped out of it as Harvey left to give them some privacy. Looking down at her and the tears now streaking down her cheeks, he shook his head. "Oh, Lucia… No!" He said, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm not upset. A little surprised, but I'm not upset or unhappy." he said, trying to comfort her.

She closed her eyes. "What should we do?" She asked, gaging his opinion. Sebastian took a breath. "I personally don't know. But whatever you choose, I'll support you. Because I love you."

Lucia took a breath. "I just… I think we need a bit to think…" She admitted pulling the blankets up around her. Sebastian couldn't have agreed more. "We'll just breathe, think this through, and be fine." He promised, rubbing her shoulder.

She glanced at him. "Are you mad?"

Sebastian frowned. "No! Why would I be. It took both of us to get here, and I didn't exactly do anything to prevent this either." He assured. "We're a team. We take on things together. Good and bad." He just wasn't sure which this was yet.

Eventually Harvey came back, wheeling in an ultrasound machine. It looked a little dated. "If you consent, I'd like to do this so we know things are okay, and get an idea of how far you've gotten."

Lucia looked at Sebastian and they both nodded. "I'm okay with that, Lucia decided.

Harvey nodded and hand her lift the gown so he could place a cold gel on her stomach. It was so weird, Sebastian thought. Her stomach was still so flat, so it was hard to imagine a baby being in there.

What was even stranger was the image that the good doctor eventually showed them. On the screen there was a small shape that looked like the start of a person. And in its center, a pulsing. "My measurements say 8 weeks. See, this is the heartbeat." He pointed to the pulsing. "It looks good and strong."

Lucia watched the screen, looking stunned. Something like that was resting inside her. She looked to Sebastian only to see him looking at the screen, completely awed. This was a part of him as well as a part of her. It was in the moment that she saw a smile come over his face that she knew what she wanted. "Sebastian, I hope you'll be a good dad. I'll do my best to be a great mom." She whispered, looking up at him.

He caught her golden eyes in his gaze and his heart skipped a beat. Their baby. They were going to have a baby. He blinked then wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face in her good shoulder. "We'll do great." He promised, holding his beloved close. "Us, and baby, too."

Then he looked to the doctor. "What do we need to do to keep her and the baby healthy?" He asked, realizing he knew nearly nothing about any of this. Harvey began listing off things. Eat healthy. Keep moving. Vitamins. Be careful with work, and don't go overboard. No more mines for a while. No sashimi, undercooked meats, or undercooked eggs. The list went on forever.

And Sebastian was there, trying to commit it all to memory. That was, until Harvey handed Lucia a pamphlet. "That has a lot of good information, including what we discussed. "Fortunately, I handled the labs myself so Maru doesn't know yet. It's still your call when or if you tell anyone."

Sebastian blinked. He hadn't thought about any of that yet. Telling his family. Lucia cleared her throat. "If there's nothing else, may we have a moment alone?" she asked of Harvey. The doctor nodded. "You're looking well, so we'll discharge you this afternoon. Until then, I'll leave you be."

With that, he cleared the room, leaving the two to themselves.

Things fell quiet for a moment, both deep in their thoughts. Sebastian was the first to speak. "Are you okay?"

Lucia nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Sebastian rested his hands one on top of the other, and his chin on them. "I think so. Do we… Do we tell someone?" he asked. "Like my family? Or yours?"

Lucia laid back. "Just yours and my dad." She advised. "Otherwise we should keep it quiet. I don't want to be fussed over too much. I still need to take up work where I can."

Sebastian looked at her. "I… I dunno if that's a great idea." He sighed. "Just leave things to me. I'll find a way to keep us. Trust me, okay?" He promised, holding her hands. "You're so important to me… I don't want you to be hurt again. Not you, and not the baby."

Lucia couldn't help but smile. "Fine… But I'm still doing farm work. It's still really early, so I can handle it."

Sebastian knew she wouldn't be happy sitting around all day. "Fair. Just be careful."

Soon, the fell into the silence again, each considering their situation. She finally rested some.

When next she woke, it was because it was time to discharge. Harvey sent her with vitamins, and some medicine to keep her fever down. By this time, Maru had left the clinic, and when Sebastian and Lucia stepped out, it was to his family, waiting, looking anxious.

Maru. Of course, she would tell them that Lucia had been injured. He wrapped his arm around Lucia's shoulders, careful of her injury. "Can we just talk at home. I want Lucia to be able to sit and rest." He said quietly. Ultimately, no one argued him, and they all made their way back to the mountain home of his parents.

In the door, Sebastian looked to Lucia. "Can we sit at the table and talk for a minute?" he asked of his mother, sister, and Demetrius.

Robin blinked but nodded. "Absolutely, Sebby. C'mon love, Maru." And so, they moved to the table Robin put on the electric kettle and some instant coffee. Things were silent as the water heated. When it was finished, Robin offered everyone mugs of hot coffee. And everyone accepted. Save for Lucia. That was Robin's first tip that something was off. She'd never seen the farmer turn down coffee.

Sebastian looked to Lucia, who had taken his hand under the table and squeezed. Sebastian took a breath. Fair enough. They were his family. He cleared his voice a little.

"M-Mom… Demetrius. Lucia's pregnant." He admitted.

The silence that came next was nearly deafening, and he was just so sure his mother was disappointed. Sure, she'd joked about grandbabies before, but out of wedlock, and so soon? He felt a knot forming in his stomach again.

That was until Robin laughed this exuberant, joyful laugh. "Ahhhh! Wonderful! Demetrius, we're gonna have a grandbaby!" Demetrius chuckled. "Seems that way, huh?" Maru was half jumping for how excited she was. "Ahhh, I'm gonna have a niece or nephew! You guys! This is amazing!"

Sebastian found himself dumbstruck again. "You're not disappointed? We're not married, and it wasn't planned."

Robin shook her head. "Love. You're an adult. Lucia is an adult. Besides, you think you were planned? Things happen. I don't mind so long as you both are happy."

Sebastian's jaw dropped and Lucia snorted a laugh. Even Maru had to contain her surprised amusement. "M-Mom! What do you mean, I wasn't planned?!" Sebastian stuttered.

Robin chuckled. "I wasn't very careful in my teenage years. I got pregnant at 19, and you came when I was 20. It wasn't what I had intended. But you were still my beloved, and there was never a minute I didn't want you."

Sebastian flushed. "Mom…" He said, realizing just how much she'd been through in her life to get him and eventually Maru to this point. Would he ever be as good a parent as Robin, or even Demetrius? He had doubts.

Lucia's hand squeezing his own brought him around, though. She rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll be fine, Sebastian. We're both smart and we both have skills. We'll make it through. I know it." She assured. And the way she smiled and believed in him made Sebastian believe too.

"So what is your plan, you two?" Demetrius asked, ever the pragmatic one.

Sebastian thought. Something occurred to him. Sure, his home was familiar and comfortable. But he owed it to Lucia to be there for her. Taking a breath, he spoke again. "I… Well, with Lucia's blessings, I think I should move to the farm with her. The baby is mine as well as hers, and I should be there to help her and support her."

For the first time Sebastian saw true, unmistakable approval in Demetrius' face as he nodded his head. "I think that's a very responsible choice, Sebastian." He said, a hint of pride for the man his step-son had become. "Make no mistake, it'll be hard work, but I think you're making the proper choices."

Sebastian's shoulders eased of some tension. "Thanks…"

Robin clapped her hands together. "That being said, I guess I'll offer this. I'll build the final addition to the farmhouse at cost, we'll pay half of it as a gift, and you can pay the rest on a payment plan." She decided.

Lucia looked stunned. "A-Are you sure? I could pay the whole thing in chunks." She scrambled. Demetrius shook his head. "None of that, now. You've done plenty for us and this town. And now you're family. This is our gift for our grandbaby, and for my son and his beloved.

Sebastian looked genuinely bowled over. He'd never heard Demetrius call him his son. It was strange and nice. "T-Thank you." He managed.

Robin stood. "That in mind, I think Lucia should stay here tonight. A big storm is coming in, and I don't think you'll beat it walking. So, crash here tonight, have dinner, and be with the family tonight, Lucia. Your family, now, too."

Lucia looked humbled. "Okay. For sure."

Demetrius cleared his throat. "I think you should room with Maru."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Darling, I think that's a bit of a moot point by now. Besides, Lucia looks beat. So, I doubt it's on anyone's mind to do anything untoward."

Demetrius sighed and conceded. "Alright, alright. No funny business."

Sebastian nodded. "Wouldn't think of it." He said, holding Lucia near him. Lucia nodded in agreement. "I hurt too much anyway. My arm is killing me."

Robin nodded. "Alright you three," she said, shoo'ing her children and Lucia from the table. "Go relax until dinner."

How strange it was, that everything seemed so normal when really, everything had changed. 


	23. It's either witchcraft or a baby shower

Chapter 23: It's either witchcraft or a baby shower

Winter had come and gone, bringing with it several blizzards, before it finally relented to the warm rays of spring. These days Lucia and Sebastian always spent the nights in the same place.

With the warm weather finally back, Robin had made a great deal of effort in a very short time on the expansion to the farm house. There was still about a week's worth of work left to go, but it was getting close.

Today was not a day to think on that though. Today they had to be good Pelican town citizens. Namely, Lucia was attending Abi's baby shower at the recently completely recreation center. Lucia felt gross, and yet, she'd already obligated herself. They'd already bought a nice gift. Now Lucia just really, really needed to the nausea to settle down.

Unlike Abi, who'd gone public with her own pregnancy almost immediately, Sebastian and Lucia were keeping theirs under wraps.

As it was, Lucia had a couple of hours to rest before it was time to get ready and go. She had stayed over at Sebastian's for the last week as Robin worked on the farm house. So right now, she laid curled in his bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing her back. "Lucia… You don't have to go today if you don't want to. Mom can make an excuse for you…" He said quietly, worried for her. It seemed that in almost no time, morning sickness had hit, and his once vibrant and energetic girlfriend was exhausted and sick.

Lucia shook her head. "No. It's fine. We already promised. And I know you'll try to skip out on Sam's get together if I don't go."

Sebastian chuckled. "Guilty." He admitted, hands up. "Just… If you start feeling too badly, all you have to do is shoot me a message and I'll come make a brave rescue. Promise."

Lucia rolled over and propped herself up on her pillows. Her tank top that she'd slept in had ridden up a bit to reveal a modest curve to her stomach. She frowned. "I look huge already. I thought I wasn't supposed to get big until much later…" She pouted.

Sebastian chuckled. "Lucia. Sixteen weeks. It's been four months. You're just under halfway through. And you're still tiny. I promise, you're not as big as you feel…" he said, running his hand along her stomach. "I think it's cute. You're beautiful. And even more so, because your carrying our child. I think it's kind of amazing how strong you are." He said, an affectionate look taking his features. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach.

Lucia flushed. "Sebastian, you're so weird…" 

"You love me anyway."

She couldn't deny that. "Yeah… I guess I really do." She admitted as he moved to lounge beside her, rubbing her belly. It was actually pretty soothing, and eased some of the grossness she was feeling.

If only they could stay like this the whole day. But soon a knock came at the door upstairs. Sebastian moved back to the end of the bed as Lucia righted her top. "C'mon in." Sebastian called. Robin popped down the steps. "Lucia, it's time to get ready. Are you sure I can't talk you into a cute floral dress or something?" She asked.

Lucia stood and turned profile, her hand over her stomach. "Nope. No way I can hide this monstrosity with a dress."

Sebastian sighed. "Mom, tell her she's not that big. Please?"

Robin grinned. "Lu… My beautiful future daughter in law… Trust me when I tell you. Your bump is cute and dainty. Just meet me upstairs in five." His mother chirped. "I show you something that will make you feel much better." She promised before heading back up.

Lucia stretched. "Sebastian… Can I wear one of your sweaters. I'm not ready to tell. It'd upstage Abi, and that's kind of shitty." She asked. Sebastian chuckled as he moved over to pull Lucia into a hug. "If that's what it takes to make you feel comfortable, absolutely." He said before moving to the drawer and grabbing a black sweatshirt. He handed it to her and grinned. "You'll be the prettiest girl there, no matter what." He promised as he sat at his desk.

Lucia felt a touch more confident because of his words and she moved to the dresser they were now sharing. Digging through she grabbed a pair of maternity daisy dukes, and changed into them. Bra. Check.

"Ughhh, Sebastian. Everything hurts…" She whined. "My boobs even hurt." She pouted.

Sebastian sighed. "Want me to massage them for you?" He asked with a slight smirk. She rolled her eyes and threw her tank top at him. "Perv." She rebutted with a grin.

Sebastian caught the shirt and chuckled. "You love me anyway."

Once again, Lucia conceded before finishing getting dressed. The sweatshirt was big on her, even with her bump, and it more than covered the tell-tale belly band of her shorts. She nibbled at her lips. "I'm not feeling this." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

Sebastian looked her over. "I promise you. You look _way_ better than Abi did at the same stage."

Wrong thing to say. "So, you were looking at Abi?" She asked.

Shit. Fuck.

Sebastian scrambled. "No! Not in that way. It's just hard to miss her. She's short, angry, and big as a house." he pointed out.

Apparently that soothed Lucia's pride. "Okay… If you say so." She said. "C'mon. Let's head upstairs."

Sebastian pulled himself out of bed. "Last call. We could just stay home and…" He whispered something into Lucia's ear that turned her all sorts of bashful colors. "I-I wish!" She said before moving up the stairs. In the kitchen, Robin had an album laid out. "Lu, come here a sec!" She called. Lately she'd taken to calling the farmer by that nickname. Normally Lucia didn't care for nicknames, but somehow, it didn't bother her this time. Robin was fast becoming a surrogate mom for her.

Lucia ambled over and Robin pointed to a picture. It was of a familiar redhead, but much younger. And quite pregnant. "That would be me. Sixteen weeks. With Sebastian." She explained. "You're so tiny compared. I promise you, you're fine."

About that time Sebastian peered over Robin's shoulder. He'd missed the conversation. "Wow, mom. You were huge. How far was this? You had to be close to the end."

Robin's eye twitched. "Not even. I was no further than Lucia now… But thanks for that." She said flatly.

Lucia sighed. "Alright. Alright. Maybe it's not so bad. But-" She thought. "I just feel big. And sluggish."

Robin stood. "That's normal. I promise." She comforted. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I won't bother you about your clothes. Just so long as you're happy." she said, standing. "I've got your back, hon." She looked Lucia up. "You don't even look like you're gonna have a baby. That outfit is hiding it well. You just look comfy."

Lucia looked relieved. "Alright. Okay." She said, taking a breath. This was fine. She looked to Sebastian and he gave her another comforting hug and a sweet kiss, that left Robin grinning to see them. Sebastian was a good partner to Lucia, and she couldn't help but feel proud of her oldest son. "Alright you two saps. I'm stealing Lucia now. Sebastian, don't get too wild with the guys." Robin said, grasping Lucia's arm.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm not wild. Ever."

Lucia choked back a laugh and Robin smirked. "Well Lucia's not carrying your child for no reason."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "Mom! Stop that! Don't be gross!" Then he looked to Lucia. "And you, stop encouraging her!"

The two women just laughed it up, seeming greatly amused by this whole incident. "Alright love… Have fun. Really." Lucia said, grabbing his hand for a minute. "I know get together like this aren't your cup of tea. But it'll be quick." She pointed out, trying to be encouraging. "Besides. Sam is your friend. Go celebrate for him!" She said with a sunny sort of smile that made the dark-haired brooder melt a little.

Sebastian nodded. "Alright. I'll do my best. Have fun."

With that, they parted, Lucia to the community center with Robin, and Sebastian to Sam's for a barbeque.

Arriving at the community center, Lucia felt immediately out of place. Everyone was wearing dressy clothes. Even Abi, which came as a bit of a surprise. She'd never seen the punky drummer in anything short of blacks and purples, and maybe blues. But there she was, in a lavender dress that accentuated her bump. Sebastian wasn't wrong. She was big as a house. But Lucia supposed that was due course for being just at 8 months into it.

Abi set eyes on her and immediately rolled them, confirming Lucia's suspicions. She hadn't been invited by the girl, but by Caroline and Jody.

It made sense as if Lucia hadn't been invited, she'd have been the only woman in the valley not to be.

As it was, Demetrius popped his head in. "Lucia, I brought the gift. Sorry about that. I had to drag it out of storage." He said as he moved a box in, before quickly dismissing himself to join Sam's get together.

It was a fairly sizable box, and on seeing it, Robin helped Lucia move it in and put it with the rest.

Finally, things got under way. Silly games that Lucia couldn't help but be bored by. Frivolous chatter. Gossip. Talk of the new baby girl that Abi and Sam would be welcoming. Cake. Food. Lucia felt ill just from smell alone, so she stayed back.

That coupled with dodging hugs left and right so her secret wouldn't come out, left Lucia worn.

Thankfully, with the food out, people dispersed and Lucia had a moment to sit to herself. She slipped out her phone and texted Sebastian, weary and needing to connect with someone she felt close to. _"It's hectic here. And I can't get close to the food table without feeling gross… Hope you're having a better time."  
_

Almost as though he'd been waiting for it, the reply came a moment later. _"It's calms enough. Sam's scared shitless by the prospect of impending fatherhood, so he's a couple of beers in. You know how that works out."_

Lucia winced. _"Don't let him get you pregnant. It blows. XP"_ she sent back.

Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes as he received one more text. _"I'm no hussy, ma'am."_ Then it was back to the grind and to celebrating his friend. Sebastian snagged a beer from the cooler before joining everyone else. He wasn't normally a drinker. But he was pretty sure he'd need this to get through this little get together.

Standing around Sam jabbered nervously.

"She's gonna pop any day… It freaks me out a little bit."

Kent slapped him on the back. "Play the game, and you get the prize, son."

Demetrius chuckled and nodded, stealing a glance at Sebastian before turning back to the others.

"She's crossed all the time. I dunno how anyone deals with pregnant women…" Sam muttered, scuffing his shoe on the ground. Pierre raised an eyebrow. "No offense, sir." Sam quickly corrected. Pierre laughed. "None taken. You don't live with her… You're not wrong."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, she was already a bit hot tempered before. So, her being cross now, isn't a surprise. I mean, she's probably achey and tired." He pointed out. "I bet if it was Lucia, she'd be relatively easy-going." He said with a nod that left Demetrius raising his eyebrow.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Perfect girl. I'm sure. Not like she'd ever get the chance. You don't even like kids." He shot back.

Sebastian blinked. "Uh, I never said that."

Sam laughed. "Only every time we went for food the day after a gig. Face it dude, you'd be a god-awful dad. I have experience, at least. What with Vincent and all."

Sebastian's fist clenched, but other than that, he forced himself to keep calm, taking a long swig off his beer. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you're right…" He muttered, jamming his hand in his pocket.

Demetrius looked tensely between the two, then cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go put the burgers on. Kent?"

It seemed Kent had picked up on the tension as well, and he nodded. "Errr, yeah. I'm starving." He commented before taking off.

Soon the crowd had dispersed and it was just Sam and Sebastian.

"You mad at me?" Sam asked, five beers deep at this point, and a bit slurry.

Sebastian looked off to the side. "No." He said flatly, lying through his teeth.

"Then why do you look mad, sound mad, and have your fist clenched in your pocket?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Sam, just shut up for once." Sebastian muttered. "You're an ass when you're drunk. How else did you get where you are now?" He asked, maybe a little more snidely than he meant to.

Sam grumbled a bit. "You're a real dick, lately. I'm stressed about this, alright? I'm about to be a dad. Not that you would get it. You're still acting like a kid." He rebuffed.

Sebastian shot him a glare. "Sam. Shut up now. You fucked around. This is entirely yours and Abi's faults. You didn't have to sleep with her the same day you asked Lucia out. That was entirely by choice. But hey. I'm not complaining. You acting like an ass gave me the chance to treat her properly. So, thanks!" He shot, hitting right where it hurt."

Sam looked off to the side, finished the last swallow of the beer in hand, dropped the bottle, and then threw a punch, mirroring the very same ones that Sebastian had given him in the past. Sebastian took it and stumbled, but grabbed Sam's shirt in balled up fists. "Knock it off, you giant man-child!" the dark-haired dad-to-be snapped. "You act like you're the only one dealing with anything, never mind it being all of your own creation." He growled, shoving Sam back. "You need to grow up and act like a dad, not a child."

Suddenly Clint was between them. "Let's be calm, guys. You two are friends, so act like it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We were." And he walked off, middle finger held high. He was going to go wait this whole shitshow out by the community center, in the shade of the side garden.

Kent strolled over and smacked his son up the back of the head. "No more for you. You're an ass when you drink."

Sam winced and frowned. "Yeah, guess so…" He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Maybe he'd make amends later, when he wasn't so steamed. But right now, he needed to decompress.

At the community center, people were still chatting it up. Robin, Jodie, and Caroline all stood chatting.

"I'm really ready to be a grandma." Caroline said with a pleased grin. "I was a bit shocked at first, but really, I wasn't much older when we had Abi." She chirped.

Jodi nodded. "You know, I've sort of embraced it. Plus, I get to share a grandchild with my best friend." She said softly, grinning at Caroline.

Robin nodded. "I'm happy for you both. Truly." She said, raising her glass of punch in a cheer for the two.

Caroline grinned boastfully. "We're gonna have the best grandbaby in the world. Hands down. Bar none."

Robin's eyebrows raised. "I suppose you think that." She said, a bit more coolly than she meant.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think, I know!"

Jodi nodded quietly, not so outspoken, but definitely in agreement.

Robin's eye twitched. "Now, now. Pride cometh before the fall."

Caroline laughed a bit. "Robin, it's not like you have a horse in the race. You're just being contradictory."

Lucia had just approached as Robin popped off with a real doozy of a statement. "Yeah, well, we'll see in five months, won't we? I'll bet you Sebby's child will be just as wonderful as Abi and Sam's!" She said, much louder than she meant to.

Lucia dropped her cup of punch in surprise that Robin had just outed her.

Abi stormed over. "Jesus, you show-stomping cow!" She snapped at Lucia. "You couldn't stand not to be the center of attention! Couldn't wait until my little one came, after sweeping Sebastian away from me? You're a real bitch, ya know? This was my day." Abi stormed.

Lucia kept her head down. "I didn't… I was…" She couldn't hardly get a word in as Abi raged. Finally, Lucia had taken enough berating. "S-Stop it! Just stop. I tried to hide it! Why do you think I'm dressed like this?!" 

Apparently, Sebastian had heard the commotion, because he came in. "What the hell is going on in here? I thought this was a baby-shower. Not a brawl."

Lucia shook her head. "Enjoy the gift, Abi. I'm going home so I don't upstage your highness." She said quietly before stalking out. Robin winced as Sebastian looked to her. She walked over to him. "I… I lost my temper with Caroline, and accidentally outed Lucia…"

Sebastian groaned. "Damnit! Mom, you really messed up…" He muttered as he moved out the door and bolted after Lucia. He caught her going towards the beach and by the time he caught up to her, she was sitting on the shore, her feet dipped in the lapping waves. He stopped and sighed. "Sweetheart…?" He called. She glanced back at him, and she was crying. He winced and he moved to kneel beside her. "I'm sorry for what mom did…"

Lucia shook her head. "I mean, it wasn't really cool. But it's all the things Abi said. How I stole you away from her… Am I really that girl?"

Sebastian clapped his hand to his already sore face, letting out a sigh. "No, you're not. She wanted me. I didn't want her." He promised, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "I've wanted to be with you since shortly after that night at the bar. I wanted to ask you, but the night I was going to, Sam told me he was planning on making his move, and I felt like I had to back off because he was my friend."

Lucia sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes. "So, you never liked her that way?"

Of course she would ask the hard question. "I… I did for a little bit. It's why I wanted her in the band… But I realized really quickly that she's high maintenance, mean when she's mad, and manipulative. You're everything she can't be because she's stuck in her own head. Yes, we had an arrangement… But it wasn't in any romantic way."

Lucia looked at him. "I am not sure whether to appreciate the honesty, or feel a little gross about it. You swear there's nothing else? Not even a little tinge of want there?"

Sebastian grinned. "Not even a little bit. I swear it. I'm happy with you. I'm thrilled to become a parent with you. I want to share a home and family with you. I promise." He said, hugging her close.

It was about that time she noticed his bruised chin. "What happened to your face?"

Sebastian winced. "I got into it with Sam… He uh…" Sebastian thought about how to put it. "He made some comments about me being an awful dad. I used to not want kids. Because he didn't know about our little one, he thought that was still the case, and he said some shitty things. So, I said some equally shitty things. He punched me. I walked off." 

Lucia frowned. "You'll be a great dad. I know it." She said, leaning in. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, her hands tracing over the back of his neck. When she pulled away it was with a confident smile. "I know it. I know you'll be the best dad. Sam's not exactly top of the heap right now, anyway." She promised. "I think once you've had time to cool down, and he has, you should meet and tell him what got you so mad… Half the town knows anyway. It'll be okay."

She thought for a second. "Just… For my sanity's sake, no parties for me when I'm that far… You know what they say when that many women get together. It's either witchcraft or a baby shower."

Sebastian looked at her and he couldn't help but smile. "You've got it, love. No parties." Lucia was always looking out for him, and he was reminded, especially right then, how much he loved the girl in his arms. 

**Author's Notes: It was brought to my attention by one of my wonderful readers that Chapter 15 actually has chapter 17's text in it, and so does chapter 17. So basically, 15 was never available to read. I've since corrected that, and chapter 15 is where it is supposed to be. Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you enjoy this latest batch of chapters.**

 **Love, Nano!**


	24. You Big Dummy

Chapter 24: You Big Dummy

It seemed the parties had dispersed by the time that Sebastian and Lucia wondered back into town. It was still daylight for at least another couple of hours. People were still out and about, enjoying the day in Pelican town.

Kent and Demetrius were finishing up barbequing, since they'd already started. Robin and Jodi sat quietly outside, sort of fuming silently. It seemed like each wanted to say something, and yet, neither was going to.

And Sam had his skateboard out in front of the house, practicing.

That was until he set eyes on the couple as they came up from the beach. He knew he had to do right. So, he jogged up to the two as they strolled along. "I-Is it true?" He asked, looking the pair over. Of course, in a small town like this, the word had gotten around. "I mean, Lucia, are you really…?" the blond asked nervously.

Lucia nodded, unsurprised that the news had gotten around. She pressed the sweatshirt over her modest bump. "Yes. Just at four months." She admitted, glancing up to Sebastian, who nodded with a grin he showed only to her. "I tried to hide it so I didn't take over Abi's baby-shower. But, well… Didn't work out so well." She said, eyeing the guitarist's facial expression. Given the bruise on Sebastian's jaw, and her own past with Sam, she was pretty sure he wouldn't be impressed.

So, it came as a great surprise to her when he broke into a sunny grin and laughed. "Aaaaah, cool! We're gonna have kids the same age! They can play and stuff." He mused, leaving both Sebastian and Lucia a touch taken aback.

Sam saw both of their looks, and the mean bruise that had spread along his best friend's jaw, and suddenly was reminded of their squabble earlier. Suddenly he felt a great deal of shame for the awful things he'd said to Sebastian.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the blond sighed. "I uh… I guess I really screwed the pooch, huh?" He muttered. "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I said those things all without knowing you were going to be a dad, and-" He groaned. "Even if you weren't gonna be one, it was a sucky thing to say to my best friend." He admitted.

Sebastian of last year would have told Sam to get fucked. He would have stewed on it, and held a grudge. But he was going to be someone's parent. He knew he needed to do better, even if his pride (and his jaw) hurt like a sonuvabitch. He rubbed the back of his head. "I- It's fine…" He muttered, then forced a smirk. "Just knock it off with the drinking, you lush. You're a real bastard a few beers in." He teased, trying to make light. 

Sam nodded, looking relieved for the forgiveness. "Y-yeah. Of course. You're the second person to tell me I'm an ass when I drink. I'm gonna lay off, I think. I need to be better for Mina." He said, referring to his own daughter-to-be. "So, do you guys know what you're gonna have?" Of course, Abi had insisted in going to the city to find out, so they'd known as soon as it was possible to.

Lucia shook her head. "Nah. We're gonna wait it out and find out when they get here. We found this badass outfit in Zuzu when we were shopping for Abi's gift, and it's got my favorite band on it, soooo. No need to worry about what they are just yet."

Sam blinked and just laughed. "Jeez, that is you and Sebastian to a T." He said. "Well, I'm happy for you. Really!" He declared as he moved in and gave Lucia a hug that was a bit awkward given her stomach, but well meaning. Then he clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "How's it feel, ya old bastard?" He teased. "Knowing you're gonna be someone's dad?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Feels like responsibility. But I'm good with it. Because this woman-" He slipped his arm around Lucia and kissed the top of her head. "-is gonna be the best mom our spawn could hope for."

Lucia just flushed, but smiled a truly happy smile that made her light up. "Ah, don't be mushy…" She said with a laugh.

Sam looked between the two of them. How Sebastian looked more relaxed with his arm around Lucia. How Lucia smiled at him in a way she never had at Sam, during that month they'd been a thing. And it occurred to the blond rocker that he'd never seen Abi smile that way. That he'd never tried to hold her close that way. That he had never been that at ease with the woman that would give him a daughter in the next month.

It was something he would ponder deeply in the next week, as it came and went quickly.

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Robin announced her work on the farmhouse was complete. The last week had seen Sebastian and Lucia packing up his belongings and moving his furniture to the extra shed on the property. Now, there was just small things like moving the furniture in, and assembling the crib and other gifts that had poured in after Lucia's pregnancy had come to light.

Demetrius and Sebastian head started out early to do that, along with Robin. Robin had gone to join them, intent on tidying up the house and, unbeknownst to Lucia, cooking up a good meal for a housewarming party. Sebastian had asked her to do the task of cleaning out the drawers of his desk and dresser, as they would be staying behind, but the items inside would not.

So that was what Lucia put her efforts toward. It was easy enough work, folding up their clothes, boxing them up, and grabbing various things that were left about the room. Board games. Posters. Odd and end collectibles. It was easy, if not monotonous.

Odd things were afoot though, as during a lunch break, she got a text from someone who hadn't spoken to her in ages.

Her father. One Corbin Brander.

He hadn't spoken to her in the time since she'd visited to tell him of her pregnancy, early on. And yet here he was, texting. How peculiar of a traditional man who didn't exactly like modern technology.

' _I hope you're well. We haven't spoken for a while. Just checking in.'_ And that was it. Lucia looked at it a few times. How odd. Still, there were some hurt feelings. Ultimately, Lucia was too sore over his reaction to want to talk right now, so she put answering on the back burner and got back to work.

Down in the basement bedroom, she decided to tackle the desk. Her beloved wasn't the tidiest person when it came to his work space, and yet, it was still simple enough. She looked at the monitors and towers. Both had sticky notes instructing her not to bother with them, as he'd handle them when he got home. He didn't want her lifting the heavy, custom built-tower, as he'd become protective over the last few months.

After cleaning the inside and out of the desk, she moved to the bedside stand. On opening the drawer, it seemed to be mostly books, headphones. Various electronics. But finally, she found something that gave her pause.

It looked like a letter. A handwritten letter. How odd for this day and age.

Weirder still, it had her name on the front of it. Carefully, she unfolded it.

 _'To Lucia,_

 _You'll probably never get to read this. And that's just fine. I'm doing this mostly to sort out the mess in my head, or heart, or wherever this weirdness is coming from._

 _Anyway, I only have two things to say:_

 _One, I'm sorry. In the biggest way I've ever been, I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I did the wrong thing, unquestionably. But I promise you this one thing. I didn't do it to protect Sam. It was never for him. I just… I panicked. I didn't want to see you hurt because of something I'd told you. I want to see you smile every single day, and the thought of being the one to take that away made me feel miserable. It's no justification, but I guess I just panicked and scrambled to do what I could. That's why I convinced you to come away with me to Zuzu. I wanted to give you a reason to smile, because I had told Sam he needed to be straight with you. I'm so sorry for how I made you cry, and how I broke your trust. I hope someday you're forgive me because, well…_

 _I love you. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone. That's the second thing, but by far the most important thing I wish I could say to you. I love you, and it probably started that night at the saloon._

 _I know what I did ruined your trust in me. I probably will never be able to tell you those three words, because of the damage I did, but I mean it._

 _I love you. I want to be with you._

 _I was stupid. I wanted to ask you to be with me. But I stepped back, feeling like I owed Sam to back off when he made it clear he was interested. It was a mistake. I should have stepped up._

 _I might have lost my chance now, and that's okay. So, I'll move forward and if you can forgive me, I'll be the best friend you could imagine._

 _I love you (again)._

 _Sebastian'_

By the end, Lucia was having a hard time making out the words, blurred by emotional tears that she couldn't just blame on pregnancy hormones. All those words, and he'd been holding onto them quietly until that night they'd made it official.

About that time, as she sat there on the bed, her cheeks striped wet, Sebastian strolled in, looking tired, but not unhappy. Until he saw her broken up in such a way. "Lucia! Love, what's wrong?" She asked as he knelt before her, pressing his hand to her cheek, washing away some of the tears with a gentle motion of his thumb.

She smiled though, and that through him. "You big dummy, I'm not sad. They're happy tears." She said, holding up the letter. He turned all sorts of colors. "Ah, Lucia, I completely forgot that was in there. I-" Before he could say much more, she pulled him in, planting a passionate kiss on him that made both of their hearts race. "I love you too. And you are my best friend, too. Not just my boyfriend. My best friend, and the person I wanna love as long as I possibly can." She whispered.

There he knelt, awestruck, that a note he'd written so long ago, hopeless that the words would ever reach her, had elicited so much love from her. Soon, he wrapped his arms about her, holding her close to him. "Lucia, I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but you just keep doing it to me." He mused softly with a grin.

Lucia smiled that same radiant smile that warmed him through and through. Her face took a deep blush as she grinned. "That makes two of us." She said as she kissed him once more, this one just as passionate, and more heated than the last. He didn't have to be told what she needed, because he was right there with her.

So, they shared their love once more, him thanking her body for all she gave him.

When finally things slowed, and they laid together, panting and all smiles, under the blanket. He looked to her. "We have to go soon. I've got a surprise for you. Alright?" Lucia pouted but conceded. "Alrighhht. I could stay here all day but I guess I'll get up."

Sebastian wondered over to a small hiding place he had, and pulled out a little package. "It's a bit warm out there. So, I got you a small gift last time I was out and about." In all truth his mom had helped him pick it out.

It was a cute black and green striped, empire waisted dress, just above knee length, and with black lace from the shoulders to where the top started. It was definitely her type of thing. She lit up, seeing it. "Sebastian, it's so cute! You're the best." She said, pouncing him. By now, she'd redressed in her underclothes, but instead of putting her old clothes back on, she took the dress and shimmied into it. It fell nicely at her bust, hanging comfortably over her dainty bump.

Sebastian smiled bashfully, looking at the pretty girl he called his love. "Ah, you're beautiful, Lucia. Really, you are." He mused as he pulled his shirt back on. Once redressed, he moved back to her, holding her close as he kissed her forehead. His hand rubbed along her belly. "I think we're gonna make a great family. Just you, me, and this little one of ours." He said as he took her hand. "Now c'mon. Like I said. There's a surprise waiting for you."

Hand in hand, they wandered away from his home. The last boxes, as well as Sebastian's bike would be moved tomorrow. But today was for other things.

 **Author's Note: Hey all, sorry for the delay. School's been ramping up and I'm tired as hell. But I wanted to get back to this, because I've put so much in.**

 **Much Love,  
Nano!**


	25. His Hers Theirs

Chapter 25:

The trip back to the farm had not been a long one. However, knowing that this was the first night sharing a home with Lucia really put a spring in Sebastian's step as they took the mountain path down to the farm. Robin was waiting on the porch, looking well and genuinely bushed. But it seemed she'd changed clothes recently.

Lucia grinned a bit, in a way that put Robin at ease. Sure, Lucia had forgiven her transgression, but the redheaded carpenter still felt poorly for putting her through that mess. Standing from her seat, Robin greeted her daughter in everything but law with a warm hug. "Ah, you look so lovely, Lucia." Still, Robin looked more excited than just about seeing Lucia dressed up. "How are you feeling? You didn't push yourself too far packing, did you? I told Sebastian he should have done that sooner, but you know how he can be sometimes."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She'd have gone crazy for boredom if I left her with nothing to do whilst we worked on the house. Lucia nodded. "He's not wrong. I'd end up rewiring your house or something weird like that."

Robin rolled her eyes. "C'mon you two, I whipped up a little dinner." she said before leading them inside.

In the house, it was dark. Robin flipped on the lights, and suddenly things were full of energetic sound and color as at least a half dozen people popped out from various hiding places. Including a graying ginger man with the same piercing eyes Lucia possessed. He looked a bit hesitant, but he was smiling, and it sort of surprised Lucia.

"D-Daddy." She stuttered.

The stern man cleared his throat a bit. "Lucia Rose…" He said gruffly, in his usual way. Then he shook his head. "Luci. I'm sorry. I should have been bigger than I was. I was just panicked. My youngest growing up all fast without me. I was kind of a bastard, huh?"

Lucia blinked and then laughed. "A little, yeah. But since I've just received one of your very rare apologies, I guess we're good."

Sebastian moved beside her, placing a hand on her back.

Lucia looked between the two. "D-Dad. This is Sebastian… I think the last time you met you threw him out your front door. So, ya know… Don't do that again?" She said, recalling the day she'd told her father of their news.

Once more, Corbin looked a touch ashamed. "I won't. Besides, he showed his worth…"

Lucia blinked and looked up at Sebastian who just rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Corbin finally explained. "He's the one who told me about this little get together. In person. I threw him off my porch, but he came back and told me how he was moving in with you to take some of the weight off your shoulders about the farm, and so he could be a proper father to your child… Much as I'm not thrilled about the fact that this happened in this way, he's doing right, and I respect it." He admitted. Glancing over at Robin and Demetrius he nodded. "You raised a fine man with good sense. I guess so long as Sebastian is good to Lucia, I can support this."

Robin nodded. "And I can support this because I know Lucia is good for Sebastian." She decided. "She's been like another daughter to me, and I couldn't be happier." She said as she shook Corbin's hand. "Guess this means we're family now." She added, and Corbin just chuckled.

"Does that mean I get the family discount on carpentry?" He joked.

Robin shrugged. "We'll just see about that."

Then came the next surprise. A woman and man stepped out from the kitchen, both bearing a strong resemblance to Lucia. "Lulu! Baby sister!~ We brought the caaaake!" The smart dressed woman declared as she the man placed the cake down. These were new arrivals that even surprised Sebastian.

Mostly because he recognized the man. "Christoff Kessler?!" He half choked.

"Yo~." The bleach blond man regarded. "So, you're the guy who swooped in and got my little sister's heart. I just thought she liked girls."

Robin looked confused. "You know Lucia's brother then, Sebby?"

Sebastian went from pale to flustered. "W-Well, not in person, but he's the lead singer of my favorite band." He said, a bit weakly.

Lucia rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, yeah. Guess I forgot to say so, huh? Yeah. My brother used to play guitar for the…"

Sebastian got excited as he cut her off. "The VooDoo Zombie Brides! I noticed that the first time you came to practice, you were wearing their tee." Lucia nodded. "Yeah. Well, he introduced me to the drummer, Marcus, and I used to babysit Marcus' kids, sooo, I used to go backstage. Even when Chris here moved on to his own band."

Sebastian looked stunned. "My girlfriend is practically rock royalty…" He said, leaning against her.

She laughed. "Hardly. I'm the boring one." She joked.

The woman piped up. "I'm Nessa Kessler. Chris' manager. And big sister" She said as she grabbed a knife to cut the cake. "Yeah, by like five minutes… Old woman." Chris sniped, and Nessa rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Old. Shriveled. I know. Now knock it off. This is Lucia's day, kiddo." the woman taunted.

Maru seemed not to understand the significance, but watching her brother get all starstruck was fun, if nothing else. "Lu~ We wanted to throw you a baby shower, but we wanted it to actually be significant to you. Not just some party with people you only talk to in passing." She explained. "So, Sebastian got your family in on it. And I helped Gus bake your favorite cake!" She chirped. "I've never baked before, but Gus made sure it was good. And dad cooked a whole spread with Kent, Sam, and Jodi's help. They wanted to make things right after the mess from last week." 

As if on cue, Demetrius, Kent, Sam and Jodi walked in, arms loaded with trays of barbequed chicken, sausages, corn on the cob, and even some fish and seafood, as well as salads and mashed potatoes. It was a spread to make royalty jealous.

All around here, there was the energetic flurry of celebration. Everyone seemed to dote on the fiery redheaded farmer. Plates were dished up as Sam and Jodie slipped out the back for a little bit. They weren't gone too terribly long, though. Soon the mother and son rolled back in, each with a gift on their arm. Sam also hauled in a fold up table, which he quickly set up to house gifts.

Abi came in after them, looking embarrassed, but toting a large gift bag. After setting the bags down, Sam moved over to Abi and nudged her. "C'mon. You promised…"

Abi sighed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry for being an ass… I was just a little surprised, and, well, it's cool that you're having a baby too." She admitted. "I brought you this." She said, handing off the bag. Sam nodded. "We'll go ahead and take off if it makes you more comfortable, Lucia. But we both needed to do the right thing here."

Lucia looked surprised, and then misty eyed. "Y-you guys…" She hid her face against Sebastian's shirt, not because she was sad. But because in that moment, she felt more loved than she ever had. "Please stay?" She asked. She had at least one friend in Sam, even if he'd hurt her in the past. Abi was at least being civil. And she had not just one family, but three.

His. Hers. Theirs. How magical it all was.

 **Author's note: This one is a little short. But there's more coming.**

 **Love,  
Nano**


	26. Pensive

Chapter 26: Pensive

As all parties are wont to do, eventually the high-energy celebration of Lucia and Sebastian's new home and family gave way to some light conversation amongst the groups of guests that had splintered off. Whilst Lucia settled in to chat with her father, sister, and in-laws, Sebastian found himself broken off with a different group.

One that happened to include his music idol, and new big brother-apparent.

Joining Sebastian was the effervescent blond best friend, Sam, who stood nearly as star-struck as Sebastian had been initially. "I can't believe my best friend's got an in with such a major player in the rock scene." the blond gushed. "You're so lucky, Sebastian! I bet you'll get to jam with him and everything.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed by Sam's chattering. If blondes were bubbly, the musically inclined Sam was a shaken bottle of Joja-cola, opened and let loose on the world in a glorious spray of energy and excitement. No one was escaping, and it was bound to be an embarrassing mess.

Christoff seemed to catch on to something else, though, completely bypassing the whole awkward idol-worship thing. "Whoa, whoa. Sebastian, you play?" He asked, looking interested.

Suddenly the spotlight was on Sebastian and he felt ill-at-ease. "I… Err… I play the keyboard… Well, a little anyway." He said, modestly. "It's been a little while."

Sam blinked. "A little?! He was the keyboardist for our band! He's actually really damn good."

Sebastian's eyes went wide and he choked on the Joja cola he'd been sipping. "S-Sam! Shut it!" He declared as he captured the blonde in a headlock, trying to stop him from running at the mouth. "You're acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, so quit it~" He grumbled, mussing his friend's hair and shirt.

Sam laughed the whole time as he struggled with his long-time best friend's headlock. "Ah, nuts to that! Christoff, he was damn good! Still is. We just haven't done a show since Abi got pregnant." He said, jamming his free thumb over his shoulder at the amethyst-haired drummer standing against the wall.

Christoff chuckled. "Well, here we go. Here's something we can bond over! I'm staying at Gus's with my dad and sister tonight, but maybe tomorrow morning I can roll on by and we can jam."

Sebastian blinked. "E-Er yeah. Okay. Probably after Lucia wakes though. I've seen very few things angrier than her when she's woken early."

Sam looked positively green with envy, until Christoff spoke up again.

"You too. Sam, was it? I usually play lead guitar, but I'm looking to practice my bass. How about it?" the bottle blond rocker suggested.

Sam half fell out of the chair he was in, and Sebastian had to let him go so as not to choke him out. "Hell yes! God, that sounds amazing." he declared as he righted himself in his seat. "We haven't really been practicing together since…" Sam paused, thinking about why they stopped playing. He suspected it wouldn't go over well to admit that he'd cheated on Christoff's little sister and knocked up Abi in the process.

Much to everyone's surprise, Christoff popped off with it anyway. "Yeah, yeah. I heard. Lucia called and yelled at me for hours about how men sucked and she hated both you and Sebastian here." He chuckled with a lazy smirk. "But I'm too lazy to hold grudges when she's forgiven you. She's the meaner one anyway. One time I stole her piece of cake, so after I got home from a long gig and afterparty, she plastic wrapped me to the bed in my sleep. That you two are still breathing is a testament to her mercy these days."

Sebastian winced, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't much like thinking about how badly he'd fucked up that week. "Yeah… Well, as you can see, that's in the past. I'm no longer hated." He said with an anxious chuckle. "I mean, if the small human she's growing is any evidence."

Christoff rolled his eyes. "Dude. Gross. I don't need to know what you did with her…" He said with a flat look.

Suddenly Sebastian was scrambling to make amends. Until Chris busted up laughing. "I was just messing with you, bud. Lu's right. You stress hard." He said lightly, clasping his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Just don't make her ugly-cry. Because then I have to hear about it, and I'm too tired to kick your ass more than once."

Sebastian gave a bit of an exasperated chuckle as his eyes floated to Lucia. She seemed to glow, surrounded by the love of her own little community. It kind of took him aback, how natural and happy she looked these days. Like this was where she was meant to be.

He wondered if he would ever be that natural. Maybe he did stress a lot. But still. He was happier now than he'd ever remembered being before. He felt… warm. Maybe even hopeful.

It was something the raven-haired techy continued to ponder as the evening went on.

It seemed though, that he was not the only one pensive that evening.

Every once in a while, Sam would look over and see his childhood friend's gaze float over to Lucia. And maybe Sebastian never realized it, but Sam noticed that every time it happened, no matter what, a slight, goofy grin would pop up that Sam wasn't accustomed to seeing on the normally brooding best friend.

In turn, he'd glance at Abi, all sour grapes, standing against the wall she'd isolated herself to. There was no surge of warmth in his chest as he watched the girl, heavy with his own little one. No feeling of joy that threatened to make his heart burst. It just… It wasn't what Sam had anticipated, when he'd pictured starting a family. Maybe…

Maybe he just needed to try harder, he thought.

To be a man Abi would want.

Sam couldn't change her, but he could change him. Maybe that was the best way to get to where Sebastian and Lucia were. That seemed a happy place to be.

He could start by changing the way he thought. 'Fake it 'til you make it' was a thing, wasn't it? He took a breath, and stared her way, putting on a cheesy approximation of the grin he saw Sebastian with. Then he waited.

Eventually the jewel-toned drummer girl glanced over at him. She looked bewildered, though.

Then she rolled her eyes and turned, arms crossed over her chest.

It felt like being smacked, and the grin immediately fell, leaving Sam a touch stung. He could feel a rolling wave of negativity start to take him, but he shook his head, not allowing it to get him down. He'd try again.

And again.

And again.

And still some more. That evening was filled attempts to garner some affection from the mother of his child. But nothing seemed to take. Sam just kept reminding himself that things didn't happen overnight. Well… Other than Abi's pregnancy. That had happened over one night. But everything else.

That evening ticked away until night, when it was clear Lucia was becoming exhausted. Sebastian had gone into protective mode, and started to break up the party with quiet reminders that a tired pregnant woman was not a happy one.

It was about 9 pm that people began to disperse. First Lucia's family departed, Chris with a plan to arrive at noon tomorrow for a jam session.

Then Sebastian's family headed out, eager to get their own rest. Orchestrating a whole party and finishing a house had worn Robin out properly.

Then came Sam's parents. They had rather expected that the blond would come with them, but he declined. "I was going to walk Abi home so she doesn't have to walk alone." He said, calmly. Kent plopped a firm hand against his oldest son's back. "That's how it ought to be. Now go on. We'll leave the door unlocked."

Abi rolled her eyes once more. "I've been walking this area my whole life. Not like I need an escort.

Sam put on a grin. "Need? No. Deserve the consideration of? Yes." He rebutted as he offered his hand. She didn't glance at it, and didn't give him hers, but she sighed and conceded to his offer. "Fine… Let's go. My dad doesn't like me walking alone this far along anyhow." She muttered.

Sam grinned. It was progress. He bid everyone goodnight and took off, staying close to Abi.

Maybe this could work. But what else could he do? He needed to show her he was all in, didn't he? Make her trust him.

The wheels were turning in his spiked head as he led Abi safely home that night.

At the door, he leaned in, kissed her cheek and opened it for her. He wouldn't push things too far. But he wanted it in her head that he was trying to do things right, at least.

At the moment, if she noticed she wasn't saying anything about it. "Sam, that was pretty pre-k there…" She muttered. "I'm going shopping in Zuzu tomorrow with my mom. So, I won't be around…" He blinked. Was that a courtesy she'd just extended? Telling him what she was up to. Maybe this was working!

He grinned. "Maybe I could come with!" He offered. "I've got a little spending money so I could get some things for the baby."

Abi abruptly shook her head. "Dude, I was just letting you know. Can you not jam yourself into whatever I'm doing?" She said, sounding exasperated.

Suddenly Sam felt wounded again. "Y-Yeah. Right. Of course. I've got a jam session tomorrow anyway…" Things were quiet for a moment, and awkward. He finally cleared his throat. "Anyhow. Get some rest. And make sure you're drinking enough water and taking your vitamins. It's not just for the baby. You need to be healthy too." He offered quietly. Even aching as he was, he had to try and be good. 

She shrugged. "Yeah. Okay."

More silence, and Yoba's beard, it was awkward. Sam wanted to say something. Do something. Anything to turn this around. But instead, he shook his head. "Good night Abi." It was all the crestfallen Sam could manage. With that, he stuck his hands into his pockets, and shuffled off home, quieter with contemplation that he'd ever been before.

He didn't even pause in the door to say goodnight to his parents, which had both of them concerned. Jodi frowned and sighed. "I get the feeling that things didn't go well." She said softly as Kent slipped his arm around her shoulders.

They weren't wrong, and even the eternally optimistic Sam knew it.

That night, Sam spent a long time thinking. There had to be something to make this work. He just had to be better. A better man. A better dad-to-be. A better partner.

Partner…

The word rattled about his brain like gravel in a jar, loud and grating. Partner. Her partner. He needed to be her partner.

He realized in that moment; he wasn't being her partner. Not how Sebastian was to Lucia. Sebastian would do anything for Lucia. He was there. They were always in the same place, it seemed. They were together. Together…

Something occurred to him, and the thought, bigger than anything he'd ever considered before, made him restless. Nervous. Hopeful.

He couldn't do anything to move his ideas forward right now. It was late. But it continued to dominate his mind, leaving him restless and unable to sleep. Maybe there was a chance after all.

That night was spent in deep thought. Consideration. Even research, which Sam had never been a star at. But by the end of that sleepless night, he had a plan. A grand plan, that hopefully would fix all of the problems staring him down.

By the time the morning came, he was so excited, he couldn't sit still. So, he bolted down the stairs, and off towards Gus' Saloon.

Job. Sam needed a job. And fast.

Maybe, just maybe, with some work, this could be his chance. 


	27. Offending Flatware and other Frustration

Chapter 27: Offending Flatware and Other Frustrations

The morning started calm enough. Sebastian woke first, up with the sun though it felt completely contrary to his nature. Lucia needed her rest, though she'd deny that to the ends of the time. So, he'd get up earlier than her. Do the farm chores. Then shower, because no one deserved to smell Sebastian after a summer morning working the farm. Then, just before Lucia's normal rise time, he'd start up breakfast, making sure she got a balanced meal in before her stomach decided to ruin her day.

It was their first morning truly sharing their home, and honestly, just the thought of his, hers, theirs put a bit of pep in his step. Well, as much pep as one could reasonably attribute the reigning prince of dark clothes and sullen tempers in Stardew Valley.

Still, when Lucia awoke that morning, it was to the scent of eggs, toast, and black coffee. Three of the few things the redhead could stomach with ease. Rolling out of bed with all the grace of someone with a melon sized addition to her abdomen, Lucia bent to grab her clothes from the floor wear they'd been discarded.

It was, though, to little avail, as it felt that by the day she was getting larger, and bending less feasible. Pouting, she tried once more, and managed to get the shirt. The pants though, were a lost cause. She accepted this. Pulling the shirt on, she pulled some shorts from the top drawer of their dresser. 

Dressed and only partially zombie-like in her levels of consciousness, Lucia strolled out to the home she only just barely recognized. Robin had worked magic on her old farmhouse. Her eyes settled on Sebastian, who was simply cutting up some fruit at the moment. "Human male companion with whom I've created spawn…" She declared in a drone.

He looked up with a chuckle. "Yes, human female companion, who carries our spawn? What do you request?" He teased, playing along.

She smirked. "Human female companion requests the caffeinated brown elixir of the gods. Hot and with haste, please?"

Sebastian grinned as he moved to the coffee pot and produced a small cup of coffee, easily within the bounds of her caffeine allowances per day. He handed it to her. "I'm just finishing up breakfast. You can relax."

Lucia glanced at the table, not set yet, and shook her head. "Nah, I've got this. I'm pregnant, not broken." She said as she placed her cup down and gathered plates. She set them out with little in the way interference, then cups and napkins.

Finally, it came down to silverware.

Gathering forks, knives, spoons, she moved to carry them over to the table. Things were going so well. And then they weren't.

Next thing Sebastian heard was the clatter of silverware on the hardwood floor. She was fine, but she had dropped them. He moved to help her but she put a hand up. "Noooo…"

"B-but Lucia, I could just he-"

"No."

"It'd be easier-"

"Sebastian, no."

Sebastian sighed and wiped his hands on the dishtowel, then gestured to the pile of silverware on the floor. "Fine. It's all yours." He said, watching.

She nodded. "That's right. I got this."

So, the redhead bent over. As far as she could. No such luck. So, she squatted, and was able to gather all but one fork.

Placing them on the table, she looked down at the offending flatware that mocked her with its continued existence down there. Squatting again was out of the question because her legs hurt.

"Lucia, I could just-"

"Nope."

"Fine…" He sighed and held his position.

Lucia stretched a bit. You'd have thought she was preparing for a track meet, the way she was approaching this.

Sebastian was testing his own endurance trying to choke back the laugh that threatened to get him beat.

Finally, Lucia bent over. And then knelt. And then she collected the fork, and got herself up. It had been a whole, damnable process. But she quickly raised her arms in celebration-

And promptly lobbed the object of her conquest across the floor.

It landed with a metallic clang and sat there.

The silence that descended the house was damn near reverent. Until it was shattered by one thing.

A sniffle.

Sebastian quickly realized things were going critical mass her. But before he could cross the floor she was in absolute tears, her shoulders trembling as she began to sob.

"Fucking fork…." She whimpered as she covered her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Sebastian winced and moved to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Hey, hey… It's okay. You did your best. I wouldn't move so well in your position either. It was a valiant effort, and I think you did great. I just… I must not have dried it well enough, so it was slippery, ya know?" He consoled, his hands rubbing her back.

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Yeah?" She asked, uncertain.

These were some mighty big feels to be having over a fork. But Sebastian wasn't about to make her feel bad for it. He'd looked up some of the things pregnancy hormones could do to a woman, and by Yoba, if that meant she would get up in her feels about a fork, then he would damn well support her.

"Yeah. 100%. I was a little in a rush this morning, and I probably didn't get every dish as dry as I should have. Totally my bad. You're fine, love." He promised as he led her to her seat, and then bussed her coffee over to her.

She didn't look fully convinced, but it seemed his words had calmed her and he was grateful for that fact.

She took a sip, then her eyes settled on the fork on the floor. He caught that quickly and cleared his throat before approaching it and picking it up. Casually, he strolled over to the garbage bin, and stepped on the lid pedal to open it. "Never again will this vile rapscallion offend milady's sensibilities with its obstinance." He declared with a hokey smile before dropping it into the bin.

Lucia's face lit up and she let out a musical peel of laughter that made Sebastian's heart pitter-patter. "Okay, okay! You win." She mused with a nod. Crisis averted.

Sebastian couldn't help but be on cloud nine.

And if he thought that was good, what came next put him up in the stars. "Ya know, you're great at making people feel better. You're gonna be the best dad." She decided calmly.

Sebastian blinked, and he moved across the floor, kneeling before her. "Ya know… I don't think you could say anything better than that to me… Seriously. You just made my whole day." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand affectionately. "Lucia, I absolutely adore you. Wanna get married?"

It hadn't been how he'd planned. But listening to her talk about him as a father. Their future... The joy just welled up and overwhelmed him. She blinked and her eyes welled up again.

Shit. Had he fucked that one up.

Then Lucia smiled in that same beautiful way that made his heart race each time he saw.

No. He had not fucked up. Maybe it had not been the way he'd planned on asking, but she was happy.

"Yeah, I wanna. How about you?" She asked with a happy laugh spun his world.

He kissed her deeply, and held her close.

When they broke away, she grinned. "I take that as a yes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

Suddenly she was biting her lip and fidgeting in a way that said she wanted something. Her cheeks were flushed. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to gather that she wasn't craving eggs and toast.

The things she whispered in his ear pretty much confirmed that much. He blinked and grinned coyly. Then, in a surprisingly fluid movement, he scooped the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen up into his arms, and strolled her across the floor to the door of their room.

It seemed his work helping her on the farm had paid off for his strength.

Kicking the door closed behind him, Sebastian carried Lucia to their new bed. He laid her down, and cuddled in close, eager to slowly savor the sweetness of their shared love.

In due time, they christened damn near every surface in that room with vigor. They made that room theirs.

When it was done, they found themselves resting in bed, tangled up in each other's arms. "We can check off "practice for the honeymoon" on the list." She teased playfully.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, but practice makes perfect, and I'm a damned perfectionist." He pointed out.

Something about the way things had changed left him able to joke about his perceived shortcomings instead of desperately trying to hide them. He knew she thought he was good. Not just good, really. She trusted him. And if she could find that much good in him to trust, then he was comfortable with himself.

They both seemed quite comfortable, there basking in the afterglow of their love. So much so, that soon, Lucia had fallen into a comfortable sleep.

He grinned and closed his own eyes. No way he was gonna pass up some downtime with his favorite person.

Soon they were both in a pleasant slumber that simply ate up their time.

Sebastian had entirely forgotten that he had any plans for the day, in light of the far more important events of the day.

That was until about 11:30, when a pounding at the door woke him.

-  
 **Author's notes: Hey guys. It's been a while. Some stuff happened. Mostly school. And then, right after I finished the quarter… I found out I'm pregnant! Our family is very excited, but it's been a rough first trimester. As soon as this morning sickness abates, hopefully I'll be able to be a bit more consistent with chapters. Beyond that, I have one more quarter till I've completed my degree. It's gonna be a big year for my little family.**

 **I just wanna thank everyone for their support. The sheer number of people reading and watching has really been eye-opening. My heart is full that people are having fun with this! Thank you for the appreciation and support!**

 **Love, Nano!**


End file.
